


Mirror Images

by ReturningWriter



Series: Together in All Things [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, BAMF Lena Luthor, Complicated Relationships, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hero Lena Luthor, Idiots in Love, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Kara takes charge, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor as Green Lantern, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturningWriter/pseuds/ReturningWriter
Summary: Lena Luthor has overcome a lot of things during her time in National City, but can she overcome great fear and become the hero a certain blonde reporter sees in her?A story where Lena is chosen to become a hero and her and Kara deal with dueling secret identities as their lives start to mirror each other more and more. Can the two dorks manage to fall in love, save the city and each other before it's all over? All the while doing not such a good job of keeping their respective secret identities under wraps and well, secret.This story features! Lena Luthor becoming a superhero, catching a falling satellite, fighting killer cyborgs with power rings while Kara is adorable but also a tease and starts figuring out who she wants to be while dealing with the lingering anger about the loss of Krypton, which she does by mostly smashing things. Big loves and big fights, but they act like adults for the most part.Sticks to canon up to season 2 but after that solidly a AU story!





	1. In Blackest Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something in almost 10 years, but I've been drawn to this fandom of late and I just love the idea of Lena Luthor as a hero. So consider this Not-quite AU and not-quite canon. If you're a stickler for canon then this starts after season 2 and will ignore or rewrite much of what comes in the later seasons.
> 
> Finally, I'm writing this as it comes to me and doing my best to spellcheck it, but please remember that dyslexics are teople poo :)

Lena Luthor, businesswoman and arguability one of the ten smartest people on the planet was struggling to maintain her focus. Her green eyes squinting as manicured fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

It was late and outside the moonless night was warm and muggy, It was in fact so late that Little CEOs should be in bed dreaming of stocks soaring and good press. Definitely not still at work in their well-stocked secret home lab hidden behind a bookcase and accessed by pulling at Tolkien’s The Hobbit.

“You can do this Lena,” she reminded herself and let out a long breath before running her fingers through her raven hair. Picking up a delicate screwdriver and looking through a mounted magnifying glass which made her eyes look like saucers. 

Beneath the magnifying glass lay a partly assembled prototype of what would be her next great invention: A personal shield. A quite obvious thing to try to make once your life becomes a constant parade of threats and being saved by National City’s very own bright beacon of hope: Supergirl. Tall and muscular Kryptonian goddess clad in blue and red and gold Supergirl her mind reminded her.

“Ouch!” she winced when an errand vision of the superhero danced before her mind’s eye causing the screwdriver she was holding to slip and shorting out the circuitry of the prototype. 

A puff of smoke and the smell of burnt plastic signaled the end of the night and she groaned loudly as the automatic ventilation system rumbled to life and the device joined its friends on the failed pile 

“Another night another failure,” she grunted as she set about cleaning up her home lab by putting away her tools and making lab notes on a small tablet. Documenting what had worked and what hadn’t along with jotting down ideas for the next version. Once done and locking the tablet she was greeted by its wallpaper. 

A picture of her and a beaming Kara Danvers, cheek to cheek snapped during one of their many lunch meeting at her office. At the reporter's insistence, of course, because as she’d claimed it was just what friends did.

“Well I do have a type that’s for sure,” she dryly stated as her mind seemed to the focused on the blondes tonight as she stepped into her apartment with the clichéd hidden bookcase door closing behind her with a swoosh. 

“Or maybe it’s just late and I’m lonely,” she sighed picking up her phone and checking the last text from Kara which read:  _ Don’t stay up too late  _ followed by a sleepy emoji and three hearts. 

She started typing a reply, but then deleted it. Started another before also deleting that one and squeezing the phone in her hand. Needing fresh air both to clear her head and to get the smell of burned electronics out of her nose she made her way through her apartment and onto the balcony. 

First looking down at the phone and then up at the sky she sighed. “You’re braver than this, but she is straight and your best friend,” she said to the night sky as a gust of wind caused her white lab coat to billow out behind her. Her eyes were drawn to the sole star visible in the sky that night.

It was a cloudy and moonless night not that it matters in a light polluted city like National City which drowned out all but the brightest stars most nights. Still, there was a lone twinkling green star shining through the clouds, a star she didn’t recognize and her eyes grew wide as the star started getting bigger and bigger in the sky.

Yet she didn’t turn and run or even flinch as it zoomed straight for her. Observe and analyze the mantra of any great scientist was overriding and crushing any inkling of fear she might have felt.

In a blink of her eyes and the star, no a glowing green ring shrouded in a nimbus of emerald energy hovered before her and then it spoke. .

“Lena Kieran Luthor of Earth you’ve shown the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps,” the voice from the ring proclaimed to her in a melodic voice and reaching out without fear and fueled by curiosity Lena plucked the ring of air. Turning it over in the palm of her hand she studied the stylish symbol of a lantern on the front of it.

“What are you?” she asked as she slipped the emerald ring on and her mind exploded with visions of green as it answered her question. Interspersed with the answers she’d requested were memories of her sabotaging the virus her mother had intended to spread, standing up to her brother when she visited him in prison for the last time and staring down the boarding school bullies when she was just a little girl. One memory stuck out that of facing down Clark Kent, Superman himself, but not for how she’d not been afraid of the god among men but because behind him had been Kara Danvers. 

As she struggled to keep up with it all her body was enveloped in a green glow and it felt tingly and warm, almost as a warm as a hug from Kara. Then she looked down and she was floating three feet of her balcony and she grinned. Focusing her brilliant mind on the ring she said one word: “More!”

At that moment the National City skyline was split by the burst of light and a column of emerald flame shot up into the night sky burning away the clouds. Then as quickly as it appeared it vanished with the sound of car alarms blaring in its wake.

* * *

The next day at Cat Co. things were hectic as Kara Danvers, reporter, superhero and eternal optimist crowded into Snapper Carr’s office along with the other reporters that covered the city beat. 

Snapper had printouts of what they were calling The Green Flare Event taken from various security cameras around the city and social media posts upon a whiteboard and was handing out assignments. Being as a gruff and crouchy as he’d ever been.

Zoning out and running her fingers over the pictures Kara noticed that the column of light seemed to originate downtown where Lena’s apartment was and all of a sudden she really just wanted get out of here and fly over to check on her friend. The brilliant CEO was her friend after all and friend’s checked up on each other.

“Kara!” Snapper snapped living up to his name making her jump and causing her thick-rimmed glasses to almost drop of her nose.

“Snap… I mean shoot! I mean don’t shoot me… please...” she snapped to pushed the glasses up her nose and readied her notebook and pencil.

“I want you to check up with that Luthor girl you hang around so much and see if L-Corp had anything to do with this understand?” he ordered and she had to fight back two conflicting feelings welling up inside of her. One being joy at getting to see her friend Lena and the other a bit more violent having to do with Snapper and how far he could be thrown for daring to think her favorite CEO had something to do with this.

“I’ll get right on that,” she nodded pretending to write something down but it was really just a quick doodle of Supergirl throwing Snapper. Again she was interrupted by loud snaps as the editor ushered his peons out of his presence. 

A quick stop at her desk and she checked herself over, cardigan check, ponytail check, glasses check! She ran through her mental secret identity checklist as she packed her bag and headed out. In the elevator she made sure to send a quick text to her friend:  _ On my way, I’ll bring snacks. Hope you’re okay after that flare thing last night  _ and then chewing on her bottom lip and thinking on it a little while before she added a big red heart before pressing send. Kara put a lot of thought into her emojis. It wasn’t just all random, well sometimes it was, but with Lena at least there was careful thought and consideration at work.

Getting on the bus heading to L-Corp she hummed to herself as she looked through her phone. Pictures of puppies and baby animals interspersed with candid shots of Alex, Winn, James, and J’onn scrolled across her screen. She sent a cute puppy picture to Lena before resuming her scrolling. 

Stopping at a picture of Lena, snapped off the CEO chewing on a pencil with a lock of her dark hair curled around her finger made Kara pause and she felt her stomach doing a little flip once she realized she was staring a bit too hard at her phone. Before she could wonder where that feeling came from she grabbed her ears as a high pitched whine threatened to overwhelm her senses. 

She grabbed at the front of her shirt ready to spring into action, but then the entire bus shook and the last thing she remembered was everything spinning as the bus, not her stomach, did the flipping before coming to a sudden stop against a building as fiery chunks rained down all around. Some of them glowing an ominous and familiar green. 

* * *

Lena was jolted awake as she lay sprawled on the balcony lounge chair with her phone vibrating against her hip. Groaning and blinking her eyes she reached for the offending phone with a white-gloved hand. “What the…” she trailed off turning her hand over and there, glowing faintly, on her middle finger was the ring she was sure she’d dreamed of last night

“Focus, observe and analyze,” she repeated to herself as she first checked her phone and despite the weirdness of the situation she smiled at seeing Kara’s message. Making her way inside and to her bedroom she stood in front of a full-length mirror, observing what she’d woken up wearing.

What she had on was a skintight green, white and black costume. On her chest was the green symbol that adorned the ring on a circle of white. White gloves poked out of her lab coat that somehow had stayed on her. Green boots and what she could best describe as a green one-piece swimsuit over black bodysuit made up the rest of the outfit

On her face was a green mask that made her eyes appear totally white. Moving closer to the mirror she studied the material, poked at it and then carefully pulled the mask off. Then her phone vibrated again and she cursed. She’d overslept, which never happened and it was Jess asking her if she was alright and if she needed anything, xo Lena the CEO coming to the front.

“How do I get this off?” she almost growled pulling at the fabric of her costume and at her question, the ring flared to life again and the suit and lab coat shimmered out of existence leaving her in the torn black jeans and faded MIT T-shirt from the night before. 

“Progress… good and I really should talk to myself less,” she noted as she looked at the ring still on her finger. Another vibration from her phone and a reminder that she was very late and also that Kara Danvers was heading to her office on the bus. 

Being the very model of efficiency she was was ready in a flash with her game face on, dressed in a nice dark pants suit and boss lady heels heading to work. In the back of her car with the separator up, she studied the ring again. On the screen news of The Green Flare Event was playing on mute.

She had caused that she realized remembering how she’d asked for more last night. She leaned back and started to process the information dump, for the lack of a better term, that had knocked her out for an eight-hour outdoor nap. 

Lena had a quick and agile mind that was never in question, but the ring had dumped an encyclopedias’ worth of knowledge straight into her brain. With green eyes closed and her eyes twitching it rapidly she made mental notes of the important facts while filing away the less important stuff for later. 

The Green Lantern Corps. Guardians of intergalactic peace. Assigned to 3600 sectors across the known universe, Earth belongs to sector 2814. Rings fueled by the user’s willpower. Enables flight and can create any construct the wearer can think of. Granted to those who can overcome great fear upon the previous wearer's demise.

Opening her emerald eyes she held her hand out in front of her face with her palm facing upwards as she focused her will on the ring. Start simple then work your way up she’d been taught by her favorite engineering professor. Thus simple geometric shapes of green light start appearing in the palm of her hand. An orb then a cube followed by a pyramid. 

Her phone vibrated and she checked it with one hand while still experimenting with the ring’s constructs with the other. Upon seeing the puppy picture from Kara she smiled to herself and the glowing green shapes she’d been generating with the ring morphed into a small bust of Kara. Even in hues of green the blonde’s cuteness and warmth shone through.

But before she could fully catalog and process everything there was a loud crashing noise and the car, no the entire city, shook and the driver slammed on the breaks as traffic came to a standstill. Rolling down her window and craning her neck she could see the source of the noise. A shower of what looked meteors was raining down over the city with loud explosions echoing each time they landed.

Without thinking about it she was out of the car looking around at who needed help as she yelled at her driver to get the first aid kit. Wishing she knew what the hell was going on she started hearing emergency broadcasts in her ear. Quickly checking a nearby car mirror she saw that a glowing green semi-transparent earpiece had appeared in her ear and through it, she could hear what was going on and it wasn’t good.

“What was supposed to be a controlled reentry and burn-up of a Cold War-era satellite has gone horribly wrong and the ten-ton object is now falling towards National City with the smaller pieces already raining down causing havoc and destruction. The bulk of the structure is estimated to impact within the city limits in the next twenty minutes and citizens are urged to evacuate. No signs of Supergirl as of yet…” 

Lena cut off the transmission, again with just a thought, before looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. Ducking behind a large truck she took a deep breath. The ring was a weapon, a tool and as much she wished she’d have more time to study it, alas that time was not going to be afforded to her. She had the knowledge she needed and the city was in danger and more importantly, Kara was out there somewhere, alone and probably scared. Looking up she began to speak in barely more than a whisper raising her fist towards the sky.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

The words came to her easily with her voice growing louder with each word and there was a flash of green. She stood in what she’d mistakenly called a costume but it was, in fact, a uniform. Her white lab coat billowing around her feet almost like a cape and her dark hair now pulled back in a tight ponytail. The mask, skin-tight suit, and ponytail would hopefully be enough so that nobody would mistake Green Lantern of Sector 2814 for Lena Luthor.

Encased in an emerald glow she took to the skies heading for the falling satellite. Her baptism of fire underway, her fear of flying be damned. She was The Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and even though it was just her first day on the job she was the woman National City needed right now because Supergirl was nowhere to be found. 

* * *

At the DEO Alex Danvers was frantically calling her sister with J’onn the director of the Department of External Operations organizing relief efforts as agents ran towards black vans. 

“Damn it, Winn, tell me you have her,” she demanded of the young man typing away at his keyboard with his face dancing between serious and worried.

“Wish I could boss, but her GPS signal cut off a few minutes ago and what the hell is that!” he exclaimed pointing to one of the large monitors showing the skyline of National City being once against lit up by a column of green flame and then a humanoid figure could be seen soaring through the sky towards the incoming satellite

“If it was what I think it is Agent Schott we might just have been granted a reprieve today,” the director of the DEO answered in his deep voice looking up at the monitor as a green trail zoomed across the sky


	2. In Brightest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor overcomes her fear of flying, kissing blondes and tries to perfect her superhero voice. Meanwhile, Kara Danvers finds herself grounded and unable to do more than just watch, but in the end, Supergirl always finds a way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at that whole slow-burn thing so enjoy :)

Kara came to with a throbbing in her head and upon touching her forehead she felt the tell-tale feeling of sticky blood. There was smoke, dust and screams all around her as she tried to stand, but her legs buckled. 

She lay curled up against the window of the bus as it rested on its side with several baseball sized holes blown clean through it. Blinking her eyes she gasped because there was the distinct glow of kryptonite, like lethal emeralds strewn across the ground, pulsing just a few feet away from her.

Summoning up all of her remaining strength she began crawling towards the back of the bus before she collapsed again and the last words she whimpered before consciousness fled her being: “Alex… Lena… must help…”

Meanwhile high above the city Lena Luthor, Earth’s newly appointed Green Lantern was doing her best to deflect the incoming debris while her mind worked furiously to find a solution to the ten tons of metal hurtling towards the city below. 

Floating in the sky she pointed her ring at the incoming projectiles. “Analyze,” she said finding it easier to verbalize what she wanted the ring to do.

Information filled her vision as she conjured up a pair of green goggles over her eyes. Targeting and analyzing the composition of the chunks of metal hurtling towards her it showed steel, aluminum and large amounts of kryptonite. Supergirl’s glaring absence was now explained as the brutal realization dawned on her, she was all the city had at this moment. 

Those 1960s Idiots must have used kryptonite as a power source she assumed before focusing on the incoming projectiles again. Green laser beams shooting from the ring on her middle finger vaporizing the smaller chunks, but then she was knocked off balance and almost started falling back to earth by the sonic boom of the satellite’s main body entering the upper atmosphere.

Straightening herself with her face set and masked eyes focused and blazing she hurled herself towards the ten-tons of burning metal. Burning metal at supersonic speeds loaded with the remains of its kryptonite power core. 

At the same time on the ground, Kara came to again as somebody was dragging her from the bus and away from the menacing glow of the kryptonite that littered the ground around it. 

“Look up in the sky!” a dust-covered fireman shouted pointing to the sky and Kara could blurrily make out a green streak of light blasting across the sky heading straight for the fireball hurtling towards the city. She tried to focus her telescopic vision on the person but her powers conked out again and rewarded her with a massive headache.

“Gotta… get… up,” she grunted trying to get to her feet and almost falling on her face before a green-eyed woman covered in dust and wearing a police uniform caught her.

“Come on miss we need to get underground. Can you walk?” the officer asked looking around as people rushed towards the meeker safety of the underground subway station nearby.

“Need to… get up… there… Lena… Alex...” Kara stubbornly insisted as she tried to clear the cobwebs out of her head, but the effects of the kryptonite still lingered and the blow to her head had done more than just daze her because of it.

“Only place you’re going right now is underground,” the officer insisted and started guiding the blonde reporter towards the subway before a sonic boom almost knocked them both of their feet. “Oh crap! We’re moving. Now!” the policewoman shouted half dragging the barely conscious reporter behind a nearby police barricade for what little shelter it would offer.

High up in the sky Lena was struggling mightily with the heat radiating from the falling satellite and it was causing beads of sweat to run down her face despite the protective layer of green light that encased her. 

The approach she’d first thought of under the working title of  _ what would Supergirl do _ wasn’t going to work since she couldn’t just use brute strength to pick up the thing and fly it into the sea. Hell, she couldn’t get close to the thing to even try.

Coming up with a new plan, she flew to a safe distance away from the flaming hunk of metal and there she poured every ounce of willpower in her possession into the ring. Hoping it was enough

Green scaffolding made of hard light or was it plasma, she’d have to study that later,  surrounded the object, but it was moving too fast and it burst through her construct causing her to scream and she felt a small trickle of blood running out of her nose. 

Gritting her teeth she tried again. Blasting it was out of the question it would just create more destruction and her employees, her company, her friend…. her Kara were all down there damn it.

Painfully slowly she constructed booster rockets in her mind and the ring made them into jade reality bolting them onto the glowing mass. Lena was sweating from the strain and the drops sizzled of her skin from the heat. Pushing on she visualized every minute detail of what she wanted to build down to the last nut and bolt. 

“Ignite… Ignite… Ignite… ” she repeated to herself and the rockets burst into life. At first, nothing happened with the massive hunk of metal not giving up so easily with smaller pieces still falling and sizzling as they hit her forcefield. 

“Move damn you!” she roared in frustration as the green light around her flared into a flame. 

Then it happened! The satellite started to level out inch by painful inch, but it felt like her mind was on fire and her hand was shaking. Grabbing her wrist to steady her ring hand she kept it pointed at the satellite. 

She struggled to both maintain the mentally constructed rockets while at the same time enveloping the object in a green bubble so it wouldn’t rain debris down over the city as it passed. 

The melted husk of the satellite finally leveled out. Just barely passing over the tops of the L-Corp and Cat Co. buildings. Still, it knocked down the large metallic L she just had installed on the roof of her headquarters. Which made her give an inward groan.

“Yesssss!” she yelled part in victory and part in pain as she guided the satellite out over the ocean where she reverted the thrust of her constructed rockets to slow it down. It felt like the entire mass of the thing was pushing on her brain, but she powered through the pain. 

Once it was far enough out to sea and had bled of enough speed she let all her constructs fade away and the satellite crashed as gracefully as ten-tens of metal could into the ocean offshore National City sending a geyser of seawater hundreds of feet into the air. 

Watching the waves crash upon the shore she just hung in the sky for a few moments as she breathed heavily before floating down toward the city. Landing without a sound on a debris-riddled street as people that had been crouching down in fear were slowly getting to their feet. The city was eerily quiet, but yet she heard… singing.

Following the sound with the shaken and awestruck citizens of National City watching her pass, some reaching out to touch her and others falling in line behind her. There behind a police barricade, she found the source of the singing. It was Kara holding two scared children while singing to them sweetly as she gently held their heads.

“Are you alright… miss?” Lena asked the reporter catching herself before using her name while reaching out a gloved hand. She tried to make her voice sound heroic if there even was such a thing.

“We’re fine. They were just a little scared, but it’s all better now right?” Kara answered with her bright smile shining through like the sun despite the dried blood on her forehead and the dirt and dust caking her face. 

The girl sniffled and nodded her head looking up at Lena with wide eyes and then there was Kara with those impossibly blue eyes looking at her full of grateful adoration and Lena felt herself falling into them. Nobody had ever looked at her, a Luthor, like that before. 

“Good, that’s good,” was all that she could say as she helped the blonde to her feet and misjudging her strength while wearing the power ring she ended up pulling her friend much closer than planned. “Happy to help,” she added hoping again she was sounding more heroic less cynical CEO as she noticed the people gathered around them. 

Stepping back to put some distance between herself and the warm body of her friend she looked down at the two children. “What’s your name?” she asked the pair that were shyly hiding behind Kara now. 

“She’s Emma and that’s Charlie, oh and I’m Kara… Kara Danvers,” Kara answered for them and there was a tug at her white coat and she looked down at the boy.

“Yes Charlie?” she asked trying her best to smile, but it was more of a smirk. 

“What’s your name?” the boy asked curiously. “Were you the green light in the sky?” the girl asked as Lena could see Kara pulling out her notebook along with a pencil that had seen better days.

“I’m Green Lantern and this isn’t the place for an interview Miss Danvers,” she answered them while again doing what she’d seen Supergirl do as she padded the boy on the head and started floating up into the sky. Lena Luthor would soon be missed and she wasn’t sure being around Kara right now was a good idea if she wanted to maintain any sort of secret identity going forward. 

“Green Lantern will… will you be sticking around?” Kara asked her as with earnest hopefulness in that sweet voice made Lena smile despite herself. 

“Maybe I will Miss Danvers and if I do you’ll be the first to know,” she replied sounding a bit cockier then she’d planned on winking at the reporter.

AS she made her exit she looked down to see Kara staring up at her thoughtfully and the children were waving at her. This felt good she decided as she launched herself into the sky just as a black van arrived and Kara was swept up in a relieved hug by her sister.

* * *

A little while later Lena landed where she'd left her car and allowed her uniform to shimmer out of existence. She was leaning against the car when her driver found her a few minutes later. 

She’d done her best to help where she could on her way back from her encounter with Kara, but now she felt drained. Using a magic ring fueled by your willpower was more taxing than advertised. She turned the ring around so it just looked like a green jade ring on her finger, a more suitable method of concealment could be found later.

“There you are Miss Luthor, thought I’d lost you,” her driver admitted handing her a handkerchief for the dried blood from her nose. 

“I tripped one some rubble and then the next thing I knew it was all over,” she lied smoothly cleaning the blood from her upper lip. “Think you can get us to the office?” she asked and the man looked the car over and then the road. 

“Car is in one piece and I should be able to get us there, might take a little bit longer than usual,” he said almost apologetically holding the passenger door open for his boss. 

The trip back was indeed slow so she checked her phone, but cell service was still disrupted across the city. She wanted to message Kara as herself, but that could wait. She knew her blonde friend was indeed safe with her not so secret agent sister.. 

L-Corp was a mess when she arrived with Jess, ever loyal Jess, standing amidst the chaos tablet in hand doing her best to direct the clean-up effort, but the woman’s relieved look could not be hidden upon spotting her boss.

“I tried to do my best Miss Luthor,” she apologized. “I couldn’t reach you and everyone was panicking,” she explained.

“Jess breathe, you did good,” she simply told her assistant putting a ringed hand on her shoulder. “Now get me up to speed.”

There was much to do, offices clean-up, people to be cared for and fed and fragments of the satellite needed to be gathered up and disposed of. Especially those with traces of kryptonite in them. By late afternoon she found herself helping a group of her workers pulling the L, which she’d admittedly knocked off the top of the building, upright. A symbolic gesture that they wouldn’t be knocked down and a cheer went up when it rose.

Wiping the sweat from her brow as she had her heels and jacket off and the sleeves of her blouse rolled up with the top buttons undone. Then while taking a moment to allow herself to admire her work despite the seriousness of the situation she was tackle hugged by Kara Danvers. 

“You’re okay! I was so worried… that was so cool what you just did, but you are kinda sweaty and I got it all on video… can I use it you know for reporter stuff? Because it would make a great article you know,” the blonde babbled as she squeezed her and almost lifted her off her feet. Without her heels, Lena was easily a head shorter than the statuesque blonde, but she didn’t mind it one bit.

“I was worried about you too,” Lena admitted as the reporter pulled away and looked her over while the dark-haired CEO did the same. She had seen her friend only a few hours ago, but a second check-up wasn’t going to hurt. She could see the Disney Princesses bandaid on Kara’s forehead, but otherwise dirt aside, she looked fine and sunny as always.

“I can’t stay, but I wanted to make sure you were okay so I begged Alex to take me here and maybe can I get a rain check on our meeting on account of acts of god?” Kara asked hopefully as blue eyes bore into green ones.

“You can visit me anytime you know that right?” Lena told her taking the chance to lean in closer again and maybe it was the adrenaline still in her system pushing her to do it but it felt good and earned. She ran her hands up and down Kara’s arms and they felt warm and actually incredibly firm. There was a strong body underneath those cardigans and sweaters that was for sure.

“Uh uh,” Kara just nodded looking down at the dark-haired CEO standing in front of her barefoot in her rolled up unbuttoned blouse with pale porcelain skin shimmering with sweat touching her in a way she didn’t know how to process. But the moment was broken by Jess and Alex Danvers.

“We’ve got a go,” Alex in full Agent Danvers mode told her sister giving just a curt nod towards Lena. The older Danvers sister in full tactical gear and holding her fingers to a white earpiece turned away.

“Ma’am you’re needed in the cafeteria,” Jess told her boss with a knowing grin because most people wouldn’t notice Lena’s frustration with the double interruption to her and the blonde reporter’s moment, but Jess knew her boss better than most.

“Text me?” Lena asked and Kara just nodded as the shorter woman’s hands were still resting on her biceps. Overcoming another great fear the raven hair CEO got up on her toes and kissed the golden-haired reporter on the lips, just a quick kiss, but long enough. “Go, your sister is waiting,” she urged and after blinking a few times like a deer caught in the headlights Kara smiled shyly turned and followed her sister back to a black van parked by the curb.

“Ma’am, the cafeteria?” Jess reminded her boss handing her a pair of heels and Lena filed away the fuzzy feelings she was now accepting she felt for Kara Danvers slipped her heels back on. “Right, it’s going to be a long day,” she stated

In the van, Alex studied her sister’s dumbstruck expression and all she could say was. “What was all that about?” 

“I don’t know,” Kara admitted holding her fingers to her lips. “Did Lena just kiss me?” she asked and her sister could only shake her head.

“Sure did look like it and oh she felt up your arms too,” she answered fighting back a bubble of laughter that was working it’s way up from her stomach. 

“I… I think I would like to go lay on the sunbed for a while,” Kara stated thoughtfully as her sister just padded her on the shoulder.

“Hey don’t worry, she was probably just glad to see that you were alright,” Alex assured her sister. “Lena’s your friend right?”

“Right,” Kara smiled with the confusion fading from her face and gave a firm nod. “Lena is my friend,” she repeated. 

Yet Lena had also kissed her and not just on the cheek. Something in those green eyes had shone with more than just friendship or maybe it was just the kryptonite messing with her head.

“New superhero in town too,” Alex reminded her reporter sister maybe hoping to distract her further.

“Yeah a Green Lantern I met her, she landed right in front of me,” Kara said excitedly almost clapping her hands. “I’d heard about them growing up on Krypton but I didn’t know Earth had one,” she added. “And Rao! I need to get an interview with her!”

“Hey easy now Lois Lane, the only thing you’re getting is twelve hours under sunlamps until you shake the kryptonite poisoning and concussion you got,” Alex interrupted her excitable sister and the pout she received was both adorable and could melt steel better than any blast of heat-vision.

* * *

As the very long day went on as Lena got her corporate headquarters into some sort of workable shape for the next day and Kara wearing just her blue and red underwear lay recovering under the warm glow of the DEO’s sunbed touching her lips every so often.

By evening Lena was in her lab again with the green ring placed under a mounted magnifying glass, with her wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Supergirl t-shirt trying to figure out how the thing worked. Her phone vibrated and it was a text from Kara reading:  _ Hey what you up too? My sister has me on bedrest _

Lena frowned and replied right away since there were no emojis at all:  _ Science stuff. Are you alright you didn’t look too bad when you came by earlier to hug mug me _

_ Concussion and a few scrapes but I’m getting better I promise. Also hug-mugger best supervillain ever! _

Breathing a sigh of relief she started tapping away at her phone faster:  _ You obey your sister and rest up and I’ll get you a serving of potstickers as big as you head? _

_ Yes ma’am! You’re the best friend a girl could wish for  _ Kara’s reply read and this time there was a smiley face and a hug emoji

There was the word friend Lena frowned as the doubts came bubbling up in her mind. Had she overstepped today by touching and kissing Kara as she had? Was she being friend zoned right now? What if the ring was wrong and she couldn't overcome great fear? 

Before she could formulate a reply another message came from Kara. It was a selfie and she could see that the blonde wasn’t wearing much. The reporter’s perfect features filled her screen, curly blonde hair contrasting against tan skin and a blue bra strap all topped off with slightly crooked black-rimmed glasses.

_ See I’m fine and you looked really impressive today  _ the message read followed by a blushing smiley face and Lena slipped the ring onto her finger before writing her reply. Again Kara was clearly the faster texter and she received a video clip taken outside L-Corp of herself and her staff using ropes and muscle power to pull the L upright. 

_ You’re so strong! And I don’t mean like just muscles but that you got all those people to do that. You inspired them Lena! _

_ Miss Danvers, you’re as kind as you’re beautiful  _ she replied with the gloves of the Green Lantern uniform materializing around her hands. Lena Luthor might not be brave enough to say that to her friend Kara right now, but Green Lantern could easily compliment the stunning Miss Danvers. 

_ Hey it’s easy to be kind to you  _ the blonde replied with emojis aplenty and Lena’s feet started literally lifting off the floor.  _ And I was really worried about you today and I hated not being able to get to you  _ popped up on Lena’s screen as the messages started flying between the two.

_ You’re kind to everybody and you made it through and I was very happy to see you. I was about to take off and go looking for you myself.  _ Lena wrote back with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

_ That’s so sweet of you, but you deserve an extra dose of kindness and I wish I could have stayed and watched you lift more things  _

_ Miss Danvers! Did you enjoy the show hmmm?  _ No going back now, but living without fear meant living for the moment.

_ Maybe I did… you looked like something out of a movie! Wait you think I’m beautiful? Oh and are you still wearing that blouse?  _

At the same time across town at the DEO building laying on her sunbed Kara Danvers was blushing something fierce. A quick check-up with her friend had taken an unexpected turn and this wasn’t going in any way how she’d planned, but this harmless exchange felt good and came to them so easily, 

Being struck powerless had also thrown some things into sharper focus for her. Life was short and Lena was always there with her open door and willingness to talk. Most importantly Kryptonians didn’t have any hang-ups about who they liked. So it was time to stop being Kara Danvers timid reporter and conforming Earthling and time for Kara Zor-El to have a go at the stunning CEO.

Of course not being in the same space as the powerful and stunning raven-haired woman made it a lot easier too. Her phone vibrated and there was a picture of Lena Luthor wearing a Supergirl t-shirt. Correction a tight Supergirl t-shirt and the Girl of Steel felt herself turn into the Girl of Jell-O. House crest stretched across Lena’s chest Kara Zor-El could definitely approve of that.

_ I like your t-shirt  _ she replied hoping that she didn’t sound too lame. “Rao she looks amazing!” she whispered.  _ My lips tingled and felt warm for ages you know  _ Kara typed out and hit send.

_ Good I hope I made you warm and tingly all over when you were spying on me _

_ I’m so warm right now you wouldn’t believe it and I wasn’t spying! I was just… reporting!  _ The sunlamps were warm indeed, but they didn’t warm her up from the inside like Lena was doing right now.

_ Is that why you’re just in your bra and panties? _

Kara slapped her hand over mouth to stifle a loud giggle-gasp at how forward Lena was being, but she also kind of liked it. Looking down at her phone with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth she decided that she’d give as good as she was getting.

_ Lena Luthor are you flirting with me?  _ Followed by a monkey covering its eyes and another covering its ears

_ Like a speeding bullet blondie, you like it?  _ With a rare winky face from Lena

_ I think I do and I wish I wasn’t stuck in bed right now.  _ In fact, she had half a mind to fly across down and burst through Lena’s roof.

_ What do you wish you were doing instead?  _ Lena too was debating if Green Lantern should pay Miss Danvers a visit like a total comic book cliché.

_ For one I didn’t get to kiss you today you know, but you got to steal one. You wheeling and dealing kiss stealing lady! _

_ My door is always open for you my friend to come and steal whatever you like _

_ Oh I think we’re kind of moving past the friend part now don’t you?  _

In her lab, Lena let out a happy little laugh moving past being just friends was just what she’d been wanting and this whole facing the world without fear attitude was working like a charm. 

_ When everything settles down and you get let out of bed we should meet  _ she typed, fighting the urge to push this into an even flirtier territory, but failing spectacularly in the next few seconds.

_ Oh definitely you owe me a lot of potstickers for being a good girl _

_ You’d get a lot more than potstickers if you’d show up in that bra good girl... _

Kara squeaked before writing back:  _ You enjoyed seeing that didn’t you? You kiss-stealing sneaky boss lady woman! _

_ Guilty as charged What you going to do? Hug me into submission?  _ Lena replied giggling now at just how cute and good this all felt. She’d not felt this kind of warmth inside her in a long time

For a moment both women despite not sharing the same space shared a comfortable silence as they looked down at their phones. Tomorrow would come with its trials and tribulations, but for tonight at least all was right in the world. 

Meanwhile, a yellow star fell to earth just outside National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to play around with their identities a bit, so that whole exchange at the end was an exercise in that. Both of them slipping into their more heroic alter-egos to find the bravery their every day selfs perhaps don't realize they possess. Or I just started writing a really cute text exchange between the two and thought you guys would enjoy it. Take your pick!
> 
> Chapter 3 is being worked on in between work, travel and family life, so it will be here soon(TM)


	3. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews, lunch dates, and superhero team-ups! Business as usual for Lena and Kara as they juggle their fledgling relationship and superhero alter-egos. Will Green Lantern and Supergirl get along? Can Kara survive lunch with Lena and not melt into a Kara-shaped puddle? Read on dear reader and find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my jet-lagged induced writing in this chapter. I admit that I'm still working on finding the tone for this story, but I hope those who are reading are enjoying it :)

The next day National City showed its resilience by being mostly back to business as usual. Supergirl was back in action issuing a statement thanking The Green Lantern for her heroic actions and saying that she would very much like to work with her in the future. 

Lena Luthor, Earth's new Green Lantern watched from her office window as her company sign was hoisted back to its proper place while fiddling with her power ring as Supergirl’s statement played on the laptop. The hero of National City was wearing a red headband in what could only be described as an 80’s throwback look but otherwise, it looked like the shower of kryptonite infused Cold-War era debris hadn’t affected her in the long term.

The past two days had been interesting for Lena Luthor, to say the least. Becoming a superhero, saving the city, kissing Kara Danvers and then later flirting with her via text message. Still, doubts lingered in the back of her mind. Could she be a hero? Would things with Kara go well or was last night just a one-off fueled by adrenaline and relief at being alive? 

Turning away from the window she studied the ring. That act of saving people had felt good. The look on those kids' faces not to mention how Kara had looked at her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. But still underneath the mask and behind the green glow, she was still Lena Luthor. Would Supergirl be so thankful if she knew who was behind the green?

Needing to clear her head she asked Jess to hold her calls before heading down to the underground garage below the building. As impressive it would be to launch herself off the roof her tower it would draw way too much attention.

The small red sports car she kept there had escaped the destruction which had rained down over the city. Climbing in mindful of her pencil skirt she drove a safe distance away until she found a nondescript alley to transform from Lena Luthor to Green Lantern. 

Kara Danvers would be at CatCo and flirty friends give their friends the scoop of the year right? Plus this way she could meet with Kara without having to deal with what had happened last night.

Repeating the oath she felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought that she’d get to fly again.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might.

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

Looking down she watched the uniform materialize against her body. green boots, a black mesh underlayer with a green swimsuit like outer layer over it, white gloves and her white lab coat that had been somehow imprinted on the design that first night she put the ring on. 

She wasn’t the biggest fan of the green swimsuit that covered the black base bodysuit of the uniform. So closing her eyes she focused on the uniform with her mind. The green areas shrank until they become just a belt with a sash around her hips with the ring’s insignia on the buckle and the top shrank down to just a badge over the right side of her chest displaying the Green Lantern emblem. 

“Much better,” she said giving a satisfied nod while looking down at herself. That big white circle on the middle of her chest had been way too much of a target and she was a superhero, maybe, not a swimsuit model. Looking around she raised her fist to the sky and took off in a blast of green light.

Flying she quickly realized, at least under your own power, was amazing! She did a barrel roll as she flew down the street and had to resist whooping out loud, but she did generate Starfox’s space fighter to fly next to her. 

Was this how Supergirl felt? Was this why her brother was so jealous and hateful of Superman? When she got closer to the CatCo building she slowed down. Technically she owned it, but that didn’t mean she was going to crash through the windows of the floor Kara worked on.

She thought on how to best approach contacting the blonde reporter. Just knock on the window? Create a big green sign asking Kara to meet her on the roof? But that wasn’t quite her style instead she pointed her ring at the building scanning for Kara’s office. Perfect she was on her laptop.

Let's see if you can hack she thought, focusing her willpower on the ring and a small screen and keyboard of green solid light, as she’d classified it, appeared over her wrist. Meet me on the roof, Miss Danvers. Regards Green Lantern she messaged Kara’s laptop

Meanwhile, inside the building Kara almost broke her laptop in half when its screen turned green and black and then text appeared. Taking a few deep breaths she grabbed her phone, slightly torn notepad and a beat up pencil from yesterday and resisted the urge to super speed up the stairs to the roof.

Lena waited patiently hovering just over the CatCo helipad as she worked on using the ring to slightly blur her face and mask her voice. She didn’t trust the mask and the ponytail alone.to disguise her identity. Kara might be a bubbly ray of sunshine, but she had always sensed a fierce intelligence underneath it all. It was what in part drew her to the girl. 

Fighting back a smile when the blonde reporter burst onto the roof slamming the door wide open she glided down to the helipad. Upon landing, she put her hand on her hip and smirked at the ever-excitable woman. 

“Told you that you’d be the first to know,” she laughed, her voice slightly deeper than its usual pitch. It was hard to keep her voice steady however because Kara was wearing just a yellow sundress that was buttoned at the front and wedge heels that made her even more Amazonian in stature. By Albert Einstein’s Hair! Those arms looked so strong that she wanted them wrapped around her at the earliest opportunity. 

“You did and you changed your costume, I’ve got a friend who’d love to take a look at it you know,” Kara replied keeping a respectful distance between them, but sporting a friendly smile. Then a breeze caused the sundress to flutter and Lena had to use considerable willpower to just keep coherent. 

“It was my first mission on Earth job when you met me, hadn’t gotten the chance to modify it yet,” she said wording her reply carefully before stepping closer. This was proving harder than she’d planned on. Memories of last night’s text exchange still fresh in her memory.

“So you arrived on Earth recently then?” Kara asked while taking notes. “Oh and do I have your permission to record this?” she added.

“Of course, that’s why I came after all. I read up on your work, you’ve got a distinct voice among all the noise and angry vitriol out there,” Lena praised the reporter walking to the edge of the helipad and sitting down. “Won’t you sit?” she offered and Kara made her way up the steps to the helipad and sat down a respectful distance from her, for which Lena was eternally grateful. 

“And to answer your questions. No, I’m not a new arrival on Earth and yes, yesterday was my first mission on Earth,” she replied keeping to that half-truth because she didn’t want people to know she was a total newbie at the superhero game. Furthermore, as a businesswoman, she understood the importance of good PR. Yet it still ate at her a little not being able to just tell Kare the whole truth.

Kara smiled at her and those curious blue eyes studied her. Lena was glad for the white lenses in her mask right this second because at least Kara wouldn’t catch her staring. 

“Is Green Lantern your name or simply a title?” Kara asked next pointing her pencil at the insignia on Lena’s right breast.

“It’s a title, I’m one of 3600 Green Lanterns that serve as guardians of the Universe,” Lena answered truthfully this time and it felt nice not having to tell her friend half-truths. 

“You ever meet any of the other Green Lanterns out there?” Kara asked twirling her pencil above her head and pointing it to the sky.

“Sadly no, it’s a great big universe out there Miss Danvers,” she answered and there it was again that gnawing feeling at not being able to be truthful to Kara. 

“Why Earth though and why now?” the blonde reporter asked her cocking her head to the side almost as if she was listening to something Lena couldn’t hear.

“Because we’re ready and because the threats facing us will only grow as we keep advancing our technology,” she answered sounding proud and hopeful which made Kara smile and darn it Lena wished she didn’t have her mask on right now. 

“Do you plan to stick around?“ the smiling blonde asked next and looked at her pointedly over the rim of her glasses.

“As long I’m needed and as long as Supergirl doesn’t mind me working on her turf so to speak,” she laughed nervously under Kara’s intense eyes.

“I’m sure she won’t mind at all, she probably will be glad for the help come to think of it, or that’s what she’s told me at least,” Kara corrected herself and now it was her turn to sound nervous. “I think that’s all unless you got something to add?” 

“What no questions about my love life? My diet and etc.?” Lena couldn’t resist almost laughing bitterly. 

“I’m not that kind of reporter GL,” Kara just replied for once looking and sounding dead serious. “Sorry Green Lantern is just a bit of a formal mouthful,” she added reverting back to her sunshiney demeanor. 

Lena just smiled back, there was steel in Kara Danvers like she’d always suspected. Then she realized she had a golden opportunity to try something. “Of the record, there is someone I’ve been getting closer to lately, but this sort of life complicates things you understand?” 

“Oh totally! I mean yeah I can totally see how it would make things all complicated and stuff,” Kara again nervously tried to cover up how she knew all too well that the superhero life was hard. “Well whoever it is, he or she is very lucky,” she said with a nod.

Before she could answer a wail of sirens from the street below interrupted the interview and Kara with a very understanding look just nodded at her. “Go, I’m sure you’re needed,” she urged her. “If you ever want to just talk my roof is always open,” she joked and Lena let out a laugh at just how sweet this woman could be. 

“You take care Miss Danvers and I just might take you up on that offer,” she pushed off the helipad as the quickly familiar green glow enveloped her and she floated in front of Kara. 

Making sure the breeze caught against her coat so it billowed. “You might want to take a picture,” she offered playfully which caused Kara to fumble with her phone. Those pictures were indeed posted to the CatCo website within the hour along with a glowing piece on National City’s latest hero The Green Lantern written by Kara Danvers. 

* * *

Kara had never written as fast before having to stop every now and again to let the keyboard buffer finish feeding her text to the laptop. Green Lantern had been everything she’d hoped for and a good person from the sounds of it.

It felt good to have another superhero around, not that J’onn wasn’t handy in a fight and an awesome space-dad, James was ever reliable as Guardian but he was despite his courage still a human and even Mon-El despite his flaws had been useful as a bit of extra muscle. 

Green Lantern, however, was a full-time extra pair of hands for National City and she felt that they could be friends. Using her super hearing she checked up on the bank robbery the Lantern had gone to thwart and she smiled hearing the surprised screams of the would-be robbers. 

The keyboard buffer finally cleared she wrote out the rest of her article her fingers moving in a blur when James Olsen knocked at her door frame while leaning against it grinning at her.

“Heard you got the scoop on the Green Flare and your keyboard’s about to start smoking by the way,” he joked as she just poked her tongue out at him.

“She’s a Green Lantern and she’s here to help, check those pictures I sent you and see if they can be used,” she half ordered him with the line between sweet Kara Danvers and the distinctly more imperial Kara Zor-El blurring.

“Will do boss” he laughed as Kara stopped typing and blushed a little bit.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound bossy, I just want to get this sent to Snapper because I’m going to bring lunch to Lena. Did you see that video I sent you of her pulling up that giant L?” she asked going from one thing to another.

“Hey I think you should embrace this bossy side,” James laughed holding up his hands in defense. “And you really should shot video horizontally you know, but otherwise it was good footage,” he admitted.

“You’re the photographer I’m just the reporter remember,” she joked back as she put the finishing touches on her article and fired it off to Snapper. “Sorry but I got to go now,” she packed her bag at superspeed and breezed past him as the photographer turned editor-in-chief just shrugged.

Kara sneakily flew to Lena’s having no desire to take the bus in the near future after yesterday’s disastrous ride. Also flying always helped clear her head and it needed some clearing after last night. She hadn’t texted Lena since last night and boy howdy had that been some texting. Picking up a kale salad for Lena and something quite unhealthier for herself and the L-Corp security guards on the way did help distract her from the nervous fluttering in her stomach, however. 

Arriving at L-Corp she breezed through the lobby, which was needless to say under reconstruction. Stopping briefly to hand the security guards the doughnuts she’d picked up before taking the elevator up to Lena’s office. Humming along with the elevator music she checked herself in the mirror.

She’d worn a yellow sundress with wedge heels and underneath it a blue bra just in case things got interesting. That decision had been the source of quite the internal argument with herself this morning, but her playful side had won out. Fixing her glasses before she adjusted her ponytail and nodding at her reflection in the elevator doors before they opened. She graced Jess with a beaming smile when the doors opened and Lena’s assistant just waved her in but did put her finger to her lips for her to be quiet. 

Kara found Lena hunkered over her laptop and grumbling to herself so she had an idea. Crouching down almost like a cat burglar from some old-timey cartoon she snuck into Lena’s office.

* * *

Returning to work just around lunch Lena felt exhilarated, she’d gotten to see Kara and then thwarted a bank robbery on her way back. The look on the robbers faces when green tools had dismantled their weapons and diffused their bomb had been priceless. Now she had to get back to reality. Quarterly reports and angry emails from board members demanding action due to the satellite almost crashing into the building required her attention.

Deep in thought, she didn’t notice Kara Danvers entering her office or sneakily putting down a kale salad for her and a massive order of Chinese food for herself by the couch. It wasn’t until the blonde whispered in her ear that she noticed.

“Hello there Miss Luthor,” Kara whispered mischievously into her ear and she jumped up almost pointing her ring at the woman before realizing that she’d stoved it away in a locked drawer of her desk. 

“Kara! You scared me!” she exclaimed but the grin on the blonde’s face made it impossible for her to be mad.

“Sorry… but you were like super into your work and I didn’t want to interrupt you, well not until it felt you were just ignoring me.... oh and I brought lunch because I was sure you’d probably be too busy to even think about it… you smell pretty by the way and I was thinking maybe you’d like to forgive me for sneaking up on me and we could just... ” the blonde babbled until a manicured nail was being pressed against her lips.

“I forgive you,” Lena half-giggled with a smile tugging at the right corners of her red lips as Kara’s blue eyes went cross-eyed looking down at the finger pressing on her lips. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Kara staring down at Lena and Lena sitting at her desk lost in the overwhelming presence of Kara looming over her. 

Unable and unwilling to stop herself Lena rubbed Kara’s bottom lip with her fingertip, smudging the blonde’s pink lipgloss slightly and watching for the girl’s reaction. She could see the blonde's pupils dilating and those impossibly gentle blue eyes widen. 

“Lunch?” Kara managed to squeak out to break the silence that lingered between them and Lena gave the poor girl an out. 

“Lunch with you sounds like just what the doctor ordered,” she smiled trying to replicate the blonde’s million-watt smile, but not coming close.

The ate in relative silence taking turns scooting closer to each other every few minutes until their knees were touching. Lena put down her fork and studied the profile of Kara’s face as she swallowed. There was something regal about that reporter when she wasn’t being a bumbling mess. 

“Kara will you look at me please?” she asked the blonde and Kara’s head snapped to the side. “No regrets understand?” she stated firmly and Kara nodded her head slowly as Lena reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

“I liked what we did last night, but this is harder than I thought it would be,” Kara admitted looking down at her lap but leaning into Lena’s touch. This had all been so much easier on the phone with several miles and reinforced steel between her and Lena.

“I get that, this is new and scary and if I did anything to upset you…” Lena started on her well-rehearsed speech, but this time it was Kara that cut of Lena by smashing her pink lips against the shorter woman’s ruby red ones and smearing the lipstick all over in the process. 

“I could never be scared of you!” the blonde told Lena firmly with such conviction in her voice that shook the CEO to her core while holding her face in both hands.

“It’s just so sudden and I didn’t even know you… liked me like that” Lena trailed off sporting an uncharacteristic blush. She knew quite well the texting had been a strong hint, but overcoming great fear was the easy part overcoming her self-doubt and nagging feeling she’d just make a mess of whatever this was not as easy.

Before anything else could be said or happen Kara’s phone went off just as Lena’s power ring started vibrating in her desk drawer and making her laptop ping loudly again and again.

“You should check that,” they both said at once and couldn’t help but to smile at each other. 

“Another rain check?” Kara asked and Lena lived up to her nickname by kissing the blonde again smearing even more lipstick between them.

“You bet, in fact, I'll come to your office if you don't come back soon,” she smiled as Kara fixed her glasses and tried and failed to fight her rising blush. She then wrapped her strong arms around Lena and squeezed her tight before getting up and smoothing down the front of the yellow sundress. “I’ll text you,” she said playfully before making her exit and Lena couldn’t help but watch.

While watching Kara’s retreating form Lena’s breath caught in her throat when Kara looked back over her shoulder at her. That damn smile and those ocean blue eyes focused on her in full force and she’d been thoroughly busted checking the blonde out. 

“Enjoying the view?” Kara simply asked her and then she honest to god winked at her before pulling herself to her full height and striding out of the office. Lena was sure her heart was about to explode out of her chest as Kara gave her a little wave from the elevator as the doors closed.

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed Kara’s entire demeanor changed on a dime and she was sure she was about to hyperventilate. That had felt amazing and terrifying at the same time. She’d kissed Lena and then flirted with her, she was pretty sure she’d just flirted with the stunning brunette genius and then Lena had kissed her and checked her out! 

“Breathe, breathe, this is good, breathe,” she said to herself fumbling for her phone she saw the message from her sister telling her that a fire had broken out at an apartment building and Supergirl was needed especially with the city’s first responders overextended in the clean-up effort still ongoing from yesterday.

A quick change into her costume and she was blasting through the sky. Extending her senses she could smell the fire and hear the screams as people ran for the lives. Then a green blur blew past her and did a barrel roll. Grinning she pushed herself to go even faster but being careful not to break the sound barrier and in turn break the DEO’s budget.

“Hiya!” she greeted the green glowing woman when she caught up with her. The Green Lantern just nodded at her white cape like coat billowing behind her. 

“You get people out and I’ll take care of the fire?” Kara asked flying alongside the Lantern. Kara flew with both hands extended in front of her while Green Lantern flew with one hand in front of her almost as the ring was dragging her through the sky.

“Sounds like a plan,” The Lantern nodded seemingly focusing on something up ahead and Kara could see a green visor forming over the woman’s eyes. “I’m counting twenty-five people in immediate danger. Let me get them out then you can freeze breath that fire out,” she stated and pushed on ahead. 

She’s fast and so focused Kara thought being impressed by the new hero and by the time she caught up to the Emerald warrior she was lifting people in green glowing pods out of the burning ten-story building. 

The Green Lantern was floating in the sky with multiple tendrils of green light extending from her ring and each connected to a pod which contained a person securely strapped into a seat. 

“Get into the pods please and strap in,” she was calling out holding an equally green megaphone in her left hand. “I’ll have you all out of there soon,” she added her voice deep and authoritative. 

Unaffected by the fire and the heat Kara flew in and started helping people into Green Lantern’s rescue pods and she listened for more people inside the building. The fire was blazing on the upper stories and she knew they didn’t have long.

Working together Kara guided and calmed the residents of the burning building into the pods and while Lena guided them to safety. Strapping a young girl into her pod Kara heard the cracking beam above her head before it hit her. 

“Watch out!” she heard Green Lantern call out to her as the beams off the ceiling above her came crashing down. “Hold on I’m coming!” 

“Just get everybody out!” Kara shouted holding the ceiling up above her head. Straining somewhat underneath the weight of half a building pressing down on her. Then she felt a tingling sensation covering her as she was wrapped up in chilly green light. Looking out she could see the Green Lantern with the light surrounding her looking more like a roaring flame pulling out the remaining people while also trying to aid her.

The strain on the woman’s face was obvious, multiple tendrils of green light dancing around her and she was holding her wrist to keep her ring hand steady, but Kara knew she’d have to stand firm and hold the building up and trust in the other woman’s ability.

“My ring reads the building as empty Supergirl, blow the fire out now before it spreads! I’ll prop up the building!” The Lantern shouted at her and Kara nodded her head. Taking flight she started zooming around the building creating a cyclone around it funneling the smoke and debris upwards while using her freeze-breath to suffocate the flames. 

As she flew she could see green scaffolding go up around the building as the Lantern made sure it would stay standing. She made sure the fire was out before landing on the ground where the Lantern was tending to the survivors with green light seats and oxygen masks. 

“We work well together,” she complimented the new hero as she checked the rescued resident’s lungs over with her x-ray vision. Glancing at the Lantern by mistake she was surprised to discover that her x-ray vision didn’t seem to work on her, but she could see the strain on the woman’s face and it was clear whatever she'd done had taken a lot out of her. 

“Please don’t X-ray me Supergirl,” the Lantern commented without looking up from the elderly woman she was checking over with what Kara recognized as a green Star Trek Tricorder and she blushed shamefully, even though it hadn’t been intentional. 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too…” she started to apologize as the Lantern just held up her hand and a green earpiece appeared in the woman’s ear. With her senses already extended, she could hear snippets of the conversation.

“They’re doing what… idiots… I’m on my way…” the Green Lantern looked frustrated when she looked at the Girl of Steel. “I’m needed… elsewhere can you take things from here?” she asked curtly. 

“Yeah... sure… was thinking maybe we could…” Kara began to speak, but the other hero blasted off without another word. “...maybe we could get a coffee and chat…” she finished with a sigh. Well so much for being friends with Green Lantern she thought to herself smiling awkwardly at the confused people who'd just witnessed their exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter looks to be steamy so will be updating the rating on this fic when I post it


	4. The Name of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Zor-El wants Lena Luthor of Earth, but somehow has to do it without giving away her secret identity! Meanwhile deep under the Pacific Ocean, something evil stirs. 
> 
> Steaminess ahead avert your eyes if so inclined or bring goggles and read on. Your pick! It starts at ... climbing on top of her... and ends at ... a couple of hours later... it's nothing too graphic I promise!

It was late in the evening and Lena was pacing in her home lab knowing full well she’d been rude to Supergirl taking off as she did earlier, but when Jess had called her with news that the board was trying to pass a motion to move L-Corp’s headquarters out of National City. She’d been forced to act quickly, even if it meant rudely leaving Supergirl to deal with clean-up duty, she made a mental note to get the Girl of Steel something tasty next time they met.

She was in short not going to let anybody move her and her company away from the city, her life was here now, her friends and most importantly Kara was here. Feeling the overwhelming urge to blast something she leaned against her lab-bench and breathed evenly while counting backwards from ten. Kara and their awkward and fledgling relationship was something she’d fight for tooth and nail for and a group of middle-aged men would not ruin her chance at happiness.

Happiness had been elusive in her life. She'd lived a fairly comfortable existence in no small part thanks to being a Luthor but rarely had she felt true happiness. Now her happiness had a name and its name was Kara Danvers. It was because of this that on the bench lay another version of the personal shield she’d been working on that fateful night she became a Green Lantern, but this one was meant for Kara. Frustratingly thanks to corporate politics and a slight headache from the day’s super-heroing, inspiration wasn’t coming to her tonight

Leaving the lab for the cool breeze of the balcony she used her ring to conjure up in green light the memory of Kara striding out of her office all confident and sassy and it made her smile like a goof. The stars were out tonight and she wondered about something Kara had asked her during their interview. Would she ever meet another Green Lantern or was she the only one within a thousand light-years?

A vibration in her pocket signaled a message from Kara. _Hi you! Is your emergency all done?_ Followed by a kissy smiley face and a big red heart

 _I wish darling the board wants to move our headquarters somewhere “safe”. Don't worry I won't let that happen._ She wrote back while using her ring to draw some equations in the air in front of her as hearing Kara’s words jump-started her creativity.

 _Because of us?_ Was the reply from the blonde followed by a blushing smiley.

Lena thought a bit before replying. This was going to be a bold move on her part, but she didn't get to where she was in life by being timid. _I’d fight the world for you and us... are you at home?_ She messaged the girl of her dreams and thankfully the reply was fast.

 _Yes come over or want me to come to your place?_ Kara answered her sending along with the reply picture of herself in comfortable-looking red and blue pajama outfit. Blue t-shirt top with red shorts to be precise which made Lena think she could easily pay any speeding fine she would be handed if she got caught on the way over to Kara’s apartment.

 _Not having you take the bus at this hour. Don’t get dressed I'll be over soon._ Lena wrote back grinning before pulling on a pair of comfortable well-worn boots over her jeans and throwing a beat up old leather jacket on over her Nintendo 64 t-shirt. Before heading down to the where she climbed into her little red sports car. It would get her to Kara's place quick enough and she even tried not to break too many traffic laws on her way there as well.

Parking outside Kara's building she slipped the power ring into her jacket and checked her makeup in the mirror. Having picked a deep red lipstick similar to the one Kara had smudged at their lunch meeting earlier that day and she hoped it would make a tempting target for the blonde.

The stairs up to Kara’s apartment felt like they took forever to climb compared to how quickly she’d driven here and then having just raised her fist to knock on Kara's door it opened and there she was! The blonde that haunted her dreams and waking hours wearing blue and red pajamas showing of tan skin and muscles with her blonde hair down spilling over broad shoulders and Lena's mouth went bone dry.

"Hi!" She squeaked out as Kara just smiled at her pushing thick black-rimmed glasses up on her nose. By Riemann’s Hypothesis when did Kara find the time to work out so much? Why does she have to ripple when she moves? I’m so screwed! These were all important questions and thoughts taking up most of Lena’s brainpower while she stared like a lovestruck teenager. 

"So want to come in or just stare a bit longer?" Kara asked her playfully stepping aside to let the brunette enter her home. Unsure of what to do Lena just looked around. She'd been here for a game night or two, but never like this. Never like just her and Kara and all those messy feelings bubbling up inside her.

What Lena didn't know was that Kara had just returned from a Supergirl outing where she’d put the hurt on some very bad people, thus the blonde was flushed with adrenaline and most importantly firmly still in Supergirl mode. Ready to take charge and not afraid of anything.

"Come sit with me." Kara all but commanded the brunette while taking her hand and Lena gulped before allowing herself to be led to the couch. God, why was Kara always so warm she thought and where had all this bossiness no regalness in Kara been hiding?

Kara just laughed and it was no a girlish giggle or a playful chuckle but a full womanly laugh. She then pulled Lena down on the couch next to her and she didn't resist. Then the blonde leaned in close to her and played with the lapels of her jacket.

"Didn't know you liked video games," Kara said pushing Lena's leather jacket open exposing the beat up t-shirt she’d worn.

"Nerdy as charged," Lena answered with her green eyes darting between Kara's fingers and face. The blonde then pushed the jacket off her shoulders making her gasp as it was pulled off her. "This is new…" was all she could squeak out.

"You've been flirting with me for ages so I think this is only fair right?" Kara asked running her hands over Lena's shoulders and arms. 

Cupping the brunette's face she leaned in and kissed her which set Lena's body and mind on fire. She allowed herself to be pushed back on the couch with her tall blonde goddess in flannel pajamas climbing on top of her.  


* * *

Kara looked down at Lena’s curvy frame as she pinned the woman down on her couch, straddling the beautiful and brilliant brunette she let her so-called bossy side take over.

Rao, Lena was stunning and she was trusting her completely she thought as she had to calm herself down slightly or risk sensory overload from what was happening. Lena’s thumbing heartbeat, the perfumed smell of her, the feeling of her soft skin and not to mention the gentle sounds of her breathing were all threatening to overpower her.

When she'd invited Lena over it had been with the full intention of doing just this. If she was going to be with Lena and by all the gods of both Krypton and Earth she wanted to be with her! Then it meant Kara Zor-El the eldest living member of the House of El would have to claim Lena.

“Lena,” she breathed out the woman’s name before leaning in close so she could kiss the pale skin of her neck and slide her hand up under that adorably nerdy t-shirt. Upon feeling the brunette shivering at her touch it made her quiver with excitement in return.

“Kara…” Lena whimpered back at her sounding so needy that she smiled and nuzzled herself against the woman’s neck.

“Bet you want to steal some kisses don’t ya?” she whispered into Lena’s ear and got an eager nod in reply. Pinning the geniuses’ arms above her head with one hand Kara looked down at the wide-eyed CEO as her free hand crept further up under the beat-up t-shirt touching more and more of the pale skin hidden underneath. Lena was so soft to the touch that it gave her goosebumps.

“Kara...” Lena started to speak again but Kara cut her off by kissing those ruby red lips that were the same red as the sunset of Krypton.

“Sssh... just turn off that big brain of yours okay?” she whispered after thoroughly ruining the lipstick on Lena’s kissable lips and again a muted nod was her reply. Rubbing her cheek against Lena’s for a few moments she then pouring every drop of her desire for the woman into kissing her.

Loud gasps and more squirming were her rewards as she devoured Lena’s lips. She looked into those kryptonite green eyes and felt her stomach filling with butterflies when she touched the lacey material of the brunette’s bra. There was a vulnerability in those eyes now and she’d never seen Lena be anything but a self-assured and unflinching professional.

“Let me touch you…. Please?” Lena begged in a whimper in between kisses wiggling her hand and hips and Kara felt the smile spread across her face as she let go of the woman’s hands.

Sitting up while still straddling Lena’s hips she pulled her blue pajama top up over her head and her hearing picked up the uptick in Lena’s heartbeat and also her breathing becoming shallower when she threw it away. Guiding those perfectly manicured hands she’d been pinning above Lena’s head towards her chest she put them firmly on her breasts and she shivered when gentle fingers started exploring.  


* * *

Holy Hadron Collider! I’m touching Kara’s breasts! Was the only thing running through Lena’s big brain at that moment. Trailing her fingertips where the blue bra met tan skin she licked her lips as she felt Kara starting moving against her.

“Lena…” Kara moaned and she could feel the blonde’s hips moving against her as she brushed her thumbs over the blonde's nipples

Unable to decide where she wanted to touch next she ended up letting her hands roam over Kara’s chest and arms, the girl was in incredible shape, she thought. Tracing the outline of the blonde’s well-defined bicep and triceps with her fingertip before feeling the outline of her abs and she smiled when she felt Kara suck in a deep breath.

Before she could feel around more she felt Kara tugging at the bottom of her t-shirt and by Tesla’s coils, the girl was strong. Raising her arms above her head she allowed herself to be undressed.

“Mine...” Kara growled, yep definitely growled, leaning her head down and she felt the blonde goddess kissing her breast through the black lace bra and it caused her to see stars. Lena Luthor was not used to being taken, she usually did the taking truth be told, but Kara Danvers was making her quiver underneath her strong touch and she loved it.

Kara kissed between her breasts then worked her way up towards her shoulder and the side of her neck. A slight bite to pale skin made her gasp and arch her hips against Kara who was rocking back and forth on top of her now.

“Hold me,” she managed to whimper out and those strong warm arms wrapped around her and she could feel the warmth of Kara’s skin against hers. The blonde’s cherry tasting lips captured her’s again and Lena allowed herself to give in fully to her happiness.

A couple of hours later Lena woke up with her head resting on Kara’s shoulder and their arms and legs tangled together. By Planck’s constant! What had happened had been tender and wonderful and everything she’d hoped for from Kara.

Looking around she saw clothes strewn across the blonde’s living room and someone, probably the ever considerate Kara, had pulled a blanket over them. Feeling mischievous she pulled it up and peaked under it. Lowering it again with a smile she pressed herself closer to the blonde and inhaled the earthy scent that she seemed to always carry with her.

“You being a peek stealer Miss Luthor?” Kara asked her in a quiet voice that made her jump a little but Kara’s arms just tightened around her reassuringly with warm strong hands resting on the small of her back.

“How long have you been awake?” she asked and looking up at the woman who’d earlier had for the lack of a better term made her submit completely to her tender touch. Again Lena Luthor didn’t ever submit, but with Kara, she found that she was more than willing to just let go.

“Long enough to see you peeking... you can have a look any time you want to you know… I mean not like any time… we work and stuff but maybe at your office… just like you’re kind of naked with me right now and… we were like naked together and…” Kara babbled clearly back to her usual bubbly self. Yet Lena couldn’t resist giggling at the dichotomy of the blonde’s personality. How could somebody be so sweet and stammering one moment and firm and commanding the next?

Then again she was a cynical CEO moonlighting as a noble superhero while engaging in a slightly unethical relationship with a reporter who worked for a company in her portfolio that had just been turned into a quivering mess by said blonde reporter. So Lena didn’t dwell on the thought. Mental babbling was that thing? She did however wonder.

“Hey Lena, you still there sweety? You went kind of far away for a moment,” Kara asked touching her lips to Lena’s forehead. “Did you vanish into that big brain of yours?”

“Sorry, just thinking how weird my life is sometimes,” she apologized and propped herself up on one elbow so she could look down at Kara.

“Yeah I get that, but I mean life is weird all the time right? Like if not for the Green flare making me go check up on you, the satellite crashing and you kissing me and…” Kara started again but she cut her off with a kiss.

“Thanks, I needed that,” Kara blushed innocently batting her eyelashes at Lena. “I like to talk about what’s on my mind,” the blonde added as a way of explanation for her babbling.

“I’ve noticed, also were you just about to say that we were fated to do this?” she teased the blushing woman.

“Fated sounds nice or maybe that whole brush with mortality on the bus made me see some things I had been ignoring,” Kara smiled and kissed her on the nose.

“Well I for one am so glad that you noticed,” she smiled back and rubbed her nose against Kara’s. This was nice, comfortable and felt like home.

“Flowers in my office, saving my place of work from evil businessmen, touching my arms every chance you got? Oh, I noticed, just wasn’t ready to, you know, to deal with it,” Kara admitted looking into her eyes and Lena found herself studying the depth of blue represented in there, she’d never seen eyes as blue as Kara’s.

“Kara I….” Lena started saying something but was kissed again hard and Kara again proved to be very efficient at shutting down her so-called big brain completely.

* * *

Somewhere deep under the wave’s of the Pacific Ocean of the coast of National City a being enveloped in a sickly yellow light made its way down to the remains of the satellite the Green Lantern had brought down there. It was thousands of feet underneath the surface and buried in deep mud meant to keep its kryptonite core safe from discovery or retrieval by human hands. However, these weren’t human hands.

Giant yellow clawed hands started digging into the mud and the figure’s grin could be seen from underneath a yellow hood. Supergirl would learn fear and fall while Green Lantern would feel the wrath of the yellow light. The Sinestro Corps had come to Earth and the entire planet would soon burn with fear!

In blackest day, in brightest night,  
Beware your fears made into light  
Let those who try to stop what's right,  
Burn like his power... Sinestro's might!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Lanterns also are known as the Sinestro Corps in comics and are the arch-enemies and in every blue moon reluctant allies of the Green Lanterns
> 
> Also Riemann´s Hypothesis and Planck's Constant are both real things in math and quantum physics. I like having Lena exclaim these things to herself when she gets really excited. 
> 
> The Holy Hadron Collider, however, was just a bad pun that came to me but I kept it in


	5. Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready to rumble! Lena fights on multiple fronts in both her identites as Kara keeps teasing her from afar. 
> 
> Oh and somebody finds out someone's a secret identity before the day is over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I Just want to thank you all for your kudos (kudoses?), comments and bookmarks it means a lot to me
> 
> Edit: Guess this is getting posted a day early oops :) If you read it early it wasn't totally proof-read yet sorry about that

By Newton’s Third Law! The world was out to get her and it was only Wednesday, Lena irrationally decided as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It had been a week and a half of long days and little sleep. The only thing keeping her semi-sane was Kara being her ray of sunshine on the few occasions they’d been able to meet up as of late. She’d been jetting around the country making sure that the board wouldn’t try to move against her again about the location of their headquarters. 

Meanwhile the blonde reporter, her maybe girlfriend was up to her beautiful blue eyeballs chasing down a story on a mystery tidal wave that had crashed ashore fifty miles north of National City. Meaning that she had been commuting in and out of the city every day or just staying overnight at the small coastal town of Cape Hope that had been affected by the wave. That, in turn, had shifted their interactions to sporadic online chats, the even rare video call and a precious few stolen moments in between when they were both in the city at the same time.

Memories of their night together helped of course, but Lena was thoroughly addicted to her blonde goddess now and wanted more than just stolen kisses by waiting taxis and limos. It didn’t help that she’d not even treated Kara to a proper date during their whirlwind courtship and a girl like Kara Danvers deserved to be treated right and proper. Lena could be old fashioned like that.

Deciding that work could wait a bit and that National City could do with some patrolling she pulled the green power ring on her finger and headed out, but not before stopping at Jess’s desk to give the assistant her marching orders for the afternoon.

“Jess, please forward any important calls to my phone, stop by my apartment as well and bring the black dress on the bed here… oh, and can you find out what hotel Kara is staying at in Cape Hope and send a dozen doughnuts there?” she asked her ever dependable assistant.

“And should I address the doughnuts to Miss Danvers with love?” Jess asked without looking up from her computer.

“Yes do that and….” she replied without realizing that her assistant had just busted her and she turned a little bit pale as Jess just smiled up at her panicking boss. 

“I’m sure whatever is going on between you and Miss Danvers is covered by the non-disclosure clause in my contract, but I must say… good catch ma’am,” Jess just told her in a voice that never sounded anything but businesslike despite the cat that had gotten into the cream smile she was sporting.

“Remind me to schedule a pay review interview for you soon and Jess...” Lena smiled at the woman as she finally calmed her nerves. “...thank you, Kara, is very special to me. So send them with my love yes,” she added and Jess just nodded back at her. 

Driving to an empty warehouse she had bought through a shell company she parked her car inside and transformed into her heroic alter-ego. Emerald light flared around her and her uniform shimmered into existence. While she hadn’t encountered Supergirl again since their first team-up, which her professional life had so rudely interrupted, she still hoped she’d run into the hero again. If only to apologize. 

It was then her ring vibrated, she’d figured out how she could with willpower alone transfer calls from her phone to the ring. Quite handy when you’re a CEO moonlighting as a superhero and have to be always available. A text message from Kara appeared in a green speech bubble in front of her.

 _Miss you so much! I have to stay the night again and I’m so so sorry sweety, but I’m really close to figuring this out. Someone is covering up what really happened that night and I’m going to keep digging until I find out who it is._ The various smileys and emojis of sad puppies which followed took up a good few square feet of the space in front of her and Lena felt a smile spreading across her lips. Kara could be so sweet, but she not so secretly loved when the blonde showed her metal. 

_I understand and I miss you too. Just don’t forget about me out there alright?_ She wrote back on a floating green keyboard as a green light workstation materialized around her and she even added a sad puppy emoji. Kara was most definitely rubbing off on her in all kinds of ways. 

_Never! Oh and this is so you don’t forget about me!_ Kara wrote back with a picture and Lena blushed. In fact, she blushed so hard her ring threw off sparks. Even rendered in shades of green the picture of Kara Danvers making a kissy face to the camera as she lay on her back in a comfy looking hotel bed wearing just her bra was enough to send her blood pressure skyrocketing. By the almighty algorithm! She was glad the messages they passed between each other were heavily encrypted, with an algorithm of her own design of course, because Kara Danvers was a tease!

 _Miss Danvers! That’s not fair! You’re in so much trouble when you get back!_ She wrote back grinning to herself thinking about all the things she was planning on doing with and to the blonde reporter once their current bout of busyness induced separation had passed

 _I don’t play fair! I play for keeps and I’m keeping you capiche?_ Kara replied with no emojis like Lena had discovered that woman did when she was being dead serious about something.

 _Capiche? Remind me to take you to Italy someday my little mafiosa._ She wrote back laughing now but also feeling that warm feeling spreading in her stomach at how commanding Kara could be when she let herself. 

_Oh I’d love that! We could have pizza, and all kinds of pasta and lasagna oh and those little balls of mozzarella… You’d really take me?_ Kara wrote back and she wasn’t the least bit surprised by now that Kara loved food, after all, it seemed to fuel whatever work out regime she was on. 

_I’ll fly you there anytime you want and you can order anything you want anywhere we go. Deal?_ She typed back at the blonde and she could just picture Kara jumping happily at reading the message.

 _Deal! You’re the best girlfriend ever! Got to go now! Got an interview in the lobby in five minutes and I seem to have lost my top!_ Kara replied with a winky face.

Girlfriend? Did she just write girlfriend? Lena thought and zoomed in on the last message. The letters hung large in front of her in glowing green font. Staring at that one word for ages just grinning like an idiot she didn’t reply right away instead she felt the overwhelming need to be flying right now.

“I’m her girlfriend!” she whooped as she took off through an open skylight window she’d installed in the roof of the warehouse. Then reality came crashing down hard. A warning blared from her ring and it sparked again. Next was the sound of sizzling ozone as the first blast hit her right shoulder and knocked her off balance. The second blast of yellow light slammed her to the ground leaving a small crater in the concrete where she’d landed. 

“Green Lantern of Sector 2814 you stand against the fear and power of the Sinestro Corps! You must be terminated!” a chorus of robotic voices proclaimed as Lena shook off the effects of being hit and saw three grotesque cyborgs floating above her all wearing yellow rings that seemed to almost ooze instead of glow with a sickly yellow light. They wore ragged yellow cloaks with hoods pulled up over mangled faces, but she could see necrotic flesh mixed with robotic implants and glowing yellow tubes.

“Ring analyze!” she commanded it taking to the skies again as fast she could will herself to and in the process left a ring of green fire behind on the ground. Her back hurt like a bitch from the impact and her right shoulder burned something fierce from the two blasts it had taken 

“Deputized Sinestro Corps cyborgs, no sentience detected, recommend extreme caution!” the ring reported back to her. 

“Sinestro Corps? That wasn’t in the…” she started but was cut off as yellow bolts started whizzing past her. It was time to fight now ask questions later. Pulling off a tight turn that made her eyes water underneath the mask she blasted the left most cyborg but it seemed to just shrug off her green bolts. 

The cyborgs turned in unison towards her and only a quickly summoned green shield blocked their shoots. Needing time to come up with a better plan she poured her willpower into the ring and let the shield explode in a shockwave of green energy that knocked her foes back far enough to give her some space.

Suspecting they were programmed to seek and destroy she headed inland at top speed. Needing to get away from the city which had just recovered from the falling satellite she’d diverted during her first outing. Finding a suitable deserted valley before landing and stumbling to her knees on the sparsely vegetated ground. Stubbornly she got to her feet and looked around. 

“Estimated time of arrival with continual scanning and updates,” she ordered the ring as she shrugged off the white coat and stood in only her black and green uniform with its green sash blowing in the wind. The coat was impressive in flight, but she didn’t want anything for her pursuers to potentially grab onto.

“Three minutes and twenty-one seconds Green Lantern 2814,” the ring replied and Lena put what Kara so lovingly called her big brain into overdrive making a mental checklist and working on different scenarios. Three cyborgs, no sentience, resistant to direct beam attacks. Synchronized attacks. Possible shared neural network. This sounded so oddly familiar, but she couldn’t place where from.

“Two minutes and forty-two seconds Green Lantern 2814,” the ring reminded her and she went to work constructing something she’d only ever theorized before. Two large Tesla Coils rose up around her along with a barrier bubble that covered her like a dome to buy her time.

“Two minutes and one second Green Lantern 2814,” the ring chimed in and she grunted almost frustrated at the damn thing as the first bolts of yellow started hitting her shield fired from afar. 

Arcs of green electrical current started dancing back and forth between the coils faster and faster as she willed this to work. In theory. If she could keep it up, the lightning she was about to create would generate a strong enough electromagnetic surge to hopefully short out if not outright vaporize all of her foes. The only problem being that according to her calculations she’d only get enough charge built up to fire three shots in the time she had left. 

The charge built and built and she could feel the ground starting to shake underneath her feet as she threw her arms out in front of her and pushed. Sweating from the strain she could make out the three yellow shapes as they came in low to the ground towards her and more bolts slammed against her shield. Despite her admittedly dire situation, her thoughts turned to Kara and it gave her strength. Rising up between the two massive coils she let the power dance around her and her ponytail rose up in the air from the static charge.

“Targets arrival imminent Green Lantern 2814!” the ring warned her and she would have laughed at the obvious statement if not for the fact she was generating and holding billions of volts at a high enough amperage to fry anybody that would come close all in one place with her mind. 

Opening a small hole in the shield she’d erected over herself caused her to be instantly rewarded with bolts of yellow hitting the ground all around her and knocking up dirt and debris. Raging against the incoming barrage she roared out in anger as green lightning surged out striking the left most cyborg and vaporizing it instantly as it gave an inhuman shriek and its ring fell to the ground and bounced a few times before breaking apart, but the other two veered off to the left and the right.

“Shit!” she cursed as she spun around drawing an arch of crackling green lightening around herself ready to hurl it at her next target. “Incoming at your south and north directions Green Lantern 2814,” the ring warned her and she fired off another thunderbolt of sizzling jade lightning at the cyborg to her left but the creature dodged it and a small hill was reduced to rubble behind it.

Two targets and one charge left in the coils. Yep, this was going to hurt either way she decided picking the cyborg coming in on her right as both of them had looped around to gain speed. They were just going to ram her now from the looks of it now. Acting as fast as she could think she hurled her last charge of emerald lightning at the misshapen monstrosity. It tried to swerve but she caught enough of it to knock it to the ground where it sparked and twitched with its ring crumpling away on its finger.

Spinning around she faced the last one, but she wasn’t quick enough and it slammed into her at full speed. Lena felt the air being forced out of her lungs as she tried to push back but her feet just dug into the ground as she was pushed back in a cloud of dirt. 

“Green Lantern of sector 2814 must be terminated,” the cyborg repeated its orders and Lena could see that its face was an oozing jigsaw puzzle of flesh and cybernetics as they came to a stop. It’s cold and dead fingers digging into her shoulders tearing at the padded material while she had arms crossed in front of her from a last-ditch effort to lessen the impact. 

“You will not stop what’s coming and what is right. You will burn like his power, Sinestro’s might,” the cyborg repeated some clearly pre-programmed execution speech and Lena looked it in the eyes or more accurately eye because one was cybernetic and glowing red as the other was bloodshot and sickly looking she just gave a sympathetic look as it went on.

“So has it been ordered and so shall it be carried out. First, the Green Lantern of sector 2814 shall know fear and fall and then the Kryptonian abomination shall fall,” the cyborg wrapped its hands around her neck and she felt yellow light burning against her skin, but she didn’t flinch.

“Oh you poor thing,” was all she said as the green angry looking spike she’d been constructing behind the poor creature’s head drove itself into the back of its skull and it started to shake and sputter as she burned its cybernetics out from the inside. It’s hands falling from her neck as it fell to its knees with green flames sizzling inside it.

“Thank… you…” the cyborg said in a distinctly more human voice which made her cover her mouth with both hands in a stifled gasp. The wretched thing crumpled to its knees with the yellow ring turning to glittering dust which blew away on the wind.

A sonic boom marked the arrival of Supergirl who upon taking one look around just wrapped her arms around the stunned hero and she was still holding her when the DEO arrived with Alex Danvers in the lead.

* * *

Kara was pissed, no pissed wasn’t a strong enough emotion, she was furious and vengeful she decided. The interview had been a ruse something to keep her busy and away from National City by somebody who clearly knew her secret identity. Because after ten minutes of waiting in the lobby she’d received an urgent text from Alex saying that Green Lantern was fighting some sort of cyborgs outside the city after they appeared at an L-Corp owned building. 

Lena had also gone quiet which worried her because usually when cyborgs were involved there was a good chance they were going after someone she loved. Pushing on harder she felt the familiar vibrations of air around as she was about to break past Mach one. Her telescopic vision revealed the battlefield where the Green Lantern stood, defiant and unflinching, then a blast of green light lit up the landscape.

“No!” she shouted as she saw the last remaining cyborg slam into the Lantern and the loud sonic boom caused the clouds around her to ripple as she blasted towards her fellow hero. 

Arriving just in time to see the last cyborg fall to its knees and hear it utter out “Thank… you…” to the shocked Green Lantern she did the only thing she could think of. Wrapping her arms around the shorter woman she hugged her protectively. At first, she tensed but then she relaxed accepting the gesture.  
.  
“They weren’t supposed to be sentient, just reanimated cyborgs, none of the scans showed it,” the fraught hero whispered into her ear. 

“Hey, hey, you did the right thing okay,” she tried to reassure the emerald hero and rubbed her back. “Whatever was left in them you gave release and peace to understand?,” she went on as she heard the DEO vans come rolling up and her sister jump out before the lead vehicle was even fully stopped. She waved her arm back at Alex signaling her to stay back and focus on clean-up. 

“How do you do it Supergirl? How can you be so sure all the time that what you’re doing is the right thing?” The Green Lantern asked her stepping back from the hug and Kara let her go. 

“With help from others,” she answered and glanced back at her sister who was directing the clean-up operation now and giving the two superheroes their space. 

“I’m not used to working with others,” the obviously proud woman admitted to her and Kara just smiled at her. 

“Is that why you blur your face and mask your voice?” she asked knowing she was pushing now, but the Lantern didn’t flinch or even glance away.

“I’ve got loved ones and I’m sure you do too,” she replied so coldly that Kara almost flinched herself as her mind went to Lena at the mere mention of loved ones. “I can see it in your eyes and by the way and, they were coming for you next so be on guard… please,” the Green Lantern went on floating upwards now as she held out her hand levitating her discarded white coat to her. 

“Don’t leave!” Kara called out of after her. “Let me help you please!” she begged not wanting the clearly upset hero to be alone.

“I’ll be fine Supergirl I’m a big girl, but thank you and sorry for last time. I know you didn’t mean to peek, maybe we can be friends yes?” the Green Lantern smiled at her and then in a blast of green flame she was gone as Alex put her hand Kara’s shoulder.

“You can’t help everyone, you know,” she told her solemnly. “Some people just don’t want to be helped, even if they might need it,” she went on.

“It’s just so frustrating to think that she’s doing this all by herself,” Kara admitted and turned to face her sister. 

“Hey, we live by your motto of stronger together remember? I’m sure you’ll wear the Lantern down eventually,” Alex told her now pouting sister who perked up somewhat at the hope being offered to her.

“She did say we maybe could be friends and stronger together is a….. Oh, Rao! Lena! I haven’t heard from Lena!” she caught herself before shouting it managing to just whisper it at her sister as she got ready to take off.

“Hold on! Hold on there! Kara Danvers is in Cape Hope remember,” Alex tried to stop her by putting both hands firmly on her shoulders and whispering.

“Text her! got it!” she nodded and pulled her phone from her boot and as her sister crossed her arms over her chest looking at her.

“Just how close are you two now anyway? I haven’t heard much from you since you’ve been chasing that story up north,” Alex quizzed her as she texted with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth

“She wants to take me to Italy,” she answered without thinking as she fired off a hopefully not too worried sounding message to Lena and then looked up with a horrified look on her face as her sister just smirked.

“When are you telling mom? Can I watch? Can I record it? Can everyone be there?” Alex started teasing her mercilessly as she wished the earth would just swallow her whole right now. Being busted truly did suck, but then her phone vibrated and she fumbled for it almost dropping it three times. It was a text from Lena and she was alright!

Wrapping her arms around her sister she picked her up and spun her around a few times for good measure as she did a goofy little happy dance. “Rao! She’s alright!” she exclaimed to her somewhat dazed but amused-looking sister.

* * *

Lena managed to fly back to her apartment while also somehow answering Kara’s text asking if she was alright after the blonde reporter had just seen the news about Green Lantern’s fight with the cyborgs. Another white lie was her reply, god she was starting to hate those, about how she’d been caught in the crossfire when inspecting a L-Corp building, but that Green Lantern had rescued her and driven the attackers off. 

Feeling physically and mentally exhausted she made a clumsy landing on her balcony before shrugging off her coat and stumbling into her apartment. Using the ring to open the fridge and pull a water bottle into her hand she chucked it greedily before throwing it in the trash. Then leaning against her kitchen counter she breathed heavily. Somebody was after her and Supergirl, that was not good, but then again it was nothing new either. 

Pulling off her mask she let it fall on the counter next she undid her ponytail and shook her hair loose before tracing her fingers over the torn up shoulder pads and neckline of her uniform to check for blood. Then Murphy’s Law reared its ugly head because of course it would and she heard footsteps from the bedroom followed by a slight gasp.

“Miss Luthor?” Jess asked in a confused voice stepping out of the bedroom holding the black dress she’d asked her assistant to pick up earlier. 

Lena froze then turned to face the woman in her dirt-stained superhero costume with scorch marks her shoulder and chest and torn up shoulder pads. She didn’t know what to say to the woman. How did you even handle being outed as a superhero? Her sexuality she’d accepted for a long time, but her Green Lantern identity was still new and raw and not ready to be exposed.

“I see… alright, let's get you cleaned up,” was all that Jess said cutting off any response from Lena and carefully placing the dress on the kitchen counter. Going into the kitchen cabinets her assistant pulled out a first-aid kit and walked over to her. “Sit please ma’am,” she ordered her and being too dumbfounded to do anything but obey Lena just sat down on one of the barstools by the counter. Then unable to do nothing more than watch at her assistant with a mix of shock and awe as the woman somehow figured out how to unzip her uniform and pull it off her shoulders. Lena winced a bit as Jess applied a warm anti-inflammatory gel to her shoulders and tried to open her mouth to speak but she was cut off again.

“Can’t have Miss Danvers see you like this now can we?” Jess commented inspecting her face for bruises now before turning towards the freezer and retrieving bags of frozen peas. “Looks like you got hit on the cheek, hold this to it please,” she said as she examined her for further damage and using surgical tape to strap another bag of frozen peas to the hero’s right shoulder which made her wince more than a little.

“I… why… why aren’t you freaking out?” she finally was able to ask her assistant. 

“Oh I am, in here don’t you worry,” the woman apprehensively replied tapping the side of her head with two fingers. “But you're hurt and my first duty is to help with that. You know I’ve seen many strange things working for you Miss Luthor, but I must admit this is the strangest by far,” she chuckled putting the first aid kit away.

“You won’t…” Lena started holding the bag of frozen peas to her cheek but was again cut off yet again which normally she despised but right now she was too tired to care. 

“Non-disclosure clause remember? And I would never expose you in any way, ma’am,” Jess promised with a gentle smile while applying a bit more gel to the various welts and bruises she could respectfully treat.

“I… thank you... “ was all she could say and Jess just smiled at her. Maybe she didn’t have to do this alone after all she thought. “And… and… call me Lena,” she added and her ever faithful assistant just nodded

* * *

Alex Danvers pulled off her surgical gloves after she’d dropped a tiny pellet of polished green glowing rock into a led lined Petri dish. Kara was not going to like this, heck she didn’t like this, but there was no mistaking it. Glancing at the dissected cyborg on the surgical table behind her and then back at the pellet, she frowned. Those things that had attacked Green Lantern had been powered by highly refined kryptonite housed in a lead-lined battery buried deep in their chests. Somebody was coming after both of National City’s defenders and they had to figure out who it was and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Jess knows so think of her as Lena's 'Alfred' going forward because I can't resist the Batman parallel.
> 
> A small note on Lena's Green Lantern uniform as well I'm sorta going for a merging of Green Lantern colors with the Captain Marvel sash outfit. Hope that's coming through, if not whatever you visualized in your minds works too!


	6. The Wooing of Kara Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a fluffy chapter after last installments bash-up drama!
> 
> Lena all healed up from her Green Lantern outing heads out to Cape Hope to surprise Kara. 
> 
> The girls progress their relationship further and Kara wonders how to tell Lena about her Kryptonian heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another jet-lagged fueled chapter and this one was partly written on my phone but please enjoy!

It took until Friday for Lena to heal up fully with the ring boosting her body’s natural healing process considerably and Jess helping her by treating her aches and pains with a steady diet of smoothies and anti-inflammatories. It had also been almost another full work week with Kara of at Cape Hope. The lack of progress on the story was clearly frustrating the reporter and the lack of the reporter was, in turn, frustrating Lena to no end. Kara had offered to rush back to National City after the cyborgs attacked, but she had told the intrepid reporter to stay since after all the attack had been directed at Green Lantern and not her. 

What is the Sinestro Corps? She’d asked the ring that question after the attack and the answers had been frustratingly vague. From what she could glean from its responses was that they were an evil analog to the Green Lanterns. Where the Green Lanterns protected they conquered through fear and now they were on Earth. She was deep in thought when her assistant entered the office. 

“Are you alright ma’am I mean Lena?” Jess asked bringing her a smoothie, pills and some paperwork to sign. Placing it all neatly on the desk in front of her as Lena hoped she didn’t look too miserable in general and only Jess was noticing. 

“I think I need to take a helicopter ride this afternoon,” she told her assistant praying she didn’t sound like a mopey teenager since she was sure as hell feeling like one.

“To Cape Hope perhaps and shall I arrange for a car there as well?” Jess asked pulling out her tablet as she started making the necessary arrangements. 

“Convertible if you can and send roses to Kara’s hotel,” she started laying out the plan for what would be their first proper date.

“There is a nice Italian restaurant in the town, want me to book that as well?” her assistant suggested and Lena’s face lit because she knew Kara would love that. “I’ll have a picnic basket put in the trunk of the car as well, just in case, she does like to eat that one,” she added.

“Hey who is dating Kara here?” Lena joked and her assistant just raised an eyebrow at her.

“I see it as good for office morale that you don’t and pardon my french here, fuck this up,” Jess deadpanned and they just looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

“I’ll try my best to not fuck things up, scouts honor,” she promised and held two fingers up to her forehead and saluted. 

“Good, now get ready. The helicopter will arrive in two hours and you need to dress up for this little excursion of yours. I think Miss Danvers deserves a bit more than a wrinkled business suit don’t you?” 

Later that day Lena watched the landscape pass by as she was flown towards Cape Hope and on Jess’s suggestion, she’d changed into a sleek black knee-length dress and her tallest heels which almost brought her to eye level with Kara. She’d called in a stylist at no small expense on such short notice to do her hair and make-up as well because she wanted to knock Kara on her cute little behind the moment the blonde laid eyes on her. If Kara wanted to play for keeps then Lena Luthor could play for keeps as well.

Finding the fittingly British racing green convertible Jess had arranged waiting for her. She gave a satisfied nod at seeing a single rose on the passenger seat as requested along with the packed picnic basket in the backseat. Sliding into the driver's seat she grinned when the engine roared to life and soon she was pulling up outside a rather cute and quaint hotel which was almost small enough to be called a bed and breakfast.

Stepping out of the car and pulling herself to her full height she picked up the rose before striding inside with a sway to her hips. When she stepped inside all eyes turned to her. She did know how to command a room if need be and she was feeling playful today plus the sense of power it gave her was something she’d need when facing up against Kara whom she meant to woo. The blonde did seem to have a certain talent for totally shorting out her brain after all.

“Kara Danvers’ room number please?” she asked the openly staring young man who was working the front desk. 

“201… up the… stairs first room on the right…” he stammered out his eyes wide and pointed her towards said stairs.

“Thank you,” she nodded at him making her way up the stairs hearing music blaring from Kara’s room, N’sync if she was not mistaken, she resisted the urge to slip on her ring and scan what was going on inside. Instead, while picturing Kara jumping on the bed, she raised her hand and rapped her knuckles against the door. 

“Coming!” Kara called out cutting off the music and she could hear the blonde shuffling around the room before opening the door. “Sorry I was just…” the blonde trailed off as Lena smiled at her with one hand on her hip and the other holding out a single perfect red rose. “Uhhh… hi,” the blonde reporter replied with her blue eyes wide in shocked surprise.

“You going to let me in or do you want to stare a bit longer?” she asked the reporter who stood there with her mouth open, glasses askew, damp hair up and all wrapped up in a fluffy bathrobe. 

“Stare longer please?” Kara asked sounding a bit uncertain of what she was saying and Lena wanted to do a fist pump at how totally she’d fried her girlfriend’s brain.

“That all you want to do? I wouldn’t be a nice girlfriend if I didn’t let you do more than stare,” she teased the blonde and by Schrodinger's Cat, this was so much fun! 

Kara just reached out mutely, took the rose being offered to her and smelled it with a goofy lovable smile on her face. Lena couldn’t stop herself from admiring.her girlfriend’s inherent sweetness. 

“You said the G-word,” Kara muttered still shocked and awed by Lena’s appearance. She reached out with her free hand very fast and pulled her into the small but cozy looking hotel room she’d been calling home for the past several nights. Lena felt herself pressing against the woman who most definitely was a chronic hugger with this hug being of the one-armed variety.

But she hadn’t come all this way just for hugs so taking full advantage of being almost the same height as her blonde girlfriend today she did the only logical thing to Kara in her honest opinion. She kissed her firmly on the lips while running her fingers through the damp golden locks of her hair. She could feel Kara pulling the door closed behind them and returning the kiss. With strong hands holding onto her waist she broke the kiss and held onto Kara’s warm and flushed face with both hands.

“Kara Danvers will you go on a date with me tonight?” she asked and looked lovingly into twinkling blue eyes. “Please, there will be Italian food,” she added with a little upwards curl of the right corner of her mouth. Kara did a very good impression of a goldfish before answering with her mouth opening and closing several times. 

“You… you flew here… got all dressed up... did that super hot thing with your hair... sent me flowers then brought me more flowers and thanks for the doughnuts too… just to ask me on a date tonight?” she half asked and half babbled sounding almost shocked that somebody would do that for her.

“Maybe not just for a date, but that was the idea, yes,” Lena laughed at her babbling girlfriend’s sudden realization and then was cut off by a long loving kiss followed by several small ones.

“Yes…. yes… yes…” Kara said after each kiss to her lips and Lena felt herself blushing at how happy she’d just made the girl. “You’re the best, just let me get dressed okay?” she asked.

“Take as long as you…” Lena trailed off this time as Kara had dropped her bathrobe revealing nothing but a pair of pale blue boyshorts and a modest white bra underneath. “...want!” she squeaked out the last word with considerable effort. 

By the Holy Higgs Boson, how was she going to even get to the car with this woman? Before Kara, she hadn’t recognized how much muscles affected her, but now they sure did. Something about the layers of the lovable bumbling blonde reporter Kara being peeled back like look this tickled her in all sorts of places. 

“You alright sweety?” Kara asked innocently as she set about getting ready by braiding her damp hair before slipping on a pair of dark jeans from her suitcase and Lena was sure she was pulling them slowly up on purpose.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t bring anything super fancy to wear with me on this trip,” she added wiggling to get the jeans up over her hips and then pulled on a simple white blouse taking her sweet time buttoning it.

“You… look… no, you are... perfect….” Lena managed to eke out as she watched her goddess of a girlfriend dress and thinking she just might have done something right in a previous life to deserve this woman in this one. 

“You know what I really love about you?” Kara asked bending down to put the rose Lena had given her with the rest that had been delivered earlier.

“What?” Lena replied just a little bit slack-jawed at the charm offensive that Kara was clearly waging against her in retaliation or was it to reward her maybe? For her own stunt of showing up as she’d done. The blonde sauntered over holding a pair of sandals in one hand and caressed her cheek with the other.

“You never look at me like I’m some naive and innocent small-town girl from Midvale,” Kara whispered in her ear and Lena felt goosebumps rising up on her arm. “I kinda like it… a lot,” she added leaning down gracefully to slip her sandals on.

“Oh you can be innocent and I love that about you, but you’re also a stunning and sensual woman and don’t let anybody tell you otherwise,“ Lena replied touching Kara’s cheek when she rose to her feet with the long braid falling over her shoulder. 

“Glad you realize that...” Kara grinned and leaned in close whispering in the CEO’s ear again. “I’m ready for you now…. Miss Luthor,” she purred and kissed her earlobe. Lena shuttered and offered her arm to her which the blonde, now smiling sweetly like she hadn’t just teased the living daylights out her, took happily.

* * *

“Whoooo!” Kara hollered as they drove along the coast with her arms in the air feeling the wind as Lena just laughed at the goof she had sitting next to her. They’d taken the scenic route along the coast since their reservation wasn’t for a couple of hours and Kara had insisted she’d something to show her.

“Turn left up ahead,” Kara pointed and she could see a lighthouse on a cliff in the distance. Not questioning the blonde she turned off the road and slowly drove them up a short path towards the white and red lighthouse.

“I’ve been coming here every day just to listen to the ocean and feel the sun on my face,” Kara explained and Lena just nodded wordlessly just enjoying the sound of the woman’s sunny voice. She stopped the car and watched her climb out of it.

“You coming?” she turned and asked and at that moment Lena realized she’d probably never say no to Kara for the rest of their lives. Rest of their lives? Where on Earth did that thought come from? Yet upon further examination, it wasn’t such a bad thought. 

Pulling off her heels because four-inch pins and grass do not mix she joined Kara at the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was starting to make its journey towards the horizon and Kara held out both her hands towards its warmth and smiled. All she could do was watch as the woman was bathed in light.

“Let’s take a picture,” Kara declared, pulled her phone out and wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder also squatting down slightly so they were at the same level. Again she just let herself be swept along with the force of nature that was the ever-excitable Kara Danvers.

“Smile!” the blonde laughed and Lena smiled but then just before the shutter clicked she turned and kissed her square on the cheek leaving a red lipstick imprint of her lips there. The blush she was rewarded with made her feel like she was flying unaided. 

“Do you want to post that picture?” she asked on a whim momentarily forgetting that they hadn’t even talked about making things social media official and blue eyes went wide. 

“You sure? Because it would make this thing kinda… an officially kind of a thing, you know?” Kara asked looking between Lena’s eyes and the phone in her hand. 

“Kara, I want this to be an officially kind of thing,” she assured her and smiled as the reporter stumbled over her words. 

“You know I’ve never been…” Kara started and stopped. “We’ve never talked about… I’ve just been doing what I wanted, which is like, not what I do… and people have all these labels and...” she tried again not quite able to verbalize what was going on in her mind. But how could she? On Krypton there had been no labels for things like this and it was causing conflict within her. Lena could sense it even though she didn’t know the full cause so she just pushed her finger to the blonde’s lips.

“There don’t have to be any labels on us, because you Kara Danvers are above those,” she stated firmly and looking into those impossibly blue eyes she got up onto her toes and pushed her lips to Kara’s mouth. When she pulled back the blonde was grinning like a loon and whatever doubts she’d been having had seemingly been dispelled, for now.

“How do you do it? How can you be so sure all the time that what you’re doing is the right thing?” she asked echoing what Lena herself had asked Supergirl not so long ago.

“Some would say it’s because of my genetic predisposition towards egomania,” she joked and instantly regretted saying that because Kara deserved a better answer than that, so she took a deep breath. 

“I honestly don’t know Kara. I could tell you that I calculate all the probabilities of my actions or that it’s all according to some grand plan I have laid out as some sort of billionaire futurist, but Kara sometimes you just have to take the jump. Never let fear win and never give up hope that it will all be better tomorrow. ” she answered truthfully. “Really sometimes it’s just duct-tape, WD-40 and lots of hope, be it in engineering or in life,” she added with a lopsided grin. 

“And posted!” Kara exclaimed just as Lena had finished her speech and in the car, her phone dinged. Looking up from her phone the blonde reporter was beaming brighter than the sun setting behind them.

* * *

In Paris, Cat Grant smiled when she got the notification of Kara’s post and made a note to call the fledgling reporter soon to congratulate her on quite the catch, but also to remind her not to forget about her own career. 

At he DEO Alex Danvers groaned internally as all eyes turned to her and she swore she’d get back at Kara for leaving her to deal with Winn and J’onn’s questions about the hows and whys of her sister’s relationship with Lena Luthor 

On the top floor of L-Corp headquarters, Jess nodded approvingly at her tablet’s notification and was just happy that her boss had kept her word and not fucked things up as promised before going back to working on what she called Project Lantern aiming to protect Lena’s identity. 

In Midvale, Eliza Danvers just penciled in an extra person for the family barbeque scheduled for next month and sent Kara text asking if this Lena was a nice girl and treating her right. 

Meanwhile in Metropolis Lois Lane was wishing she’d just stayed at work longer today instead of finding herself patiently talking her husband through why he shouldn’t fly out to have a long talk with his cousin. 

James Olsen just laughed at the post while he answered a rather frantic message from his friend in Metropolis with the man’s very patient wife also messaging him to ask him to talk to the farm boy, please.

And somewhere outside National City in a bunker buried deep underground a furious cloaked being howled and cursed the name of Lena Luthor as a traitor to her species before cowering in fear at being ordered to be silent.

* * *

After dinner and Kara bringing the nice old lady who owned the restaurant to tears at with her love of the woman’s cooking they had driven back to the lighthouse and spread out the picnic blanket. There they lay side by side with Lena pointing out stars and constellations Kara surprising her with considerable knowledge of astronomy.

"We had a telescope growing up," Kara explained and Lena just smiled picturing the young woman peering at the night sky. How had she found such a nerd of a girlfriend she wondered. 

"That is the constellation Leo and it always makes me think of you," she told her girlfriend and was rewarded with a peal of laughter.

"What's it's true especially when your hair is down!" she protested and Kara replied by rolling on top of her and undoing the braid in her Golden hair. 

"Like this?" she asked shaking out her hair and Lena felt that now familiar dry feeling in her mouth and just nodded. Then she watched wide-eyed as Kara leaned down and kissed her and strong fingers intertwined with her.

“I love this side of you,” Lena admitted as she let the blonde reporter take full control as a curtain of blonde hair blocked out the stars, the moon and everything but Kara’s beautiful face.

* * *

Much later, after the dinner and the moonlight picnic, they lay together on the bed in Kara’s hotel room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and Lena’s black dress was hanging off the bedpost. In the pale light coming in through the windows, Kara lay wide awake looking at the beauty sleeping next to her while holding onto her arm with raven hair splayed around her head like a halo. She’d have to tell her. How could she not tell her after today? 

Gently pulling her arm away and replacing it with a pillow she quietly got out of the bed and tip-toed to the window. Pushing the blinds open she looked to a particular patch of sky that used to be the location Krypton. 

She was Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-El. CatCo reporter and Supergirl. It always felt like one or the other but with Lena, she felt as if it all seamlessly blended together. She could be sweet and babbling around the woman while also allowing herself to be strong and in control. 

Still, she wasn’t stupid, there was the familial bad blood to consider and she knew her cousin was probably pacing a hole in the floor and annoying Lois to no end back in Metropolis. Walking over to her suitcase she opened the hidden compartment, installed compliments of Winn and the DEO, keeping her Supergirl suit. Running her fingers over the material she looked at Lena’s sleeping form. 

If she was being honest with herself she knew she’d been dropping hints without realizing it hoping Lena would notice. Teasing the fiercely intelligent woman by stripping down around Lena and letting the CEO see the real her underneath Kara Danvers’ unassuming wardrobe and using a bit more of her strength during their more intimate moments. Finally, she was sure she’d displayed far more astrophysical knowledge than a simple reporter should posses earlier in the night. 

“I am Supergirl,” she whispered towards the sleeping woman just to try it out. “My name is Kara Zor-El and I’m the last daughter of Krypton and I’m Supergirl and… I love you,” she tried again before closing the suitcase and sighing before sneaking back to the bed. After a little while of just sitting there looking at Lena’s face, she heard a change in the woman’s breathing. 

“Come back to bed,” the dark-haired woman mumbled sleepily and pawed at her arm before dozing off again

“I am. I was just thirsty that’s all,” she lied and Rao she hated lying to Lena. Climbing back into the bed she put her arm around the woman and snuggled close. It would all be better tomorrow. She’d unmask soon sort to speak, Lena would be shocked but understanding and then they could move on with their lives together. She hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is sneaking its way in slowly I promise!
> 
> I've been keeping the cast of this story small on purpose in case anybody is wondering where the rest of the cast is. Subplots are fun sometimes but I had a bad habit of getting lost in them back in the day.
> 
> As for my Kara being a tease, well I see it as with Lena she gets to be more forward instead of living up to other peoples expectations of her all the time. She's an adorable puppy of course, but come on she's also a grown woman!


	7. Breakfast Confessionals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes out! Confessions all around as Kara woman's up and Lena decides she won't live a lie no matter what the stakes!

Lena woke up finding the space next to her empty so she snuggled the still warm sheets assuming Kara was just in the bathroom or more likely her blonde girlfriend was out getting breakfast. 

Yesterday had been everything she'd hoped for, again and by Plank’s constant! Kara had been a fury once they got back from their evening out and she was pretty sure she’d never been carried to bed before like that. Fumbling for her phone she let out a low groan at the number of emails and messages waiting for her, but she smiled because there was indeed one message from Kara reading: _Hungry! Getting breakfast be back soon! Stay in bed!_

Meanwhile, Kara was really out getting breakfast bagels wearing a stylish pair of sweatpants with a matching hoodie, but also in the midst of a tiny little possibly huge crisis of confidence. What had been so easy in the night was proving quite a bit more difficult by the morning's light. Pacing back and forth outside the hotel she held her phone against her ear with one hand and a bag of bagels in the other.

"Kara breathe," her sister told her over the phone as she stumbled around her apartment having been woken up way too early on a Saturday by a panicking superhero in love.

"Trying to I swear. Why is this so difficult?" she asked her sister stomping her foot in frustration causing the sidewalk to crack around her foot. 

"Wow! You fell hard didn't you?" Alex asked wincing a bit on the other side of the line at hearing the sound of concrete cracking, but Kara could hear the sleepy smile in her sister's voice.

"Stupid hard," she admitted. "How do I even begin to tell her?" she asked even though she had a well-rehearsed speech ready even a superhero needs some support before revealing their alter-ego. 

"Start with I'm Supergirl and end with I'm your girlfriend?" Alex suggested. "Look there is not a chapter in the big sister guide book for this sort of stuff you know," she admitted sympathetically. 

Kara felt for the Supergirl suit she'd put on underneath her sweats before fleeing to the bagel shop on the corner. Waking up with Lena had been eye-opening and just a bit scary and she’d been having a lot of those moments lately. She knew she'd plunged into this relationship with reckless abandon following that day of the satellite falling and she'd gotten the girl, but now came the hard part.

"Kara you there?" Alex asked her and she jumped and almost dropped her phone she’d been holding against her cheek. 

"Yeah sorry just thinking," she admitted and looked up at the hotel and the four-story building felt very imposing right now.

"Listen and know that this is the only time I'll ever tell you this. But stop thinking, woman up and just do it! Oh and mom wants Lena for the family barbeque next month," Alex somehow managed to be helpful while teasing her at the same time.

"Don't think just do! Got it!" Kara nodded firmly. "Okay I can do this, how hard can it be, I do this all the time right? Wait! Forget I said that and just wish me luck," she rambled as she psyched herself up.

"Good luck and tell me how it goes," Alex was smiling on the other end when she wished her luck and she hung up, squared her shoulders and strode into the lobby. Only tripping twice on her way up the stairs to her room and taking a deep breath outside the door she opened it.

* * *

Lena didn’t stay in bed as ordered instead she rolled out of bed in the nude and looked around for something to put on. Her eyes falling on a t-shirt Kara had left draped over a chair so conveniently that it almost screamed “wear me” at her.

Picking up the soft well-worn cotton shirt she smelled it and there was that earthy smell of Kara again. It was almost like a dress on her, she realized, slipping the long shirt over her head as she stood in front of the room’s mirror and practiced what she knew needed to be done. 

“So Kara, we’ve been together a little while now right?” she started and stopped sighing at herself. “Hey, so you know that cool new hero that you interviewed? Well surprise!” she tried again and groaned.

“Ugh….” she exclaimed in frustration and stalked over to the dress still hanging off the bedpost and dug around for the ring she’d hidden there. Jamming the thing on her finger she looked at it and summoned up a green hologram of Kara.

“You’ve always been so nice to me,” she started and the hologram just smiled at her. “Believing in me and…” she trailed off and waved the conjured Kara away into wisps of green. This was going to be hard, but she’d dealt with worse in her life. 

Opening up to Kara fully felt scary compared to how it had been with Jess which had just kind of happened. It would put the reporter in danger no doubt and it might change everything between them. She was used to being the more powerful person in relationships, but the whole I’m a superhero took that to a whole nother level. Stuffing the ring back into its hiding place she took up a notepad and a pen the hotel provided and started sketching and calculating. 

“I’ll make the shield for her first, then I tell her, yeah Lena Luthor, CEO, Green Lantern, master of procrastination that’s me,” she scolded herself and shook her head as she crawled back onto the bed and let beautiful pure math take away her worries.

Ethics, however, kept interfering with her work. Ever since gaining the ring her mind had been filled with new knowledge some of it far beyond current Earth technology. Thinking of Star Trek’s Prime directive about no interference she tapped the pencil on the notepad. With the ring she could generate anything or ask it anything, but would it be the right thing to do? 

No shortcuts she decided, not for this, not for her project for Kara and it felt nice to not think about anything but her projects sometimes, but she knew it wouldn’t last. It never did.

* * *

Kara found Lena sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing the t-shirt she’d sneakily left out for the woman and little else. In front of her was a notepad with the hotel's name on it and she was writing out equations and diagrams for something she recognized because the beautifully brilliant woman was trying to figure out something she'd learned about when she was twelve years old on Krypton. 

"I brought bagels," she announced and Lena just grunted her acknowledgment and Kara put the bag on the bedside table. Then like a lightbulb going off in her mind, she had an idea for how to ease Lana towards seeing who she really was.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she leaned in close so they were almost cheek to cheek. Scanning the math and the rough sketches under the scribbled title of Project K version 24 with an underlined top-secret added for good measure. Smiling at the cuteness Lena sometimes let slip in private she steeled herself.

"That won't work you know. The energy flow will not be stable unless you add flow compensation here," she said pointing at the equation easily remembering this from lessons with her mother. "A personal force field is a very clever idea though," she added.”You going to make it for somebody special?” she asked.

Lena just nodded then it seemed to sink in what Kara had just explained to her. "Kara…" she looked up sounding very confused. No going back now she thought, rising to her feet and taking off her glasses before shaking her hair loose. "No… it can't be… you… can’t be..." Lena gasped with her kryptonite green eyes widening. 

“Lena just let me do this, please,” she begged quietly and smiled shyly at her girlfriend and slowly unzipped the hoodie she'd worn out exposing the crest of her house. Standing tall despite still wearing sweatpants after shrugging the hoddie of her shoulders. 

"By Hawking's Radiation!" Lena exclaimed and looked away. "Kara don't… show me… you don't have to show me," she almost begged. It was like she didn’t want to know as if this would change everything in their perfect little awkward relationship. And she wasn’t wrong. 

"Lena can you look at me, please?" she asked patiently and sweetly while smiling gently as she stepped out of her sweatpants so she could stand before the raven-haired and panicking woman in her full Kryptonian glory.

"Same blue eyes, same hair color, same hugs," Lena was saying now while keeping her eyes closed and Kara knew she making a checklist as she did with most problems to break them down. 

"Same Kara," she stated and gently took Lena's hand without resistance and put it on her chest. "Same heart," she added and kryptonite green eyes opened wide and they were glistening. Looking into Lena’s beautiful eyes and face she took a deep breath again as she sat down on the bed while holding the woman’s hand to her chest with both hands. 

"My name is Kara Zor-El and I'm the last daughter of Krypton. I'm Supergirl and I’m Kara Danvers and my heart beats only for you Lena Luthor," she said going a bit of her rehearsed speech and she was smiling and crying at the same time somehow. The weight lifting off her shoulders now she hoped Lena wouldn't freak out.

* * *

Lena opened her eyes slowly and felt Kara's, no Supergirl's, heart hammering in the blonde woman's chest. Her mind worked furiously to piece things together. Kara was Supergirl and Supergirl was Kara. The steel and intelligence she'd always seen in Kara Danvers had been the literal steel of her impervious skin. Her brilliant mind actually honed by thousands of generations of selective breeding and education light-years beyond Earth's. 

The impossibly muscular body she’d been shown time and again, the deep astronomical knowledge from the night before and not to mention the speed at which the woman sometimes arrived at her side when she was troubled. The hints had been there screaming at her, but she’d been willfully blind to them. Blinded by how right and good being with Kara always felt. Blinded by love perhaps?

Next anger flared up in the back of her mind, but for just a second before she remembered how Jess had handled seeing her as Green Lantern. Kara was coming out to her and baring her entire being and essence to her. Supergirl was trusting her with everything she had and was. 

"Say something please," her literal goddess begged her sweetly. The woman who had been doing everything short of slapping her with a cape in the past few weeks knowingly or not. 

"I'm…" she started pulling her hand away from Kara’s chest, no Kara Zor-El’s chest. Picking up the discarded glasses from the bed she put them on the reporter’s face and then took them back off the superhero’s face. Kara just kept still smiling, but with a worried look to her eyes as Lena ran her fingers over the crest and then over her arms. Feeling the fabric of the suit and studying it with her fingertips. Lena held the glasses in one hand as she felt the woman’s strong arms and without any restraint on Kara’s part, they were like warm steel to touch.

"I like you better with the glasses I think," she stated and put the frames back on Kara's face. It was a stupid thing to say but it was the only thing coming to her mind. Supergirl wearing Kara's glasses helped her merge the two in her mind. Like two wholes coming together to form one perfect being and it made her heart ache.

Kara started to speak but Lena held her finger to the hero's pink cherry tasting lips. Wearing the woman's t-shirt and barefoot she was keenly aware of her Green Lantern ring in the hidden pocket of her dress. So taking a deep breath she took the plunge.

"I understand why you waited and that’s because I wanted to wait too," she started hoping her words conveyed the depth of emotion she was feeling. "And it's not like you didn't give me hints, the blue and red colors, the goddess physique despite the frat boy diet and I just didn't want to see it. I didn’t want to ruin this wonderful thing between us, but I guess I have to do this now," she admitted ruefully moving of the bed and brushing past the confused looking blonde hero. 

"Lena… I…" Kara tried to speak and she was frowning now in confusion, but Lena just smiled. She knew what she had to do now and this was a bad idea and a good idea at the same time. Jess’ words ringing in her mind that she wasn’t to fuck this up. She had no intentions of doing that and she knew all to well that secrets should not be allowed to fester. Secrets and lies were not what she and Kara would be about going forward.

"Just watch alright?" She asked and the bespectacled hero nodded. She then held out her hand and focused her willpower on the ring. She'd not tried this before but she wanted to show off. The dress danced and twitched a few times before the ring slipped out of it and flew onto her extended finger.

"Rao!" She heard Kara gasp as she raised her fist above her head giggling a tiny bit at hearing the surprised hero gasp in shock. 

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!" 

She spoke the oath and Kara didn't even flinch when the green flame flared and now she stood in her uniform in front of Supergirl. This was good she decided and this was weirdly healthy in a messed up superhero lifestyle kind of way. Putting one hand on her hip and reaching for her mask. She had shared her secret with Kara and now she put all her willpower towards the hope that the woman’s big warm heart would accept her. 

"I'm Lena Kieran Luthor. I’m the Green Lantern of sector 2814 and we kinda need to talk, a lot," she said and pulled her mask off handing it to Kara almost as like a peace offering.

* * *

Kara gasped as the green light engulfed Lena and in a flash, there was Green Lantern. The heartbeat was the same, the hair color, the body. It was her Lena alright and despite super senses, she'd missed every clue, but never in a million years had she imagined this was how the morning would play out. 

"Oh boy…" she whispered and looked down at the green mask in her hands. Lena was a superhero, Lena was just like her and by Rao, she wanted to say something meaningful right now. 

"Oh boy indeed," Lena agreed sitting down next to her using the ring to levitate the bagels towards them and set them down on a green glowing table. "Eat your bagel you'll feel better," the brunette urged her, so picking up her breakfast bagel she took a big bite and chewed slowly as Lena spoke.

"The ring choose me that night of the Green Flare you reported on, I've been a superhero for a little bit over a month now and it sometimes scares the hell out of me," the brunette told her in a slow steady tone of voice. "I thought I could go it alone… but then Jess kind of found out and you did your whole I’m Kara Zor-El speech..." she trailed off. 

"You don't ever have to go anything alone now," she told Lena and put her arm around the shorter woman. “ Also how did Jess find out? I’m not jealous or anything, Jess is a good person and it helps to have a back-up at work, trust me!” she added feeling happy being able to share all this superhero stuff with Lena at last. 

“After the cyborg fight… it was stupid really. I’d asked her to get something from my apartment... I’d planned on surprising you that day, but kind of got side-tracked,” Lena admitted and leaned her cheek against her shoulder.

“Yeah I know all about side-tracking and it can be so annoying, but hey at least we’re in this together now right?” she asked and kissed Lena’s forehead before stroking the woman’s hair.

"The ring said I could overcome great fear, but then why is this so scary?" the brunette asked looking up at her and Kara just smiled and told the truth. It was something she rarely admitted to anyone, but Lena deserved the truth.

"Overcoming fear is very different from being fearless, I'm scared all the time you know, scared of being found out, scared of losing friends and loved ones," she confessed feeling Lena's arm around her back squeezing her.

"Somebody is coming after me and you and they probably know who you are," Lena told her seriously. “The cyborgs were oddly familiar and it’s not like we don’t have enemies you know?”

"I know, my sister figured out the same thing, but we're stronger together right?" she asked hopefully. 

"Together in all things?" Lena asked her and the vulnerability in the CEO superhero's voice sparked a fire deep inside her. She knew then that she’d fight for the rest of her days to keep them together and protect Lena with all her might.

"Together in all things," she nodded and took Lena's ring hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. “Hey, I’ve got an idea!” she smiled as she turned Lena’s hand over and looked at the ring. “Lena Luthor do you want to join me for a little flying date? I'll get us and I can't believe I'm saying this... salads, please?” she asked playfully and was rewarded with the sight of Lena’s face lighting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, I decided to have them both be adults about the whole thing hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Next up plot stuff with science, lasers and explosions coming sometime early next week!


	8. Fear Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara team up as their alter-egos as they try to figure out who has been trying to kill National City's Green Lantern.
> 
> Love, drama, action, angst, Lena sword fights, protective Kara wanting to throw people into the sun! This chapter has a little bit of everything.

The next day as much as Lena had wanted to stay with Kara in Cape Hope for the weekend the real world came calling that afternoon and she found herself heading back to National City with Kara promising she'd be home Sunday evening. Tapping her ring on the steering wheel she hummed to herself along with the pounding rock song blasting out of the car’s speakers. 

Kara would be coming home to be with her in fact and that both excited and scared her a little bit. Since the blonde reporter had made it clear in no uncertain terms that now they were both privy to each other’s secrets and with the looming threat to them both she’d be sticking by her day and night. One that thought she decided to call up Jess since she might as well use the time to get her apartment ready for Kara Danvers and her bottomless stomach. 

“Jess, it’s me,” she said as her assistant picked up on the fourth ring and the music blasting in the car faded into silence. “Hope I’m not interrupting,” she added realizing it was Saturday afternoon. 

“Not all miss… I mean Lena,” Jess answered sounding slightly less business-like than usual and she also could hear some shuffling going on in the background.

“Good, I need you to have the fridge at my apartment stocked and ready for Sunday evening and make sure there are fresh linens on the bed,” she instructed blushing slightly at the thought of Kara in her bed.

“Can I assume that things went well with Miss Danvers then?” Jess asked the laughter barely concealed in her voice as somebody called out if Jess wanted coffee or tea.

“It went… Tesla's Coils it went perfectly,” she answered feeling a nice warm sensation spreading in her chest at the thought of how well it had gone. “You sound like you have company, so I won’t keep you,” she added grinning.

“Thank you and I’ll make sure the apartment is ready for Miss Danvers’ arrival,” her assistant replied sounding thankful when she hung up and the music roared back to life. She gripped the steering wheel and sped up hearing the engine roaring to match the happy throbbing of her heart. 

So it was that while happily driving back to National City along the winding coastal road with the t-shirt she'd non-heroically stolen from Kara folded in the passenger seat and with a goofy grin on her face that once again the reality of what she was up against literally exploded into her life again. She barely had time to react when the road in front of her exploded into a shower of concrete and gravel sending the convertible veering off the side of the cliff the road wound itself along.

As the car started to plummet off the cliff she barely managed to create a solid green bubble around herself and the car causing it to, somewhat safely, bounce down the side of the cliff and into the ocean. In that very moment, she felt eternally grateful for Kara since the head-strong blonde reporter had insisted on her wearing the power ring now that they were both out of the superhero closet so to speak and it had just saved her bacon.

"Report!" she barked as she blasted up out of the ocean in with her dress billowing around her legs and with the convertible in tow behind her. She liked this car and wasn’t planning on leaving it at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

"No hostiles detected Green Lantern 2814…" the ring reported as she looked around feeling angry but she pushed it down. Anger didn't help and observation was the key as always. Setting the car down on the other side of the trench that had been blown across the road she made sure Kara's t-shirt was still there before she materialized her uniform against her body.

Somebody was trying to scare her and that somebody most likely knew that Lena Luthor was Green Lantern, but who could it be, surely not Jess and certainly not Kara could be behind this. Lex was locked up and under constant guard, her mother was off the grid, business rivals were all accounted for and that only left the faceless and cryptic Sinestro Corps. 

Pulling of her white coat and throwing it in the back of the car before sealing it under a green dome she took off for the sky and did a wide sweep across all frequencies and spectrums, but finding nothing at first glance she frowned. Then a sonic boom heralded the arrival of Supergirl and the hero looked scared and shaken.

"Are you alright? Your heartbeat stopped and I was so worried," she blurted out and Lena felt touched but decided for the sake of maintaining some sort of secret identity to stay in character as her heroic alter ego as best she could. Even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to hug the girl right now.

"I'm fine Supergirl,” she replied, put the ring to her lips and generated an earpiece in her left ear so could use the ring to speak at a volume only the worried looking hero could hear.

Keeping Supergirl separate from Kara Danvers was proving to be harder then she’d planned on. Since now that she knew, she could see hints of the reporter in Supergirl whenever she looked at her. It didn’t help that she was coming to the slow well-researched conclusion that she loved that reporter.

“I’m modulating my voice to a low-frequency only you can hear and the protective bubble must have blocked out the sound when you were listening for my heartbeat. Which by the way is kind of sweet in a Twilight sort of way," she said, unable to resist smiling as Kara’s eyes widened before she gave a nod.

"The DEO alerted me about an atmospheric entry at this location,” the blonde hero answered sounding all business now, but then giving a shy smile she whispered which made Lena’s heart do that fluttering thing: “I was worried so I checked for your heartbeat, sorry didn’t mean to be all stalkery," with the ring generated earpiece amplifying the woman’s earnest words in Lena’s ear.

“You’re such a sweetheart, superhero business now relationship stuff later because we might be watched,” she secretly spoke back and then raised her voice. “I’m going to do a narrow area scan for whatever impacted the ground. Your government friends have any further information?" she asked making the earpiece vanish into a shower of sparkling green particles.

"They detected a massive power spike coming from somewhere underground and outside of National City shortly before the impact on the ground here," Supergirl reported putting her finger to her ear and Lena noticed the small carefully hidden white earpiece.

Generating her green light analytical goggles in front of her face she started scanning for ion trails and particle remnants and soon an arch of green light marked the trail of whatever had impacted the road in front of her car.

“Somebody launched roughly five hundred grams of iron at me from high orbit, but their math was sloppy so they hit the road in front of me instead of me, guess I got lucky it wasn’t a direct hit,” she concluded with her eyes darting between green readouts and graphs dancing in front of her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kara clenching her fists at this latest piece of news with her blue eyes narrowed at something far away across the horizon. This hadn’t been meant to scare her. This had been a direct strike meant to take her out. She’d seen Supergirl like this when she was upset, so before the hero could blast away in a fit of rage she took the woman’s hand and flew them high up into the stratosphere away from any prying eyes or super sensitive ears.

“Kara, I’m fine, they missed,” she insisted as they floated high above the Earth, but Kara’s jaw was still firmly set so she took the blonde’s hands in hers as they floated facing each other.

“Kara please listen to me, we’ll get whoever did this, but I need you to look at me, please,” she asked the hero who she’d only this morning found was also her girlfriend. No correction she thought her very protective superpowered girlfriend. She slowly extended her emerald aura around them both hoping to soothe the rage bubbling inside the hero.

Kara relented taking her eyes off the horizon and focusing them on her with such intensity that she had to fight hard not to shrink from those hard blue eyes, but then came the hug and she was glad for the green forcefield encasing her.

“I’m going to find whoever tried to hurt you and I’m going to throw them into the sun,” Kara promised her and as nice as it felt to hear that she rubbed the woman’s back soothingly. Kara could be such a compassionate person, but she was starting to see that there was deep seeded rage inside her as well.

“No you’re not, we’re going to find them and hand them off to your sister, honey throwing people into the sun is not who you are,” she reminded her protective blonde girlfriend who just nodded in response.

"Now do you want to go digging? Because I'm tired of being attacked and you look like you could do with punching something,” she asked still rubbing Kara’s back trying to assure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Okay I’m better now and don’t worry I’m not going to go all red kryptonite, but can you do supersonic flight?" Kara asked with a little sniffle before giving a small playful smile and Lena felt her heart jump again at the thought that Kara had been so worried about her, but also at how no matter what the happened sunshine inside Kara could never be clouded for long.

"Only one way to find out," she replied with a cocky grin floating away from Kara but holding onto her hands as long as she could.

“On three?” Kara asked and she nodded drawing on her willpower and building up energy for blast off.

“One… two… three!” Kara counted down and was gone in a blink of an eye. Unleashing the burst of energy she’d been building up she took after the blonde leaving a green trail burning across the sky.

* * *

Supergirl was fast, she'd always known that but when you try to keep up with her you really feel it. Einstein’s hair! I’m dating Supergirl flashed through her mind briefly before she started pouring every ounce of willpower into the ring. Despite giving her all she could barely keep up with the Girl of Steel who was probably holding back.

The location Kara’s government friends had given them was a nondescript area outside National City. Really just a patch of bulldozed dirt, but her ring was going crazy and sparking as they approached. No alarms, no missiles or lasers firing at them. This felt wrong.

"You alright there GL?" Supergirl asked her and Lena was glad that she was making the effort of keeping their personas separate right now. The woman had strong emotions and it was why she adored her, but now was not the time for strong emotions.

"Something down there is… wrong…" she muttered focusing her will on the ring to calm it down.

Pointing the ring at the ground she scanned for an entrance. This proved to be a mistake as fire erupted from the so far absent missiles and lasers which had been cleverly hidden behind lead line hatches, but Kara flew in front of her and absorbed the brunt of it before she even had the chance to throw up a shield.

“Keep scanning for a way in GL. I’ll take out the weapons,” the unfazed hero shouted and Lena watched as a red and blue blur zoomed around the area drawing fire from the defense system as she heat-vision blasted or just straight up blew through the bunker's defenses.

Finding the hidden doorway buried underneath the dirt she conjured up a pair of giant robotic hands which pulled the rocks and dirt away. Flying down to the doorway she found a keypad and hand scanner. Somebody wanted to keep them out, the door was lead lined blast door, similar to a design she’d come up with a few years ago for use on the new space shuttle in fact.

Reaching out she pointed the ring at the keypad and started inserting thin tendrils of green light into the lock behind it. Meanwhile, she created a green glowing hand shape around her left hand and pressed it on the sensor. Supergirl landed next to her and watched her work while she dusted of bits of machinery and dirt from her shoulders.

“Watch my back please,” she said without looking away from her task. “Five… seven… three... “ she then counted out numbers to herself as a green visor over her right eye allowed her to see inside the lock. Tiny green tendrils shifting electronic pathways around while Kara watched her back. They made a good team, brains and brawn, not that Kara was lacking in the brains department. 

With a loud protesting sound of metal scraping on metal the door started opening, heavy reinforced steel hatches parting slightly as she hacked the lock. “Grab the hatches don’t let them close,” she urged the blonde hero and with a nod, Supergirl drove her hands between the crack that was forming and held fast.

“This door.. is quite… strong…” the blonde grunted as the doors kept trying to close. Lena glanced and saw muscles flexing underneath the blue fabric as Kara dug her feet into the ground.

“Just need a few more seconds, hold on,” she urged again and more tendrils emerged from her ring and sequences started scrolling in front of her eyes at great speed. Hearing the sound of steel bending and protesting machinery she pushed on the hand sensor, but it just sparked and the door tried to close with even more force. 

“Ouch!” she exclaimed shaking her zapped hand and glanced apologetically at Kara. “You alright?” she asked and despite straining at keeping the gap she’d created open the blonde hero just nodded. 

“I’m fine, just get it open okay?” Kara said sounding strained and it was clear that whoever designed this didn’t want anybody to get in here which caused Lena to let out a frustrated growl. Time for Plan B. If you can’t hack it just break it.

“This might zap you,” she apologized beforehand and Kara just nodded again as she started to overload the circuitry of the lock and it hissed and sparked. Then green lightning danced over Supergirl’s body but the lock finally gave up its fight and then doors slowly parted open. Rushing to Kara’s side, she began scanning the blonde hero with her ring and making sure nothing was out of place. 

“Don’t worry it just tickled,” Kara stated dusting herself off as she checked the hero over with a worried look on her face. She’d taken a quite the electrical current and she needed to be sure.

“GL relax, I can take a lot more than that,” the blonde assured her putting a strong hand over her ring and she relented and looked towards the tunnel stretched into the bunker before them.

“Impervious super beings first?” she offered with a small bow while pointing at the dark tunnel that extended into the earth behind the forced open doors. Kara pulled herself up to her full height, grinned and strode in with Lena following close behind her, generating a green beam of light from her ring to illuminate their path.

“Not hearing anything, no heartbeats, no breathing,” Kara said taking point and scanning the bunker with her senses. “Smells like… dead flowers,” she added wrinkling her nose before kneeling down at a black scorch mark on the wall and the blonde hero swiped it and smelled it.

“What is it?” Lena asked kneeling down next to her illuminating the patch of grime on the wall with her ring.

“I think… this used to be a person,” Kara stated with her face getting paler as Lena used her ring to light up the wall as it stretched down the corridor. Similar patches littered the floor and the wall interspersed with blown open doors.

They shared a worried look and then jumped slightly when a belated alarm started blaring bathing the scene in red light. The siren wailed for a few moments before dying with a pitiful whine but the red lights stayed on.

“Ring is picking up a faint signal of some sort coming from a room at the end of this hallway,” she stated pointing her ring towards the far end of the hall. Kara got up and offered her a hand which she took and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, for which she was grateful because her legs were shaky now.

“I don’t think anybody was meant to get in here,” she mused. “The entrance was buried under tons of dirt and the area had been flattened completely. We’re definitely in a trap or worse a tomb. So keep alert,” she urged the blonde hero who just nodded firmly, she also noticed that Kara was getting paler and paler as they went deeper into the bunker and saw more and more carnage.

Wordlessly and with great care that they didn’t step on any of the splotches that not so long ago had been men they made their way down the hall. Then at the only unblasted door in the entire structure, they silently looked at each other yet again. Lena nodded for Kara to step inside first. A crunching sound echoed in the deserted bunker as the Girl of Steel broke the lock and it was followed by a loud shocked gasp as the hero froze after taking a step inside the room.

“What is it… mother?” she asked then exclaimed pushing past the stunned hero. Her eyes went wide and then she felt vomit at the back of her throat rising. There strapped down on a surgical table and barely conscious lay Lillian Luthor in a yellow variant of her uniform, with the words “unworthy” carved into the wall behind her.

In pods along the walls were six cyborgs in varying states of construction of the same design that had attacked her. The technology had been all too familiar as she’d suspected. Why did it always have to be her family she wondered. What had she done to earn such unrelenting hatred from the people who had raised her?

“Lena… run…” her adoptive mother croaked out between dried lips snapping her back to the here and now. Shaking off her initial shock she pulled off her mask while scanning her mother with her ring. The woman’s veins seemed to be glowing yellow just below the skin as Kara looked away gulping hard. Someone had strapped her mother down and injected whatever yellow liquid was pumping through her veins. 

“What… who did this to you?” she asked leaning down and as much as she loathed the woman nobody deserved this. Furthermore, she already suspected who might be behind this. Yellow Lanterns worked with fear and this must be terrifying to Lillian, strapped down and treated as a lab experiment, just as the vile woman had treated so many aliens.

“He’s coming… with fire... and fury and hates your Corps so much,” her delirious mother said haltingly with her eyes unfocused and she could see their whites were yellow. She felt Kara putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and the hero’s face was very pale now. 

“He gave... me the power... to destroy them, but I failed to even scare you… you are a Luthor after all, you do not… fear anything,” her mother whispered as her eyes started to close before she saw Kara. “You!” she hissed and raised her hand towards the blonde hero, but on her hand where a ring had clearly been was only a circular burn.

“Mother, who gave you power?” Lena insisted trying to make her mother focus on her and not Supergirl as she waved Kara away. 

“Sin… estro and I’m so sorry,” the woman whispered as whatever strength she had left fated and Lena felt her going limp. She didn’t have time to worry because loud hissing noises signaled the release of the half-completed cyborgs that lined the wall.

“Lena….” Kara then whimpered as the uncompleted cyborgs were released from their most likely led line pods. A quick scan with the ring alerted her to the presence of kryptonite, more accurately a spike in the amount because there were microscopic particles in the air all around them as well. Cursing herself for not being more careful as she realized it had been slowly affecting Kara since the moment they stepped into the bunker and she needed to leave right now. 

“Get my mother out of here,” Lena told her unsteady looking girlfriend and when she protested weakly she just levitated her mother’s limp form into the blonde’s arms. “Kara go, please,” she begged as the blonde looked at her then at the limp woman in her arms.

“I’ll be back,” the weary-looking hero promised her and struggled to walk out of the room with her face now deathly pale and sweat glistening on her forehead. She knew that Kara would never let anyone come to harm, not even Lillian Luthor and the further away the blonde got away from the cyborgs the stronger she’d become. 

Summoning up a green hard light armor over herself she stood in the door blocking it to give Kara as much time as possible to get out of the bunker. The cyborgs lunged towards her, no power rings on these models, but they made up for it with relentlessness and good old fashioned punching and eye lasers. It didn’t help that this time she didn’t have any time to prepare or think up a clever solution. 

Ducking a blow aimed at her head she conjured up a glowing jade blade that extended from her right wrist and severed the offending appendage as the cyborg howled and fell back. Yet two managed to land blows on her with enough strength to crack her armor causing her to stumble backward into the hall.

Six against one and she couldn’t think herself out of this one she knew that. All she had to do was buy Kara time to hobble out of the bunker. So drawing on something dark and hidden within her mind she exploded in a flurry violence.

Twin green blades extending from her wrist she started slicing and twirling between the cyborgs. Severed limbs falling to the floor and yellow-ish blood splattering her face as broken cybernetics sparked. Now she was under no illusions that she wasn’t a fighter, but she understood the basics, keep moving and don’t get hit. Just like college fencing but with way more murderous cyborgs.

“Luthor life-sign no longer detected within range,” one of the cyborgs droned just before she cut it’s head off and her eyes went wide because the walls yellow blinking lights revealed themselves. Flashing faster and faster. It had been a tomb and a trap and fuck she was deep inside it. Turning to run she felt cold strong hands grabbing her from behind and dragging her back into the room.

Slashing at everything around her in an effort to break free before the flashing yellow lights stopped and she heard the faint sound of Kara’s voice calling out to her: “I’m coming!” the sound of Kara’s voice echoing in her mind as she let out a massive green explosion throwing the remaining cyborgs back, but there wasn’t enough time. “Lena run!” she heard her love calling.

In the face of her doom, Lena Luthor just smiled with her face streaked with yellow blood as then the room around her exploded.

* * *

While Lena fought, Kara was struggling to carry her emerald warrior’s adoptive mother to safety, but she triggered another cloaked sensor embedded in the wall by the entrance to the bunker. It flashed yellow and the flashes started coming faster and faster.

Falling to her knees she took a deep breath and felt the sun on her skin burning away the lingering effects of kryptonite exposure. Laying the limp body of Lillian Luthor on the ground she got her feet just in time to see the yellow lights stop flashing. “I’m coming!” she called back towards the entrance as she tried to fly but she stumbled still too weak.

“Lena run!” she called out down the tunnel she’d just emerged from before turning back barely fast enough to shield the unconscious Lillian Luthor from the blast as the entire bunker exploded with dirt and concrete blasting out of the entrance and falling in chunks all around her.

“Lena!” she cried out getting to her feet again waving her hand in front of her face coughing and trying to see through the cloud of dust.

“Lena!! Come on drop the shield so I can find you!” she shouted as the dust cleared enough to reveal a massive pile of rubble where the entrance had been and the entire structure appeared to have collapsed in on itself as she stood in the center of a circular depression where there had been just flat ground moments before.

“LENA!!!” she screamed towards the sky when she realized that she still couldn’t hear anything and the force of her scream shook the earth around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somebody said they were tired of Luthor's as the bad guys all the time in fics so here is my twist on that.
> 
> Tune in next time for Kara 's rage unleashed and Lena's fate!
> 
> p.s. sorry about the red-herring in previous chapters


	9. Red Sun’s Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the events of the last chapter sends people to some unexpected places. Some good, some bad and some surprising.

Alex Danvers leaned out of the open side door of the black helicopter as they raced towards the site of the explosion that had been felt in National City. All the while cursing herself for not being there when Kara and the Green Lantern had arrived, but the area had read as totally deserted so there had been no rush or so they had thought. In fact, she'd been enjoying a rare day off duty, visiting a rather special friend she'd been working up the courage to tell Kara about soon. However, her self-beratement was abruptly interrupted by the helicopter shaking violently as it got hit by a shockwave and she was barely able to hold on with her ears ringing.

“Kara…” she exclaimed but it was drowned out by the helicopter’s rotors as she realized what the source of the shockwave had been. In the distance, she could see the crater the blast had left on the ground and in the middle of it stood the figure of her sister easily identified by a billowing red cape. 

Landing a few yards away from the center of the blast that had shaken the helicopter she ran towards Kara, ears still ringing and her weapon slapping against her leg. Then when he got close enough she froze. Kara was staring down at the ground, with blonde hair obscuring her face, but then she raised her head slowly and Alex could see that her sister's eyes were glowing bright red. Her eyes followed Kara's furious gaze and on the ground, the prone form of Lillian Luthor explained almost everything to the elder Danvers sister as she watched Kara pick the unconscious woman up from the ground with one hand without any effort while holding onto a fistful of fabric.

“You did this,” Kara rasped and the sound was almost inhuman as her eyes sizzled with barely contained heat vision. “Wake up Luthor,” she ordered in that same rasping voice shaking the woman awake and blowing a puff of cold air in her face.

“Supergirl don’t!” Alex shouted hoping to snap her sister out of whatever rage had consumed her, but was instead met with a piercing stare that robbed her of speech and the power to move. 

“She…” Kara growled shaking the woman that was now grasping pitifully at the hand wrapped around her front. Human fingers trying in vain to dislodge a hand that could crush a lump of coal into a diamond. “She… killed Lena!” her Kryptonian sister roared towards her and Alex had to dig in her feet and crouch down so she wouldn’t get blasted backwards by the force while holding her hands over her ears.

“Oh no…” she gasped as the full reason for Kara’s rage became all to frightfully clear. Kara had told Lena and now Lena was seemingly gone. It was painfully clear that there wasn’t a force on Earth that could stand in Kara’s way at this moment.

“Now Lillian Luthor of Earth, you’re going to answer me or I’ll start burning of the parts of your brain that I don’t think you need,” Kara menacingly drawled at the terrified woman in her grasp as she floated up off the ground.

“You…. you don’t do that…” Lillian Luthor protested weakly with wide frightened eyes as Alex was forced to just watch and quietly beg her sister not to do this. 

“Karal don’t do this,” she whispered under her breath and hoped that her sister would hear her, but if she did she showed no sign of acknowledgment. 

“But it would be so easy,” Kara giggled but there was no joy in her voice. “Heat vision focused through your pupils like a scalpel and I can just snip things away,” she coldly explained just how she’d lobotomize the Luthor matriarch and it made Alex’s blood run cold.

“Now tell me! Where is Sinestro?!” she demanded with her red eyes flaring up again when the answer wasn’t forthcoming. “Right, let's start with your fine motor skills then…” she just nodded coolly and a beam of blue burning light slowly extended from her eyes.

“I don’t know!” Lillian wailed closing her eyes turning her head to face away from the terrifying visage of the enraged Supergirl. “He sent me the ring, told me he was coming and that I was supposed to clear away the obstacles to his arrival,” she blurted out.

“But then you failed because Lena is… was always smarter than any of you!” she again roared and every human within a mile radius had to cover their ears. Animals fled and birds were knocked out of the sky as Lillian's ears started to trickle with blood which ran slowly down her jaw.

“I’m didn’t mean for Lena too... “ the woman whimpered pitifully but was cut off as Supergirl snarled at her again. Meanwhile having taken a chance with her sister distracted Alex had managed to sneak up behind her and tug on her cape to get her attention. Only one tactical move left she'd decided. A direct strike at the very heart of who Kara was as a person, as a hero.

“Lena wouldn’t want you to do this,” she told her gently. “You don’t kill,” she added a little more firmly as Kara blinked a few times with some of the red glow fading from her eyes. Then Lillian Luthor made the mistake of opening her eyes and glancing at the still furious hero and Kara shook her head as the rage flared again in those blue eyes and despite herself, Alex recoiled from the sight.

“She must pay!” Kara stated flatly, but Alex gave the cape another tug like a child trying to get the attention of a god. The attention of an enraged goddess who was barely holding onto her own goodness in her grief-stricken state. 

“Remember that Lena only wanted to be better than them. To redeem the Luthor name, but this, this doesn’t honor her does it?” she asked the still enraged hero and that seemed to hit upon something deep inside Kara’s rage clouded mind. A buzz in her earpiece alerted her to the rest of the team's arrival as she held her breath while signaling the agents to keep their distance with a slight gesture of her hand

“I couldn’t keep her safe, was too weak and she told me to run,” Kara whispered sadly floating back to the ground. “Told me... told me to get her mother to safety,” she spat at the woman and unceremoniously dropped her on the ground. Turning away from the scurrying Luthor she wordlessly started towards the rubble covering the entrance to the blasted bunker.

“Kara I…” she tried to find the words to comfort her sister but was just met with a hollow blue-eyed stare. Alex Danvers had never felt as helpless as in that moment, she couldn't just shoot this problem or outmaneuver it. Kara would just have to be allowed to grief and process what had happened.

“Alex just… either get her out of my sight or help me dig,” Kara answered her in a flat voice glancing down at the now deaf Lillian Luthor and then ever so slowly started moving boulders away one by one in a daze. It broke her aching big sister heart to watch Kara dig with her bare hands as she cuffed Lillian and handed her off to two agents for transport.

* * *

Lena… was gone. There was no heartbeat within fifty miles that could possibly be hers. If a body was down in the bunker there were hundreds of tons of rock between her and it. Kara felt empty like something had been ripped from inside her and now there was just a gaping void in her being.

Hours passed, each boulder carried away and piled up slowly exposing the partial remains of the entrance. People came and went. Alex, James, and Winn, but she didn’t speak to any of them. The only thing she did was ask them to get out of her way or help her dig. With her cape long since discarded, she worked without pause. Sometimes the rubble would collapse down on top of her and she'd have to dig herself out, but she kept at it, hour after hour as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was a reddish sunset over the desert, like the red of Krypton, like the red of Lena's lips as she laughed. Crushing the boulder she'd been carrying into fine powder as she again she felt the red hot rage flaring up inside her as if it was trying to fill that void, but she pushed it down for now. Feeling loss was just her lot in life it would seem. Krypton, her parents, Astra, Jeremiah and now Lena. Now there wasn’t much left to lose. Find Lena, bury Lena, find this unseen Sinestro and burn him to ash within the setting sun.

Darkness fell and with it came the memories of Lena. Lunch meetings that had, in reality, been dates before they managed to stop being idiots. Fighting together against threads mundane and intergalactic. Those late night texts after Lena had saved the city with both of them finding the courage to overcome their fears. Their few short weeks together felt like forever at that moment and she wished with all her might she could have that time back. Lena had told her to always hope for a better tomorrow, but how could there be a better tomorrow if the better half of her wasn't there to face it with her?

“You look like you could use some rest dear,” a familiar voice shook her out of her thoughts. It was Eliza Danvers, wrapped in a warm sweater and with a knit cap on over her hair, smiling sympathetically at her and holding a tinfoil-wrapped sandwich and a flashlight because the sun had indeed long since gone down while she'd been lost in thought. 

“Help me dig or…” she tried repeating that same line, her voice monotonous, but this time she just fell to her knees. She couldn’t do this anymore and no matter how hard she tried the memory of Lena holding her hand and they promising each other they’d be together in all things, wouldn’t go away. And it made her so angry that she pounded her fists into the ground making the earth shake around her. It wasn’t fair, she gave and gave and yet the universe kept taking people from her. "Why?" she demanded of the heavens. 

"Rao! Why me? Haven't I done enough?" she demanded as she got on her hands and knees and pounded her fists against the unyielding ground. Then sensing Eliza kneeling down next to her, she allowed herself to for the first time to cry. Loud sobbing wails that shook her entire being as her Earth mother rubbed her back soothingly while her tears watered the desert sands. Sniffling she rose up and opened up her arms in a silent plea to be held and the woman who’d raised her hugged her. So it was that Kara Zor-El let herself be held as she cried it all out until there were no more tears to be shed.

“I hadn’t even told you about her…” she admitted and Eliza just nodded against her shoulder. “She is smart, like super smart and when I told her I was Supergirl she… she just... acc... accepted me,” she cried out again and it turned out she wasn’t out of tears yet.

“You shouldn’t give up hope yet,” Eliza tried to comfort her, but Kara knew it was futile to hope. She couldn’t hear anything and even with her X-ray vision should couldn’t find anything down there. A quiet gust of wind signaled yet another arrival as she sniffled and tried to wipe away some of the tears from her cheeks. 

“No, she shouldn’t,” J’onn’s voice rumbled and she looked over Eliza's shoulder to see the towering Martian in his true form standing behind them. “Sorry I didn't come sooner, I wanted to wait for darkness,” he apologized and walked up to the partly uncovered entrance. Quietly studying the bent and broken steel and at the bottom of the tunnel, Kara had dug. 

“Can you sense her?” she asked hopefully and then looked down dejectedly when the Martian shook his head. “No but I can remove any doubt,” he offered as he phased out becoming slightly transparent and started to walk into the collapsed tunnel through the solid rock. 

Minutes stretched into an hour as she clung to Eliza and waited for J’onn to return. The stars had come out and it just made things hurt even more because it had been just last night she’d laid under those same stars with Lena. When the Martian returned looking empty-handed at last she looked at him with confusion writ large on her face.

“She’s… simply not there,” he admitted. “No remains, no ring which should have survived the blast. Only this," he offered Kara the green mask Lena had taken off while speaking to Lillian and she must have dropped in the ensuing fight. "It is as if Lena Luthor simply… vanished,” he concluded and in the sky, a comet with a red-hued tail streaked across the heavens as Kara clutched the mask to her chest. Maybe there was hope after all and she was going to find Lena no matter where in the universe she was.

* * *

It was dark and slightly chilly when she woke up. Was this hell? Heaven? Limbo? Why was she talking to herself again? She’d been making an effort not to do that. Slowly and painfully opening her eyes Lena Luthor, the Green Lanter of Sector 2814, saw nothing, just endless inky blackness all around her. Total darkness she thought fantastic, but she was sitting against something firm at least. Tapping her ring against the surface she heard a metallic clang ring out. If this was Heaven she was sorely disappointed for there were no blondes and if this was hell well it could be much worse. 

“Report?” she asked feeling her voice croak, but the ring didn’t respond which worried her. It was the most powerful weapon in the universe and a near instructable endless source of power. Thus for it to go silent could only mean that the situation was grave regardless of her location in this world or the next. 

“Let there be light?” she declared focusing hard on the ring and it took all her willpower just and several tries to summon up a tiny orb of green light. “Making it hard on me eh?” she asked the unresponsive ring but at least the light did allow her to take stock of herself and her surroundings. 

It was a perfectly square room she noted with no visible doors or windows. The walls were made out of hexagonal metallic plates and the same went for the floor she was sitting on. Next, with some apprehension, she looked down at herself. The first thing she noticed was that her uniform was ripped across the chest and shoulder exposing her collarbone, but thankfully there was no blood. Those cyborgs had seemingly gotten in a few lucky hits while they'd been tangled up in the melee that had ensued in the final seconds before the bunker exploded. However and more worryingly was that her uniform had been scorched to an almost complete blackness as she’d been through a fire and her mask was also missing. 

“At least Kara she made it out,” she said to herself with a smile despite her state and situation. Now all she had to do was figure out how she'd ended up here and how to get back to the big-hearted blonde. Being alive and mostly kicking was a good first step in any case. Standing up slowly she groaned as her entire body ached, alright not kicking at all, and upon wiping her nose she felt the wetness of her own red blood there mixed with the yellow fluid that the cyborgs had splattered on her when she’d cut them to ribbons. The blood, however, was a sure sign that she’d exerted herself too much in using the ring, but at doing what? Her head felt fuzzy and the last thing she remembered was Kara shouting for her to run.

“Why can’t I focus?” she asked herself and looked around her cell. Her mind had always been her greatest asset, despite what the tabloids would claim, but now it felt sluggish like she was suffering the worst hangover of her life. An uncommon feeling for someone accustomed to thinking so much faster than everybody around her. 

“That is because you are in a neural dampening containment cell Green Lantern 2814,” a gentle voice answered her but it seemed to be coming from all around her. “The fact you’re able to command your power ring at all under its effect is quite impressive I might add,” the voice added sounding somewhat impressed. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” she demanded looking around for a speaker or an opening in the walls around her. Anything she could use to escape or somehow manipulate to her advantage and at least this wasn’t hell that was good. 

“I am Guardian Ganthet of the Green Lantern Corps. Do not be afraid, for you young Lantern are on the planet of Oa at the center of the known universe!” the voice declared as the walls dematerialized around her with a rattling sound and she found herself standing on an emerald crystal spire thousands of feet in the air looking out at a cityscape where everything was made out of green light that stretched out towards the horizon. In the center of it all in the distance, a green vortex thousands of feet high made up of swirling jade energy twisted itself around a towering citadel.

“Welcome, I’m sure you have questions,” a short being with blue skin and stern but friendly faced greeted her as he hovered in front of her dressed in a red and white robe bearing the Green Lantern insignia. Unable to form words she just held up her hand and waved at the being hovering just of the edge of the spire's peak and in return, it noded it's head at her indication for her to follow. Gathering her willpower she felt the familiar green aura surround her as she rose up of the ground and she instantly felt a bit better as the ring went to work repairing the damage to her systems. They flew in silence until the first thing she noticed once the shock at being on a different planet at the center of the universe no less had worn off just a little. It was just how deserted it was. Aside from the being named Ganthet who was now her guide and some flying robots doing repair work she’d barely seen anybody or anything else as they floated between deserted spires and buildings of the endlessly sprawling city which seemed to cover most of Oa's surface from what she could scan. Time to gather some information from her host she decided.

“Ganthet, the ring told me back on Earth that there were at least 3600 Green Lanterns across the universe, but all I’m seeing are robots and well you, no offense, but where is everybody?” she asked her guide and the short blue being just shrugged before answering.

“The ring told you what you needed to know at the time Green Lantern 2814,” he told her floating slightly ahead of her towards the massive green citadel in the distance. As they drew closer she could see that it was shaped like a massive lantern and the vortex rising from its top wasn't the only otherworldly thing about it as there were also tendrils of green energy flowing out of it in all directions.

“Oh, I don’t like that Ganthet. How was I supposed to operate with limited knowledge? Why wasn't I brought here for training?” she asked floating out in front of him to stop him. Still in her charred uniform with her hands on across her chest and one leg pulled up. Borrowing one of Kara’s power poses as a matter of fact. If it was good enough for the maid of might it was good enough for Lena Luthor. Etiquette training dictated that she should be a more gracious guest, but she hated being kept in the dark, be it by the board members, her family or in this case little blue men who handed out power rings seemingly at random. The ring was incredibly powerful and in lesser hands than hers, there was that Luthor ego again, could pose a danger on a global scale.

“So young, so eager, very well young Lantern. We have historically brought newly appointed Lantern’s here to Oa for training it is true, but it was decided that under the current… circumstances… you should be allowed to discover your powers by yourself in a safe location without the burden of knowledge about current events. It is after all known across the cosmos that Earth is under the protection of the last scions of Krypton," he explained with a weary sigh.

“Safe location? Ganthet please tell me I'm wrong, but it kind of sounds and looks like you guys are… at war,” she concluded as the horrifying realization dawned on her. The robots working all around weren't doing repairs they were fortifying the structures, the surface of the planet was deserted because the population was most likely underground or had been moved somewhere safer, that and her imprisonment on arrival it all pointed to a place and a people under siege. Finally, no other Green Lanterns were stationed here because they were all out fighting and that meant her ring had come from somebody who'd fallen in that war. It was a sobering thought and she swallowed hard. 

“You are very observant young Lantern. Yes, we are at war. The wearers of the yellow rings have been attacking our Corps’ members in neutral sectors for over a year of your calendar. Violating the truce we had in place with them. The last bearer of your ring fell pushing them back from your sector,” Ganthet explained to her hanging his head in sorrow.

“So the plan was what exactly? Let me blunder around on Earth until they came for me?” she demanded as she started to feel her ire rising and with it the green aura around her brightened. 

“We sensed potential in you Lena Luthor. The plan was to contact you in time, but events interfered…” Ganthet started, but Lena wasn't having any of it and her bright green aura to flare into a brilliant emerald flame. This was all just too much, she was stranded billions of light years from home, from Kara. Being told she'd just been drafted into a war on a scale that made her head hurt and now whatever plan the little blue men that ran this place had. It had just blown up along with that bunker back on Earth. 

“Events interfered? I got blown up!” she exclaimed. “Kara is probably worried sick or worse tearing apart the world because of it,” she went on before taking a deep breath. “How did I get here?” she asked the question that was lingering in her mind as the emerald flame around her died down to a simmer.

“You created a wormhole from what we could ascertain. When you were as you said blown up. Your mind must have thought of home and the ring obeyed taking you… to its home,” the blue being explained pointing to a section of the sprawling green city that was for the lack of a better term missing. It was like a perfect sphere had been cut out of the skyline and it marked the point of her arrival. "Watch," Ganthet instructed her and held out his hand as a green holographic recreation of events played out in front of her eyes. A blast of light had signaled her arrival before an ever-expanding sphere of swirling energy appeared. The sphere had expanded and disintegrated everything around it before it had dissipated leaving just her floating limp in the sky at the center of the destruction.

“I… collapsed space-time? With my mind?” she asked again shocked, this was a day for shocks it seemed. Looking at the recreation she could deduce that she'd most likely folded time and space in that split second before the explosion reached her in the bunker, but all that energy had to go somewhere so when she'd arrived on Oa it had just expanded out until it dissipated. 

“Quite the feat, which is why we put you in the neural dampening containment cell. In case you lashed out when you regained consciousness. For that we apologize,” he said and at least he sounded genuine in his apology.

Lena took a moment to process the fact that she’d just proven the late Stephen Hawking right by using her willpower alone and that was a scary thought. All the while Ganthet patiently floated in front of her waiting for her to let him pass.

“When can I return home? Sinestro, whoever he is, is coming for my planet and I need to be there,” she pleaded with the blue Guardian. Kara wouldn’t be in any state to fight based on what she knew about the woman’s strong emotions. Already In her mind, she'd come up with two scenarios for what would happen if she didn't return. Scenario one. Kara would fight with every breath she had and do anything short of using lethal force, which wouldn’t be enough leading to her downfall. Scenario two. Kara would fly into a fit of rage destroying everything in her path and in turn destroy everything she was and stood for. Also leading to her downfall. No matter what she wouldn’t and couldn't allow either scenario to come to pass.

“Soon enough young Lantern, but I think it is time for you to learn what you are up against do you not agree?” he offered with a nod towards the citadel in the distance. She looked over his head towards the citadel and then down at the wise-looking blue Yoda as she'd started to label him in her mind. Answers were good, she could use those to formulate a plan and hopefully stop her own nightmare scenarios from coming to pass.

“Very well Ganthet, lead the way please,” she offered floating out of his way then she paused to glance towards the hole she’d blown in the city before flying behind the blue-hued little man towards the citadel. The headquarters of the Green Lantern Corps and the source of their power.

* * *

On Earth, at Lena’s desk, Jess was worried. The convertible her boss had driving had been found earlier in the evening abandoned by the road leading back down the coast from Cape Hope. Furthermore, there had been a massive explosion outside of National City and now Lena hadn’t been heard from in hours. Glancing at the clock as it ticked to two after midnight she took a long sip from her now cold coffee and made a face.

So that’s why she was sitting at Lena’s desk making sure e-mails got answered and keeping up the illusion that Lena Luthor was still present and in charge of L-Corp. Doing her duty until Lena resurfaced from whatever superhero escapades she was caught up with this time. Making a note to upgrade the first aid kits both the one hidden under her desk and in Lena's apartment she was interrupted when her phone rang and she picked it up before the second ring. 

“I’m afraid I can’t speak right now Miss Danvers,” she replied then looked up when she heard the echo of her own voice and saw the person on the other end of the line standing outside the door to Lena’s office. This was a surprise, but she kept calm, smoothed down her dress and hung up the phone.

“Can I come in?” Alex Danvers asked waving at her with a phone in her hand. The agent’s face was puffy and her eyes red from crying Jess noticed as she got to her feet. "I have some... bad news..." the agent added before her composure seemed to falter as she leaned heavily against the doorframe with her shoulders slumping and wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Oh Alex? What happened,” she asked rushing to the agent’s side and one look at the woman’s outfit of tactical straps, guns, boots, and kevlar all covered in dust. It made it clear she'd just returned from wherever that explosion and happened. “I’m guessing you’re not FBI after all then, I do hate being right. Come on in,” she said with a half-smile guiding the elder Danvers to the couch with one hand on the woman’s strong arm. Lena Luthor wasn’t the only L-Corp employee who preferred her women on the Amazonian side, but that wasn't something to dwell on in the here and now.

“I came to tell you that… Lena… is gone,” Alex tried to sound professional but it was more of a whisper. “And Kara is a mess and we can’t find a trace of Lena anywhere and I’ve just spent the past few hours just driving around the city,” she admitted. “Sorry I know this isn’t our arrangement, but I…” Jess cut the agent off and hugged her as a friend. A friend which admittedly she’d been leading to her bed on occasion as of late to their mutual enjoyment. 

It had started so innocently, a shared smile when the agent had come to ask questions of Lena a few months ago. Next time it had been light banter followed by an offer of drinks after work and with things taking their natural course from there. Nothing too serious of course. Just what they both needed being self-confessed career minded individuals. Agent Danvers had indeed been scurrying out of her bed when Lena had called that afternoon, an afternoon that already felt a lifetime away and now she was here bearing the worst kind of news.

“I know you can’t tell me the whole truth,” she told the dispirited woman while stroking her short dark hair and rocking her gently. “But no matter our arrangement know that I’m here for you and while Lena’s body hasn’t been found I will not give up hope,” she said resolutely and kissed the top of Alex's head.

Even in darkness there is hope for the light. Because darkness is just the absence of light and soon an emerald light would burn across the cosmos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is happening people this is not a drill! But also Kara has some serious anger issues to deal with regardless of when Lena returns.
> 
> Hope the Alex / Maggie brigade doesn't come after me after that last scene, this wasn't hinted at much, but I had it in mind when I wrote the phone call scene in Chapter 8.
> 
> Finally on a separate note. I was really unsure about this chapter as I spent the last two days polishing it during breaks at work and it kind of ballooned into this 5000-word monster. With the focus shifting between our leading ladies (Kara and Lena) and their faithful supportive characters (Jess and Alex) so to speak in this story I hope it didn't turn into a mess and that you all enjoyed reading it.


	10. Green Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is given a boost by the Guardians of the Universe while Kara broods back on Earth still not knowing if Lena survived. 
> 
> So with Green Lantern billions of light years away and Supergirl in self-imposed exile Sinestro launches his next attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pushed "post without preview" instead of "preview" again... so enjoy this early weekend treat! 
> 
> I will be editing this on the fly for minor things like spelling and grammar if I find anything horrendous or I could just trust Grammarly.

Lena felt like she was on trial. Inside the citadel she floated in a vast empty space, she theorized the citadel was, in fact, a tesseract, bigger inside than outside. Around her floated her guide to this strange world Oa, a short blue being named Ganthet and eight other self-styled Guardians of the Universe. Physically only three of them were really there with others appearing as projections. The short blue beings all looked similar aside from being both males and females with either white hair or bald in matching red and blue robes. 

“The Green Lantern of sector 2814, the human Lena Kieran Luthor stands before the council,” an unseen voice announced her and as much as she felt self-conscious in her scorched uniform she’d decided to keep it on because it sent a message about how dire the situation back home was. 

Floating around slowly so she could look every one of the Guardians in the eyes she decided she would not be the one addressed. This was just like any board room she’d ever found herself in and she knew how to handle a board room. Holding out her charred formerly white glove with her ring on her middle finger she made a fist and pointed it at each Guardian in turn.

“I am Lena Kieran Luthor of Earth. Your ring has chosen me, but you decided to withhold information from me for my own safety. I hope you can see how well that turned out,” she addressed them. 

“We did not bring you here to be lectured by a raw recruit,” the most ancient looking of the Guardian spoke, but Ganthet waved him down. 

“Let the young Lantern speak, we’ve spent too much time talking maybe it is good if we listen for once,” he interjected on her behalf and she found herself liking him. He was like a mischievous blue-hued space-grandpa.

“I agree, the fact that she made it to Oa unaided speaks volumes to her abilities,” a flickering projection of a younger looking female Guardian also spoke on her behalf and she nodded towards her gratefully.

“You are at war ladies and gentlemen or so Guardian Ganthet has told me and my predecessor died fighting somewhere in my sector, the Yellow Lanterns of the Sinestro Corps are lead by its namesake and his influence has been felt on Earth. So I ask for you to give me the information I need and let me return home to face him when he comes or tell me where I can find him,” she offered sounding way more confident then she felt, she was going on limited knowledge here, but if she could get home she could prepare.

“She’s a brave one,” the female Guardian spoke up holding up her hand when the ancient one tried to speak. “Sinestro’s whereabouts are unknown, he’s had many decades to learn to evade us. His ilk likes to influence from the shadows and he rarely reveals himself these days,” she explained conjuring up a full-color hologram of her foe. 

Now at last Lena had a face to put to a name. Sinestro was a tall thin humanoid, a male if such a label even applied with short dark hair against purple skin and wearing menacing scowl while sporting what could only be described as a villainous mustache. Wearing a yellow and black suit that mirrored the Green Lanterns’ uniform. He stood proud with arms crossed over his chest. 

“Sinestro was one of ours, long ago, but he decided to rule over his sector through fear and violence instead of protecting it. One of your predecessors exposed his actions and he was stripped of ring and rank and Sayd can tell you more” Ganthet explained gesturing to the female Guardian. 

“Enraged at being slighted he sought out the yellow spectrum of emotions, the power of fear. He found an ancient world almost as old as Oa at the edge of the known universe, and there he forged the yellow rings and gathered his disciples,” the female Guardian named Sayd picked up the story before nodding towards the Guardian who had tried to shoot her down. 

“Several decades ago we fought him to a stand-still, a truce was established after much bloodshed, but now Sinestro has regained his appetite for dominance, we had hoped the scions of Krypton would dissuade him from coming to Earth, but your appointment seems to have only drawn his attention,” the ancient looking Guardian finished the tale sounding dismissive that she would warrant such attention. 

“He’s a dangerous foe, Green Lantern 2814, he loves to strike from afar as Sayd said. To infiltrate and sow fear and discord before his own arrival,” Ganthet told her with a serious tone to his voice. 

“He’s already started, he recruited my mother had her recover kryptonite to fight Supergirl and I think the satellite that crashed in my city shortly after I got the ring was his doing as well now. It seems to fit with his methods,” Lena mused as she tapped her ring against her cheek. It had all been done to test her and to neutralize the Supers and make Earth easy pickings.

“It would appear so. Now please understand that we’re stretched thin across the universe Lena Luthor fighting to keep fear from taking over and there are other forces at play as well,” Sayd spoke. “Thus if you return to your sector…” she paused looking around at the other eight beings around her almost shamefully. 

“I’d be on my own,” Lena finished for her and just shrugged. “Don’t worry your grace, I’m never on my own. The Kryptonians of the House of El have a saying. Stronger together, so give me the knowledge to fight and I’ll use it proudly, please,” she repeated Kara’s family motto while also displaying politeness that was downright Kara-esque. There was a long silence following her declaration, but she got a distinct feeling the Guardians were conversing in a way she couldn’t hear, telepathy wasn’t out of the question after all. 

“We've decided that even though we can not give you direct aid we can arm you with knowledge and power,” Ganthet offered floating out towards her from the circle of Guardian’s that hovered around them. “Knowledge and power to combat whatever comes. Present me your ring and receive it Green Lantern of Sector 2814,” he instructed her.

Lena held out her closed fist, the ring pulsating with a green light in the presence of the Guardian. Holding up his index finger Ganthet summoned a small green spark at this fingertip and guided it towards her ring.

“This might… sting,” he apologized giving her a friendly smile and she just nodded with a resolute look on her face. The blue being touched the spark to her ring and she gasped when it was absorbed by the ring. “Receive this boon Lena Luthor and rise as our Torchbearer against the darkness,” he formally declared.

Torchbearer the word rang in her ears as she felt the power in her ring spiking as her green aura again flared into a brilliant flame surrounding her like never before. The scorched remains of her uniform repaired itself as her eyes glowed green, but her mask didn’t reappear. Throwing her arms out to the side and her head back she let the energy explode upwards out of her. 

The knowledge she’d been promised flooded her mind visions of battles on fantastic and alien planets. Monstrous yellow constructs clashing with green ones across the vast emptiness of space and so many dead on both sides. There was more and she opened up her mind to it bathing in it almost. The complete history of the Green Lantern Corps was now within her and the ring. This, this she could work with. 

Flashes of other rings and colors raced through her mind, red for rage, purple for love, orange for greed, blue for hope and indigo for compassion. Some of them lay dormant on dead worlds while others floated through the vast emptiness of space looking for wearers and some had already found a home. Emotion was represented as a spectrum she now understood and that spectrum was just a refraction of the light of creation. The rings simply harnessed the light, shaped it and directed it based on the wielders mental strength.

After what felt like an eternity the power surging within in her subsided to a dull hum with her flaring green aura returning to its usual shimmer as the last of her emerald flames dissipated upwards. She blinked her eyes several times and for a moment everything was tinted green until the glow faded from her eyes. In front of her, Ganthet was smiling at her and the other guardians had vanished.

“I’m your last desperate gambit ain’t I?” she asked now with full knowledge of just how dire things were for the Guardians and their Corps. “If the other Lanterns fail out there and it looks like they might. You’re hoping that it will all live on in me even if I defeat Sinestro,” she concluded and Ganthet just nodded solemnly. 

“You are the Torchbearer of the Green Lantern Corps now Lena Luthor. Yes, even if Sinestro is defeated by you and your allies in Sector 2814 the war still rages on across the universe,” the blue-hued being stated again looking sad.

“Will there ever be peace? The ring showed me other rings than yellow and green, but we all come from the same light don’t we?” she asked feeling quite small in the grand scheme that had just been unveiled to her.

“Maybe, someday, even us Guardians ancient and almost all-knowing cannot tell for sure,” Ganthet told her and she was grateful for his honesty. “But you should not dwell on these things. Focus on tomorrow young Lantern and your tomorrow lies back on Earth with the Kryptonian,” he assured her with a knowing smile. 

Lena smiled at him and borrowing yet another page from Kara’s book she gave him a brief hug and she could have sworn the blue color of his skin darkened ever so slightly at the gesture. 

“One final question though?” she asked and he nodded. “Why me? That grumpy council member wasn’t wrong I’m still quite new to this,” she admitted. Long ago she’d learned that you gained nothing by denying your own faults if you denied them you couldn’t work to overcome them.

“Well you did the most important thing…” he answered her pausing for a moment before telling her why she’d been chosen. “You asked for it Lena Luthor and thus proved that you could indeed overcome any fear,” he explained and all she could do was let out a laugh.

* * *

Kara sat in her Supergirl outfit sans cape and boots on the beach of a small desert island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean and was busy skipping rocks across the mirror-like surface of the sea. Each pebble skipped for miles before finally coming to a stop sinking beneath the surface and she sighed. Next to her on the sand was Lena’s Green Lantern mask which she’d kept with her in the days since the explosion at the bunker. J’onn hadn’t found anything else when he’d phased down into the ruined bunker and a part of her couldn’t admit to Lena being gone for good.

After finally being convinced to get some rest by Alex she’d tried to carry on, but found it hard to contain her emotions in the aftermath of what had happened. Anger came so easy to her in these last few days followed by an almost overwhelming rage at times. Rough handling of a gang of robbers had led to suggestions that she let James as Guardian take over the day to day heroics in National City. That hadn't been what had finally led to her packing a bag and flying here. It had been an encounter with Livewire the next day. The villainess had taunted her about the whereabouts of her new girlfriend Green Lantern and after that, she saw only red. 

The ensuing battle hadn’t been much of a fight. More of a one-sided beat-down as the media had described it. Discarding all the usual restraints on her powers she’d beaten the electrified meta-human all over National City. By the end, the woman was just running for her life really with her taunting her frightened foe to come out and play as she chased her. In the end, Livewire coughing and pleading had been down on her knees when J’onn had arrived and used the full power of his space-dad voice informed her that he’d be taking things from here. Livewire went to her containment cell happily and Kara flew towards the west an hour later. That was two days ago and now he’d finally come.

“You’re hard to find cousin,” Superman greeted her ever the jovial country boy as he sat down next to her and she just grunted and threw another rock from the pile she’d gathered earlier. Better late than never seemed to be the theme of her relationship with her cousin. 

“James told me that you have been having a hard time lately. Listen I’ve been there,” he went on picking up a rock and throwing it towards the ocean. 

“How did you find me Kal?” she asked him not taking her eyes off the shimmering blueish green ocean as it stretched endlessly in front of them.

“I’ve got a friend that lives under the sea that pointed me in the right direction,” Kal answered ever truthful, ever dependable except when it came to her it would seem. Part of knew she was being unfair, but the angry part of her just didn't care.

“It’s been weeks. I expected you to come flying in sooner,” she commented with more venom in her voice then she’d intended, but she wasn’t nice Kara Danvers right now. Out here there was only Kara Zor-El and she didn’t do niceties right now.

“Things were…” he started and Kara growled in frustration here they came, the usual excuses because her cousin always had a well thought out reasons to be anywhere else but with her. 

“Things were busy in Metropolis I know Kal-El or on the moon or in space,” she retorted switching to Kryptonese just to annoy him because she knew he wasn’t fluid in their native tongue.

“Things were complicated or so Lois told me, so did James so I kept my distance,” he finished his sentence while still speaking English. Ever earnest and ever forgiving and accepting of everybody. 

“It’s been over a week since she vanished, everybody came, why didn’t you?” she asked switching back to English and he paused as if he didn’t have an answer. “Figures, a hero to all but your own blood,” she whispered pulling her knees up to her chest. 

“That’s not fair and you didn’t let me finish. I did come the very next day, but you took off as soon as you heard me approaching National City. Now I know we both have our duties, but I can tell when somebody doesn’t want to talk. As for why I didn’t come before. Well, I didn’t want to be a… distraction between you and Lena Luthor. That and Lois made some serious threats regarding me and the couch,” he explained and damn it did he always have to be so right

“You know she didn’t care about what went down between you and Lex, she… she was always trying to be better, be better them him, better than them. She tried to be better and be a hero all the way up to the end,” she stated handing him Lena’s mask. 

“She was the Green Lantern then, can’t say I’m surprised, fearlessness and willpower run in the family,” he mused turning the mask over in his hand before handing it back to her.

“Kal, how do you deal with it?” she asked and her cousin just gave her a confused look and she sighed. He didn’t know the feeling of the true loss of Krypton after all and hadn’t struggled with loss and abandonment as she had. “The anger Kal-El, the rage, surely you must feel it sometimes?” she asked almost pleadingly because if he felt it that meant she wasn’t alone with all this turmoil inside her. 

“I won’t lie to you Kara I’ve been pushed to extremes through the years, but whenever that happens I just remember what my father taught me. Never fight angry,” he simply replied and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Of course, it was simple for him she thought and threw another pebble across the ocean.

“Aunt Astra once told me that anger is power and I feel that power whenever I’m angry Kal-El and it scares, but a part of me… likes it,” she admitted. It felt good to cut loose, everything was so simple without pesky things like morality and humanity getting in the way.

“Kara…” he started but before he could go any further both of them picked up the sound of something massive entering the upper atmosphere on the West Coast of the United States. “We’ll continue this later?” he offered as she was already pulling on her boots. 

“Sure whatever. Now let’s go see what that thing is because it didn’t sound good,” she dismissed him rather unfairly she knew as she swung her cape over her shoulders and clasped it into place. “Race you?” she asked half-heartedly and giving him the boy scout’s salute she blasted into the sky.

* * *

Calculating the folding of space-time wasn’t an exact science and even with Ganthet’s aid, Lena found herself popping back onto the third dimensional plane of our reality on Phobos the largest of Mars’ twin moons. With Earth appearing as just a tiny pinprick of blue against the blackness of space behind her and in front of her Mars itself hung large in the sky dominating the view. The weak gravity of the tiny moon caused her to wobble a bit as she tried to stand, so instead, she settled for just hovering above the rocky surface.

So close and yet so far she thought as she allowed herself floating along the surface of Phobos somehow breathing thanks to her ring. Focusing on the ring she did a detailed scan of the inner solar system with a green model of it forming before her eyes. Something was flashing in Earth’s orbit she noticed so she pinched the model with two fingers and zoomed in. 

It was a massive space-ship, but not quite, somebody had taken a small asteroid roughly three miles across and hollowed it out before strapping a faster-than-light engine to the entire construct. The read-outs next to it indicated the ship as belonging to Takron slavers from Sector 1313 and she cursed Sinestro’s name under her breath. This had to be another one of his attacks. Generating a large satellite dish array out of green light she pointed it towards Earth with very stylish green headphones forming over her ears.

Even with the average communication delay of twelve minutes and thirty seconds between Earth and Mars, she could pick up news broadcasts and panicked radio messages. Being plugged into Earth’s information sphere she also realized that time displacement also seemed to be a factor as she’d arrived a week and a half in the future. More worryingly was that the slavers were abducting people along the West Coast of the United States from Los Angeles to National City with Supergirl and Superman doing their best to fight them back, but they were fighting against incredible odds across a massive area. Adjusting her L-Corp branded green light headset she picked up the encrypted DEO transmissions coming out of National City and with a thought she decoded it and now she could hear Alex Danvers’ voice crackling in her ears. 

“Those things are everywhere... J’onn report in, please… Guardian, come in what’s your status... Jess, please stay away from the windows,” it was just one side of whatever conversation the agent was holding, but at least Jess was in a safe place. Before she could wonder why Jess was with Alex Danvers a message came through that worried her greatly. “What do you mean you can’t find Supergirl? Scan at ground level!” the elder Danvers ordered someone loudly. Frowning she let the satellite dish array fade away as she got ready for the hard part. It was time to be a hero and she still hadn’t been able to materialize her mask, but this wasn’t the time for secret identities. 

Drawing on the power now both contained in the ring and to a degree inside herself, she crossed her arms over her chest. Taking a deep breath of ring generated oxygen she lowered and raised her head and again the world took on a green hue as her eyes started to glow as her hair flowed above and around her head in the near-zero gravity. The distance between Earth and Mars was on average two hundred and twenty-five million kilometers or roughly a hundred and forty million miles. As a scientist, she, of course, used the metric system which meant that at near lightspeed it would take her a little under thirteen minutes to reach Earth. If she could even reach speeds that fast, but she was going to do her hardest to do just that. After all, she’d already proven Professor Hawking’s correct in the last twenty-four hours so why not old Albert too. 

Allowing herself to once again burst into emerald flame that could be seen from Earth, if anybody was looking to the stars, she blasted of bathing the entire moon of Phobos in green fire. It was time to prove Einstein wrong or right as she accelerated through space and things began to blur around the edges of her vision. She was going home.

* * *

Back on Earth, Alex Danvers was running point at the DEO headquarters as Jess, whom she’d dragged in with her from her apartment when the attacks had started, was tapping away at her tablet next to her looking immaculate as ever. Having dispatched every agent to the field and told J’onn in no uncertain terms that it was time to Martian up and be a hero she was running a skeleton crew that was coordinating between their teams and local agencies to somehow combat the arrival of the green-skinned pig-face slavers calling themselves the Takron. 

“I’m hooking up to your systems to assist with the organization,” Jess told her in that very business-like tone of voice she kind of liked a lot and she didn’t even pause to ask just how the woman was doing that from a simple L-Crop tablet. 

“Beta Team there is a firefight on the corner of Second and Main, head there and lend assistance,” she ordered as her eyes scanned the map marking hotspots of activity that Winn was projecting up on the big screen in the situation room. 

“Boss, I found Supergirl and think you should see this,” Winn called out and threw up a video feed from somewhere in Los Angeles showing Supergirl standing on top of a pile of knocked out Takron slavers while even more charged at her in waves. Her sister had flown to where the concentration of them had been the heaviest and was acting as a one-woman army to stem the tide of abductions and draw their attention.

“I’ve got Superman distributing their operations up and down the West Coast as well, J’onn is attempting to infiltrate their ship and Guardian just rescued a group of school kids and he’s heading for that big firefight on Second and Main,” Winn kept reporting to her throwing up more feeds taken from security cameras and cellphones on the situation screen as she struggled to keep up with all the information being thrown at her. 

“Miss Livewire is also trying to get our attention,” Jess chimed in showing her a feed from the containment cells showing an irate Livewire banging on the glass walls of her cell.

“Alright one thing at a time. Winn tell Guardian to wait for our teams to arrive, tell J’onn to proceed with extreme caution and Jess patch me into Livewire’s cell,” she ordered them in quick succession with Winn jumping to it and Jess giving her a coy little smile before handing her the tablet. 

“What is it Willis?” she asked the imprisoned former radio host with one eye on the big board while holding Jess’ rather impressively engineered tablet, this wasn’t any run of the mill off the shelf piece of hardware that was for sure, it didn’t hurt that she saw herself on the background picture either.

“I can hear what’s going on out there, you know. Your fancy cell can’t block radio waves very well. Let me out and I’ll help okay then I’ll go back into this cell with a smile,” Livewire insisted pacing around her cell like a caged animal.

“Not a chance. How do I know you won’t just run away?” she asked and brought the tablet closer so she could see the woman’s face. The seemingly unscrupulous meta-human did look genuinely worried at what was going out on there.

“Hey I might be a lot of things Miss Secret Agent, but abducting an enslaving people is just wrong okay. I have friends out there, family even,” the pale white-haired woman insisted banging against the walls of her cell again. “Let me help damn it!” she shouted.

Just then a report came in that J’onn had been forced to retreat from the ship and the feed of Supergirl showed her angrily hurling a squealing Takron into a group that was rushing her. Desperate times and all that.

“Very well I’m opening the cell, but if you don’t come back I’m sending Supergirl after you and this time I won’t have Martian Manhunter come to stop her,” she threatened the electrical powered woman who just gave her a mock salute and vanished in a crackle of electricity once the cell walls were lowered.

“I hope I did the right thing,” she whispered and felt Jess put a hand on her shoulder which she squeezed in return. Taking a moment to breathe she felt quite thankful for Jess being there right now, but her respite was brief because Winn piped up again.

“Guardian is asking if Livewire is on our side now because she just knocked out a group of those guys that had him pinned down on Second and Main,” Winn declared triumphantly giving a little twirl in his chair.

“Tell him to coordinate with her and…” she started but was cut short when an alarm started going off on the main screen that she’d never seen or heard before. “Winn what is that?” she asked the computer wizard pointing at the alarm blinking in the corner. 

“Our deep-space sensors are reporting a small object approaching Earth at roughly half the speed of light and it’s still accelerating… how is that even possible?” he turned around asking them but neither of them had any answers for him.

“NASA is reporting that that Mars’ moon Phobos…. just caught fire,” Jess added as she somehow threw a picture from the Hubble Space telescope up on the situation screen and Alex made a mental note of finding out just what the woman’s skillset was once this current crisis was averted. But NASA wasn’t wrong, the moon of Phobos was on fire, green fire to be exact. 

Looking around she could see Winn throwing his hands up in the air shouting “Yes!” and Jess just had a knowing smile on her face. Earth’s Green Lantern was coming and it meant that Lena Luthor had somehow survived what appeared to have been her demise at the hands of Lillian Luthor. Glancing at the feed of Kara’s rage-fueled melee she only hoped it wouldn’t be too late for her sister.

Meanwhile on Mars there was a green dawn as the moon Phobos rose over the horizon like a blazing emerald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Superman as a good man overwhelmed by things he doesn't quite understand. I know there is a tendency in some fics to turn him into a bit of a jerk but I wanted the focus to be on Kara's simmering rage here. 
> 
> Superman, as he is written in All-Star Superman by Grant Morrison, is my all time favorite depiction of the character for the record.
> 
> Next chapter the reunion of Lena and Kara.


	11. Objects in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena kicks ass using physics! Kara kicks ass using whatever she can lay her hands on! 
> 
> Following the slavers' attack on the West Coast Lena and Kara reconnected with some heart to heart and Kara Zor-El reminds Lena who she belongs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some heavily implied smut in this chapter, so readers be warned

Fact: As an object approaches the speed of light it’s mass approaches infinity. Lena knew that even at half the speed of light she was already packing enough mass to punch somebody into orbit or in this case punch something out of orbit. What didn’t help was the struggle to process visual input at speeds this fast and she realized that this must have been what Kara’s alternate dimensional friend Barry felt like when he ran. 

It also hurt like hell maintaining the energy output needed to keep accelerating between Mars and Earth. Each slight increase in speed made it feel like she was pushing a boulder up a hill. But in this case, the boulder was roughly the size of the Moon and she was the size of a ladybug. Just a little bit longer though because she could see Earth growing larger at the end of the twisting green tunnel in front of her. 

With blood running out of both her nostrils before flowing around her mouth and down her chin as her eyes glowed brightly with emerald flames she pushed harder against the unyielding fabric of space and time itself. The blood felt warm and sticky but she would have to keep pushing. 

Grunting and grimacing she adjusted her angle of entry into Earth's orbit, allowing the planet's gravity to catch her. She would only get one shot at this she thought when extending her fist out in front of her as time seemed to slow down. The slavers' asteroid craft came into view as it hung in low orbit over the West Coast. On the ground, the residents along the coast saw only a green beam of light streak across the sky, followed by a loud boom. One shot, nothing clever this time, just physics.

Reaching out her index finger which felt like she was pushing it against a solid wall she simply poked the craft and good old Issac Newton took care of the rest. There was, of course, a lot more involved than a simple poke, but reducing the scale of what she was doing to something as simple as a poke helped her not to think about the enormity of the task. 

The shockwave caused by her pinpoint impact against the three-mile-wide craft threw her back several miles as the misshapen vessel shot out of Earth’s orbit faster than a speeding bullet to borrow a phrase. Just like that, it was over and then she was falling, tumbling over in space, everything was spinning and her brain felt like it was trying to escape out of her skull through her nose and ears. Entering the Earth's atmosphere was bumpy and green flames fought against the red flames caused by her shield's heat friction.

Aim for the ocean, aim for the ocean ran through her mind again and again when she hit the thicker atmosphere, but it was then that her green aura started to flicker on and off around her. Great work Luthor, you got yourself home and now you’re going to drown in the Pacific unless you think of something. Well, she was trying if the damn cracker-jack box price of a ring would just respond.

“Emergency reserves activated,” the ring droned finally and she grinned as a green Apollo capsule, parachutes and all, formed around her just before she splashed into the ocean about a mile of the coast. Bobbing up and down like a cork she could see the coast of in the distance. Then the construct flickered out existence dropping her in the warm water of the Pacific Ocean and she came up spitting seawater.

“Report?” she demanded of the ring which was picking a bad time to start glitching out on her and there had to be a reason. 

“Energy usage threshold exceeded, power recovery mode enabled, low-power will be available in one solar hour,” it reported sounding almost tired as she raised an eyebrow while kicking her feet to stay afloat. Bringing it up to her eye she studied it closely before realizing that glaring at the thing wouldn’t yield any answers.

“Energy usage threshold, explain?” she asked it as she started breaststroking her way towards the shore. Even with the slavers' craft removed from Earth orbit, there were still squads of them roaming up and down the West Coast that needed to be dealt with. The last bit of information she’d picked up before re-entry had been that Kara was holding them back in Los Angeles so that’s where she needed to go. Also because she’d picked up news reports about herself and how she had not been seen in public for two weeks. With rumors swirling alleging to her demise it meant that Kara despite her eternal optimism had to be worried sick by now and putting the blonde hero’s mind at ease would have to be a priority. 

“Multiple instances of space-time warping within one solar month are discouraged,” the ring reported in its dry voice. The most powerful weapon in the universe had limits it turned out and now she was up shits creek without a paddle sort to speak. Shits creek being the entire Pacific Ocean, but at least summers spent swimming in the lake near the Luthor family holiday home were about to pay off.

“Well what can I do once low-power is reached?” she asked steadily swimming towards the shore. Once this was all over she was going to crawl into bed and stay there for a week she decided. Which of course was a lie and she knew it. She was going to take a nap and then get to work on planning for Sinestro’s eventual arrival.

“Limited flight and energy blast projection will be available shortly and Green Lantern 2814 should refrain from exerting her willpower to such a degree that it causes cranial blood vessels to burst,” the ring answered her sounding almost disapproving and now she just had to keep swimming. 

It was almost forty minutes later when she pulled herself ashore and at least the sea had washed the smeared blood from her face and the dust of Phobos from her body. The beach was deserted save for a lone lifeguard on duty in his tower and she smiled at him as she approached. 

“Which way to Los Angeles?” she asked borrowing his towel to dry off as the wet uniform clung to her body providing quite the view to an audience of one. The poor dumbfounded guard stared at her before he pointed up the coast and she handed him back the towel. 

“You shouldn’t be out here you know,” she reminded him as she took his water bottle next and took a long sip from it before putting it back. “Alien invasion going on and the beach is kind of empty,” she added in a conversational tone of voice. 

“Are… are you an alien invader?” he asked her finally and she smiled as her ring vibrated signaling that some power had been restored.

“No I’m a Green Lantern,” she answered him as she tapped the insignia over her right breast, raised her fist above her head and took off towards the direction of Los Angeles. Time to go see what Kara had been up to and tell her that reports of her demise had been greatly exaggerated.

What greeted her in Los Angeles was pandemonium, police, and army engaged in running battles with the remaining alien slavers as they fled from the center of the city or more accurately fled from Kara. Finding her girlfriend proved to be easy, she simply followed the path of bruised and battered aliens up Hollywood Boulevard. 

Scanning the boulevard as she flew up it at low speed and disabling the few stragglers she encountered with well placed low energy green blasts set to stun not kill, there was no sign of Kara. Then she heard a sickening thud and heard a familiar, but a very angry sounding voice. There in the middle of the street up ahead surrounded by bruised and battered slavers was Supergirl, Kara Zor-El and she was at once terrifying and magnificent to behold. Hovering a few yards behind her she watched as Supergirl was unleashed.

“Stupid… ugly… how dare you come here…. How dare you! This is my planet! My home!” Kara was yelling as she slammed some very unlucky Takron slaver she held by the leg first against the ground cracking concrete and then against a tipped over truck with so much force that vehicle buckled under the impact. All the while she was being shot at by the unlucky creature's two companions with their red energy bolts bouncing harmlessly of her. Then using the poor creature as a projectile she hurled it against the last two standing Takrons that had dared to open fire on her and she roared at them. The sonic and concussive force of her voice sending them tumbling up the street before coming to a stop in a heap of bruised bodies. Silence fell and in an instant, Lena went from being relieved to very concerned. Kara, her Kara, was rarely one for excessive force and what she had just witnessed had been brutal, to say the least. Still facing away from her Kara appeared to be staring straight ahead, the hero’s shoulders were tense, her hands balled into fists and her torn cape and golden hair were blowing in the wind as she looked around for something else to pummel. 

Landing quietly a few feet behind the hero she decided to approach carefully, because her girlfriend, and she hoped her rumored demise hadn’t changed that, looked tense and angry and spoiling for a fight. Almost feeling the rage coming of the blonde hero in waves and that was an emotion she’d not seen in Kara before. Licking her lips with nervousness that surprised her, here goes nothing she thought before she spoke.

“Kara? Are you okay?” she asked and her blonde beauty froze with her fists clenching even harder and her knuckles turning white. When she didn’t turn around she took another step closer while carefully stepping over a fallen and bleeding Takron laying face down on the ground. 

“It’s me, Lena. I’m back, won’t you please look at me?” she asked softly and now she was genuinely worried. What had happened to Kara in the time she’d been away, it hadn’t been that long, but it had clearly affected the Girl of Steel. Taking another step towards so she was within arms reach she reached out and touched Kara on the arm and the tension seem to leave her girlfriend's shoulders, she hoped. Rage replaced by relief.

“Lena?” Kara asked, but didn’t turn around. “I’m… I’m afraid that if I turn around you won’t be there,” she admitted sounding almost like her bumbling self which was offset rather jarringly by the green blood on her fists and her battle-torn cape. 

“Just look at me please?” she asked again softly and slowly the blonde hero turned around. Her blue eyes were glistening and wet as tears were running down her cheeks in streams. Despite it all, there was that million-watt smile, beaming at her through the confusion and relief.

“You came back,” she declared her face brightening. “You actually came back to me, nobody ever does that,” she said next with her face turning sad again as a storm of emotions raged across her perfect features. Lena watched the shocked blonde wipe the blood off on her red skirt almost shamefully. 

So many questions tumbled over each other in her mind. What had happened while she’d been gone? Was Kara alright? Where had all this rage and fury come from in her bright and brilliant girlfriend? Studying the blonde hero closer as she wiped splattered green blood of her forehead she decided that those questions could wait. As an overwhelming urge to get Kara somewhere peaceful and safe overtook her. 

“Let’s… let’s just go home okay?” she offered, because they could deal with whatever had happened later, right now Kara needed her so she offered her hand which the blonde hero took. Trying to take off she felt her feet lift, but her ring didn’t have the energy to also lift Kara. 

“Give a girl a ride Supergirl?” she asked playfully hoping to ease the tension of their reunion further and there was that mischievous spark in Kara’s eyes. Still, she wasn’t stupid and had spent enough time in therapy in her life to see that it was obvious Kara had been through the emotional wringer, but at least she could provide a momentary distraction.

“Where to Miss Luthor?” the blonde asked her as she picked her up in a bridal carry and she couldn’t resist kissing her cheek which caused Kara to pull her closer against her body which she didn’t mind at all.

“National City, my apartment, make it fast and there will be something extra in it for you,” she whispered into Kara’s ear and the next thing she felt was the rush of air against her skin as the maid of might blasted off towards National City.

* * *

Kara woke up in an unfamiliar bed with her head fuzzy as warm sunlight was streaming in through large windows and she stretched giving an almighty yawn. Blinking her eyes a few times she noticed that her boots and cape had been removed and folded on a chair with Lena’s mask placed on top of it. Furthermore, somebody had cleaned her up and on the nightstand was a plate with potstickers under a cover to keep them warm. Reaching out with her ears she could hear a rhythmic hammering coming from somewhere inside the apartment along with a steady familiar heartbeat she’d almost given up hope of hearing again. It was Lena’s heartbeat and thus this was her apartment, she was in Lena’s apartment.

The first impulse she had was to rush and find Lena, but no she needed to think about a few things first. Turning on the TV she saw news reports playing with the banner scrawls declaring. Supergirl stands firm against the onslaught! Green Lantern returns! Heroes united in Los Angeles GL/SG love affair? Followed by footage of Lena somehow hurling the slavers’ ship out of orbit, then of herself laying the hurt down on said slavers in Los Angeles and finally a grainy video of her carrying Lena away. Looking down at her hands she turned them over a few times. She’d done what was necessary right? Hurting those slavers had kept innocent civilians safe right? Who was she now that she'd stepped so far over the line? All she knew was that Lena would have answers. She hoped. 

Ignoring her own existential musing, for now as her stomach grumbled she grabbed the plate of potstickers and munched on one as she made her way barefoot through the spacious penthouse apartment. Following the sound of hammering, she passed through a living room that was strewn with papers, with a cooling coffee cup and two white boards that clearly didn’t belong there were covered in Lena’s elegant handwriting. 

Stopping as she studied what her girlfriend had been working. Rao, she still hoped they were girlfriends because she was well aware of what state she’d been in when Lena had found her in Los Angeles and if it scared her it must have scared Lena. Looking down at her hand again she made a fist and then unclenched it. Lena was back safe and sound, but why did she still feel the lingering anger deep within her?

The hammering grew louder mixed with a guitar riff of a pounding rock song. Tuning out the sound she could see that Lena had been working on several things at once. Faster-than-light approach vectors for Earth dominated much of the first whiteboard in black marker along with a list of almost every superhero and related extra-terrestrial monitoring agencies active on the planet. While on the second whiteboard was a fairly good drawing of herself in blue and red marker and around it notes listing her weaknesses and how to counter them. What had Lena been working on, had she even slept?

Biting into a potsticker she put the plate down on the coffee table and picked up a red marker that lay next to Lena's lipstick marked cup. Chewing thoughtfully she studied the board. Lena’s calculations weren’t wrong they were just a bit off so she started correcting them. Munching on her potsticker she made a few adjustments to the math and grinning she added a note which read: See me after class Miss Luthor, with a smiley face for good measure.

Making her way towards a wall of bookcases with a fresh potsticker in hand she could hear that the hammering was coming from behind one of the imposing floor to ceiling bookcases and more importantly behind it was Lena’s heartbeat. A secret laboratory, she smiled and giggled a bit at just what a nerd Lena could be. Well if this was a secret laboratory all she needed to do was find the book that would grant her entry. Scanning the book spines while running her fingertips over them she stopped at The Hobbit. 

“I think I want to go on an adventure,” she declared and pulled at it and she heard clicks as magnetic locks disengaged and the entire bookcase slid to the side revealing Lena’s Laboratory and in it was a sight nothing could have prepared her for. 

Lena Luthor surrounded by a glowing nimbus of green flame, wearing just a white sweat-soaked tank-top and a pair of black shorts with her raven hair in a loose ponytail. Her eyes glowed like emeralds on fire as she hammered away on a piece of metal on a jade anvil and the effort involved made the woman glisten with sweat. She gazed wide-eyed with her forgotten snack hanging limply in her hand. Just watching Lena hammer away at her creation until she was noticed. 

“Kara, you should be in bed!” the CEO turned superhero exclaimed dropping the hammer she’d been swinging like a greek goddess at her forge when she finally noticed her. Dropping the forgotten potsticker in surprise at being busted she also found that she couldn’t speak. No matter how hard she tried the words wouldn’t come out as her brain took a hike at the sight and sounds of Lena. Rao! How had she stumbled into a relationship with such a brainy beautiful goddess? Speak damn it you’re a reporter you do words good remember, she chastised herself. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Lena asked with one hand on her hip and the green glow faded from her eyes. Then to her embarrassed horror, the stunning woman noticed at where she had been staring and smiled devilishly. “Supergirl! What are you doing in my laboratory?” she asked in her damsel in distress voice, feigning shock and surprise while crossing her arms over her breasts. That voice both annoyed and turn her on to end and Kara found her voice again.

“I should be asking you why did I wake up in your bed?” she teased back and with a sway in her hips, despite the flush on her face, she made her way across the lab.

“After you flew us home, well you kind of just passed out,” Lena answered her and perched herself on the anvil she’d been working at and crossed her legs. “Not that it was surprising as you were fighting for a long time before I got to you,” she added with a proud smile looking up at her.

“So you cleaned me up and tucked me in?” she asked feeling a smile spread across her lips. Lena had come back to her and taken care of her despite how she'd conducted herself. That realization pushed down the rage in her heart, reducing it down to a tiny speck. “Have I told you how incredible you are before?” she asked reaching out and touching the raven-haired beauty’s arms. 

“Not in those words no,” Lena beamed back and watched as she touched her. Lena was back and she was real she thought and let her fingertips dance across pale glistening skin. Stepping between Lena’s legs as the woman sat on her anvil she looked into those kryptonite green eyes and tried to convey with just a look just how much having Lena back meant to her. No secrets that’s what they’d agreed on back in that hotel room in Cape Hope so here went nothing and everything. 

“I missed you so much,” she admitted and kissed the corner of Lena’s lips and with her hands on bare arms, she felt the CEO shiver. “But not knowing if you were alive or dead drove me crazy,” she spilled out her fears and Lena nodded for her to go on.

“I got so angry, thinking that somebody had taken you away from me that I let myself get swept up in it. The anger… the rage...” she confessed and felt Lena’s hand stroking her cheek lovingly. Taking a deep breath she leaned her forehead against Lena’s. “The scary part was that I liked it,” she added and she waited for the woman to flinch, to turn away, to hide, to run, but Lena Luthor didn’t do any of those things.

* * *

Feeling Kara pressed against her with warm strong fingers clinging to her arms and brilliant blue eyes staring into hers as the blonde confessed her fears and anger to her made Lena’s head swim. Luthor’s weren’t considered trustworthy and she’s grown up with that stigma. Yet here was brilliant and beautiful Kara confessing her deepest fears and it made her love the woman all the more deeply. 

“Hey now, don’t be scared. Together in all things, remember?” she said wrapping her arms around the blonde who melted against her with her chin resting on her shoulder. Tesla’s Coils! She’d missed the feeling of Kara against her as the blonde nodded.

“I can’t imagine how it felt, it was only a day for me and then I messed up my jump home. I’m so sorry that I left you in doubt,” she apologized as she rubbed Kara’s strong back and wished she could go back and redo the math on that stupid wormhole which had dropped her two hundred million kilometers from home and two weeks late. 

“Saw your calculations on the whiteboard and fixed them, so we shouldn’t have that problem again,” Kara chuckled weakly before squeezing her back and the more they were pressed together the harder it was to control her breathing.

“And it’s fine to be angry, you’re not perfect, nobody is,” she told the blonde firmly and with all the conviction she could muster. It wasn’t fair that the poor girl was held up to such a high standard just because of the family she was born into. There was a comfortable silence as Kara absorbed her words and they just held each other. 

“Well, you’re pretty perfect you know,” the blonde hero then whispered and she felt those warm hands working their way up under the back of her tank-top. Warm fingers touching cool skin and she felt goose-bumps rising and her face tingling with excitement.

“I’m… just as broken as everyone else,” she admitted and Kara was smiling at her now, that loving and trusting smile that she’d fallen for the first day they met. How had she gotten this lucky she wondered for the thousandth time in the past few months.

“You're not broken," Kara insisted and all she could was let that firm and honest statement wash over her. "But why are you trying to control your breathing, Miss Luthor?” she asked after they'd spent a quiet moment just enjoying the presence of each other. Slowly Kara's look of loving and trust was replaced with a look of desire and hunger that shone out of her blue eyes and Lena gulped. Kara didn't do small emotions she was discovering every day and the intensity which she displayed them when unchained, sort to speak, was both thrilling and terrifying. 

“You sure you…” she trailed off as her blonde goddess yanked the white tank top she had on up and over her head in a display of assertiveness that made whatever effort she’d been putting into controlling her breathing go right out the window. Kara kissed her and kissed her hard, devouring her lips and not holding back an ounce of herself and all she could do was wrap her arms and legs around the taller woman. 

“Two weeks… without you... “ Kara whispered once they came up for air with her voice husky and hungry now before she kissed her again. Allowing herself to be taken she leaned back on the anvil as Kara’s mouth moved ever downwards. The side of her neck got nibbled at and her groans were met with giggles. Looking down she saw the top of a blonde head as Kara kissed between her bare breasts then her eyes rolled back when pink lips wrapped themselves around the flesh of her right breast. 

The shorts she had on never stood a chance as Kara yanked them off and just like that Lena Luthor lay naked in front of Supergirl. The last coherent memory she had was of Kara pulling her to the edge of the anvil and kneeling down. With brilliantly blue and dancing eyes looking up at her the Kryptonian spoke only one word in her native tongue: “Mine!”

“By Newton’s Law!” echoed in the laboratory when Kara’s mouth found its target and there was an explosion of green flame around them both.

* * *

Much later they were both sitting in the living room with Kara sorting through Lena’s papers and notes. On the coffee table was the mask she’d left behind when she’d wormholed of to Oa and which Kara had kept with her at all times since the Martian Manhunter recovered it. Speaking of Kara, she looked amazing wearing just a borrowed old MIT t-shirt of hers and white tube socks, her flowing locks of blonde hair held up in a ponytail and her glasses perched on her forehead. The very picture of the all-American girl was sitting on her couch. The all-American girl who had ravished her earlier she reminded herself. Lena herself had purposefully slipped into blue t-shirt sporting the crest of the House of El much to Kara’s delight and red shorts she’d dug out of the back of her closet. After all, if Kara Zor-El claims you, you should at least sport the house colors right?

Since their talk and ensuing lovemaking in the lab, they’d talked some more in between brunch and a much-needed shower. She’d told Kara all about Oa, the ongoing war between the Corps, about Ganthet the space-grandpa and the Guardians’ vague declaration of her as their Torchbearer in face of Sinestro’s coming arrival. In turn, Kara had told her how she’d beaten up Livewire, while also resolving to check-up on the villain and how her anger wasn’t a new thing that Lena’s disappearance had just boiled it over.

They, however, both made no illusions that Kara’s anger would just fade, emotions and especially strong ones like that don’t just disappear. So she’d encouraged Kara to talk about Krypton, what she missed and whom she missed. It had helped, but it was a long road and despite her many degrees psychology was not among them. 

Now they sat in silence and worked and Lena couldn’t help but be amazed at just how intelligent Kara was. Sure she’d always seen the signs in the blonde reporter, but now without other people's expectations holding her back the blonde’s formidable mind was unleashed. Smiling she watched as Kara sorted through her frantic notes from earlier at superspeed, cataloging and correcting while adding ideas of her own. 

“Oh, what were you working on before I…” Kara started to ask putting down the latest stack of notes but didn’t seem to be able to finish the sentence instead just blushing. Unable to help herself, she smiled at the woman’s duality of an aggressive Kryptonian goddess and a shy bookish Midvale girl. 

“Before you ate me out like you were starving?” she asked back and was rewarded with an even fiercer blush and a nod from her very much still girlfriend. “It is a new suit… for you,” she admitted hoping she wasn't overstepping some weird superhero boundary. 

“Using metal? Won’t that just get broken or bent by like the third hit I take from somebody with super-strength or were you working to layer the metal in such a way it could absorb and disperse the kinetic energy it gets struck with? Because if you’re going to do that you’ll need to work in the layering on the atomic level you know,” the blonde babbled like she usually did, but instead of incoherent streams of embarrassment and confusion, this was science. Slightly incoherent of course, but science nonetheless and the science was sound.

“Wow, who has the big brain now?” she applauded and walked up to the whiteboard containing her notes from her early morning brainstorming session while Kara had slept. “Now we know Sinestro is coming right?” she asked and Kara nodded firmly, chewing on the rim of her glasses like she was paying attention at school. 

“We also know that he had my mother recover the kryptonite from the satellite, which means you’re vulnerable,” she went on and drew a green glowing rock on the whiteboard. “I was working a lead-based alloy earlier. Once I get it right and make enough of it I’m making you an armor in case it’s needed,” she listed out her plan and drew a rough sketch of the armor on the whiteboard. Glancing back over her shoulder to look at Kara she saw that the blonde beaming at her like it was Christmas. 

“Now these are all the possible faster-than-light approach vectors for Earth,” she said moving to the other whiteboard as she was in the zone right, but Kara was grinning now and almost bouncing up and down on the couch. “With your corrections to… my… math….” she trailed off upon coming to the note her blonde genius had left in a red marker request that she come to see her after class. When she turned around slowly she saw that Kara with her glasses on was motioning for her over. 

“You’re way naughtier than most people realize,” she stated sauntering over to Kara who was looking very proud of herself, almost bordering on smug. Planting herself on the blonde’s lap she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Then she surprised Kara for not the last time that day.

“Reporting as requested mentor Zor-El,” she purred in nearly flawless Kryptonian while smirking triumphantly at Kara’s stunned expression. Right there and then on her couch, she got her sweet revenge on Kara for earlier in the lab.

“Rao! Lena! By Krypton's red sun yes!” rang out in the native tongue of Krypton shortly afterwards followed by a loud ripping sound of inhumanly strong fingers digging into the fabric of the couch. Lena was pretty sure she’d just gotten an A-plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back together, but Kara's anger isn't going anywhere because trauma doesn't work like that
> 
> Next chapter Lena prepares for the war to come to Earth
> 
> The naughty bits? Yay or nay? I try not to go too far on purpose when writing those parts because I think it would just as awkward to read as they are for me to write.


	12. Secret Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm as Lena returns to work and makes a shocking discovery meanwhile an old friend comes to visit Kara at CatCo.

Space, she’d been to space! Both interplanetary and intergalactic space and that, by Captain Picard’s bald head, was awesome and terrifying. Lena knew she should be focusing on getting caught up on work, but the enormity of what had transpired over the last few days in her life kept getting in the way. One of those enormities was, in fact, sitting across from her in the limo that was transporting them to work.

Across from her Kara was finishing the process of slipping into her alter-ego. After having spent the morning showing her just what Kara Zor-El liked to do in the kitchen before breakfast. On the kitchen counter in fact which she’d been bent over and ravaged from behind on. Smiling to herself and feeling the heat rise in her cheeks she watched over the screen of her laptop as Kara now completed her transformation from Zor-El to Danvers in the limo. 

The entire process was fascinating to watch in fact and quite involved. It had started in their apartment with her very nude blonde goddess slipping on, in her opinion, a way too modest underwear and bra set which flattened her chest somewhat. Then the blonde had buttoned up her blouse all the way and slipped on a cardigan over it before pulling on a pair of jeans that did little to show of her long legs. The grand finale was the blonde then hopping around pulling on shoes that could generously be described as sensible. 

Hold up. Their apartment, calm down there Luthor she reminded herself. It had been two nights. One of which Kara had spent passed out on their, damn it there she went again, bed. Meanwhile, across from her Kara was adjusting her tight ponytail and pushing her glasses up her nose, which she’d kept hanging from the neckline of her red cardigan. Then she rolled her shoulders a few times and seemed to almost shrink in stature. Picking up a pencil and notepad and scribbling on it completed the look. 

It was almost as if she’d fallen for two different people at times she mused. While Kara Danvers was in part a construct created and maintained to hide the blonde’s identity the compassion and optimism she displayed were distinctly Kara's. Then there was Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton, regal and passionate, but carrying all that anger and rage at the loss of her entire civilization. No that wasn’t right she realized. Those were just two sides of the same coin that was Kara. Her Kara, who even when at her most regal as Supergirl had such deep compassion for all living things and even at her angriest could still see find hope in her heart knowing that it all would be better someday. 

“When will you be home?” Kara asked without looking up from her notepad snapping her out of her analytical musings and back to the here and now.

“I’m not sure, the office might be a mess with me being gone for so long. So I might be working late, why do you ask?” she asked as she put the laptop down next to her and watched and listened as Kara’s thoughts came tumbling out which always made her smile. 

“I was just thinking that we’re both more than likely in for a shitty day what with us being gone and all so I was hoping… we could have dinner together at your place. But I might be late too because I need to get some things from my apartment after work because Winn felt super uncomfortable getting them for me yesterday and I should have some stuff at your place because your lab is there and… why are you smiling? Did I say something wrong?” she asked hiding her face behind her notepad looking just a little bit embarrassed.

“The pin code to the door is one three three seven and I’ll have Jess clear you with the downstairs security,” she replied and the sight of Kara’s blue eyes peeking up over her notebook growing wide was just too adorable for words.

“You’re…. giving me a key to your apartment?” the blonde reporter asked almost bouncing across the limo to sit next to her. 

“Pin code, but yes since we’re going to need to work on your new suit and I would feel… at ease, if we’d be together until this whole Sinestro affair is taken care of,” she answered picking her words carefully but taking Kara’s hand in hers. The blonde was in a vulnerable state having spent two weeks in a state of grief and anger and she didn’t want to push her.

“And…. once it has been taken care of then what?” Kara asked with her glistening blue eyes so earnest that she felt pressure in her chest and her mouth dried up. 

“You…. could… maybe… just keep staying with me,” she felt the words come out haltingly, so much for taking it slow Luthor. “If you want to that is….” she finished quietly and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“This is all so fast,” Kara murmured looking down at their hands and then back up at her face. What she saw next looked incredible as the blonde squared her shoulders and there was Kara Zor-El shining through the thin veneer of Kara Danvers. “But I guess we both move fast right?” she asked with her voice full of confidence and before Lena could answer she felt pink lips pressing against hers and Kara didn’t let up until the limo pulled up outside of CatCo. 

“This is my stop,” the blonde reporter smiled and then rather formerly declared. “I would be honored to share your house with you Lena Luthor,” before slipping out of the limo and with another roll of her shoulders becoming Kara Danvers CatCo. Reporter.

* * *

Walking through across the ground floor lobby of L-Corp with her heels clicking on the floor a few employees welcomed her back from her trip with smiles as she made her way to the elevator and she simply smiled and nodded at them in return. Grateful that Jess had clearly concocted a good cover story for her. 

Riding the elevator up she hummed to herself before a ding announced her arrival and the doors slid open. The sight greeting her didn’t compute for about thirty seconds at least and she had to stop the doors from closing on her. In front of her was Alex Danvers, leaning over Jess’ desk kissing her assistant deliberately as she held onto the woman’s face with Jess running her hands up and down the agent's arms approvingly. 

“Ahem…” she cleared her throat and the two women jumped apart with the elder Danvers sister almost standing at attention and Jess busying herself with her keyboard. 

“Agent Danvers here to see you, Miss Luthor,” Jess announced not missing a beat and sounding all business as always. Safe for the blush creeping across her face and she decided she’d tease her assistant about this later.

“Agent Danvers?” she asked motioning her girlfriend’s sister to follow, correction live-in girlfriend’s sister. Alex collected a manilla folder from Jess’ desk and the two shared a quick embarrassed smile before the agent followed her into her office.

Slipping behind her desk she noticed that the chair was lower than usual and on the desk lay a note from Jess which she’d have to read later. Time to use her new found knowledge to poke fun at Alex Danvers and find out what the agent wanted as well. 

“So what brings you here today agent Danvers? I would ask business or pleasure but I can already see you’ve had some of the later,” she smirked and to her credit, the agent didn’t even blush or flinch. Pulling a small device from her pocket she placed it on the desk along with the manila folder and she recognized a signal scrambler when she saw one. 

“I need you to sign these,” Alex stated bluntly and pulled several forms labeled top secret out of the folder and spread them out on the table. “Green Lantern,” she added knowingly to which Lena raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she pulled the forms towards her.

“You know I would never out Kara,” she stated defensively and started reading over the forms. It was fairly standard government gibberish about whereby if she ever publicly stated that Kara was Supergirl the entire weight of the DEO would come crashing down on her. 

“I know, but there are protocols in place and I won’t out you either,” the agent assured her and stood at attention waiting. 

“Why don’t you have a seat this could take a while,” she offered while pointing at a chair with her pen as her green eyes scanned the forms. “I would offer you something, but I’m afraid that if Jess comes in we’d never get this done and how did you find about my intergalactic activities sort to speak?” she half-joked, but Alex’s reply stunned her because even Kara hadn't yet told her what the agent revealed to her after she sat down and crossed her legs..

“Kara told me, by screaming your name so loud it nearly burst my eardrums. That's how I know Miss Luthor. She cares for you deeply, I hope you realize just how much,” the agent answered her in a voice that seemed to carry both sadness and a warning. Hurt my sister and I'll end you was the implied warning of course, but it also spoke volumes that seeing Kara in such a state had affected everyone around her. 

“I…” she started her rebuttal, but then just let her actions speak louder than any words she could come up with. Skipping reading the endless legal jargon she picked up her pen and just signed the forms one after the other and then slid them across the desk. “There you go,” she said before leaning back in her chair. “If there is nothing else?” she added as Alex got up and collected the forms.

“There is something else in fact," the elder Danvers sister smiled at her and it was a bit disarming. "Our mom is having a barbeque next weekend and would love to meet you and since Kara spent the last couple of nights at your place I'm guessing you two have gotten serious enough for you to meet the family,” she added.

“Agent Danvers, Alex can I ask something and get your full honesty?” she asked wanting to ask something that had been gnawing at her for a while. The signals she was getting from the older Danvers sister were all over the place and she wanted to know why.

“I can do that,” Alex replied briskly as she slipped the forms back into the manila folder and tugged it under her arm.

“You were never my biggest fan in the past. Why the change?” she asked the agent tapping her fingers against the armrest of her chair.

“A lot of it was professional paranoia and as a DEO agent, I still have my reservations. But as a big sister, I think that Kara deserves someone who can embrace all that she is and that isn’t easy for most people. But you just might be crazy enough to keep up with her Luthor,” was the agent’s honest answer. “Now if there is nothing else Miss Luthor I’ll see you next weekend?” she asked scooping up the scrambler from the desk to which Lena just nodded and watched the agent leave, but not before kissing her assistant quickly on her way. 

Once the elevator doors closed she picked up the note from Jess which outlined what had transpired during her absence. The cover story was that she had been in South America on a research mission in the jungles of Honduras searching for new plants to aid in L-Corps' cancer research. Deciding that maybe when this was all over she’d do that for real. The note also stated that Jess had taken the liberty of answering her emails and sitting in her chair. Putting the note down she watched as Jess walked into her office tablet in hand and with an apologetic look on her face. 

“Miss Luthor I apologize for you having to witness that. It wasn’t professional and…” her assistant started to apologize but she cut her off with a raised hand.

“Jess, it’s Lena remember,” she smiled and the woman seemed to relax somewhat. “And if anybody understands the appeal of a Danvers it’s me remember,” she added and Jess gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

“I’m still sorry and what you saw was still thoroughly unprofessional of me, but she was so happy for some reason that I had to let her kiss me when she just went for it,” she explained before switching from giddy to professional on a dime while tapping away at her tablet. 

“And speaking of a Danvers what do you want to do about this?” she asked showing her a tabloid website that was using a grainy picture of Supergirl carrying Green Lantern away from downtown Los Angeles under the headline Superhero Lovers. With the byline, Supergirl carries Green Lantern of to love nest in Antartica.

“I could have our lawyers discreetly bury it, but I don’t think it’s fair to Miss Danvers that you are holding so tightly to…” Jess started but then trailed off sounding almost disapproving and she could literally see the wheels turning and clicking into place in her assistant’s mind. 

Now Lena knew she could usually keep her emotions in check and think fast when called upon to do so, but Jess was as observant as they came and all it took was that brief pause she took before answering and the cat was out of the bag. Just like that Jess’ look went from one of barely contained disapproval to that of a dawning realization. 

“Oh, I see. Of course, it’s obvious when you know what to look for, isn't it? And you would never do that to Miss Danvers I'm sorry I even suggested it,” Jess stated in a matter of fact tone of voice and tapped a few more times at her tablet zooming in on the grainy picture. “At least your face is obscured in the footage or else we’d have to take steps,” she concluded.

“Jess…” she started but now Jess held up her hand and gave her a friendly understanding smile.

“What’s one more secret right?” the assistant asked with a shrug and that settled it. Jess would be her secret keeper and loyal confidant no matter what. Such loyalty always surprised her no matter how often it happened, but she hoped she could keep doing whatever it was that was inspiring it.

“I think you should go call your special agent because I’m sure there are forms for you to fill out now. Maybe at your place later?” she suggested with a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth and Jess to her credit didn’t blush or run for her desk.

* * *

Kara spent her morning at her desk tapping her pencil at high speed against her notepad while deep in moody thought. James and Winn had covered for her while she’d been off hiding and moping in the Pacific for two days and then again when she’d been in seclusion with Lena, but now she had to pay the piper or more accurately pay the Snapper. The editor had dumped a week's worth of fluff pieces on her desk and demanded them before the end of the day as penance for her unscheduled vacation. Not really paying attention when there was a knock at the door of her small windowless office she looked up without thinking and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Go away! I’ll have your fricking fluff pieces in your inbox by the end of the day,” she snapped at who she thought was Snapper Carr, but it wasn’t Snapper. For one he didn’t wear Chanel and second could never pull off those heels. Shuttering at that mental image she came face to face with Cat Grant.

“Well somebody grew some ovaries while I’ve been gone,” the always unflappable founder of CatCo declared in response to her little outburst.

“Miss Grant, I’m so sorry,” she apologized right away and jumped to her feet almost knocking over her desk in the process before catching it. 

“Never say you’re sorry Kara,” Cat ordered her and she just nodded. “Now come with me, we are overdue a talk,” the woman motioned and she followed, but not before grabbing her phone and beat up pencil and notebook.

“Where are we going?” she asked as she followed Miss Grant through the halls of the CatCo. Building with people scurrying out of their way some even diving into their cubicles for cover.

“Rooftop,” Miss Grant answered as they waited for the elevator. “Then lunch and I hope your pallet has grown along with your attitude?” she asked and Kara just nodded and she should have guessed the response. “Don’t nod, speak Kara!”

“Lena has been having me eat new stuff! I mean yes ma’am it has,” she blurted out her answer realizing how bad it had sounded right away, but she had honestly been thinking of the salads Lena often insisted they share. To her mercy, the elevator arrived. 

“Good, because she’s on the agenda as well. Now come along Kara,” Miss Grant declared pulling her into the elevator. They rode it up to the roof and then got on the waiting helicopter in silence. Miss Grant had gotten her name right three times in a row which was a first and also slightly worrying. 

They landed at a mansion just outside National City where lunch had been set up on the greens in front of the building. She could smell sushi and Korean barbecue chicken wings the moment they stepped off the helicopter. Following Cat Grant across the lawn, she sat down and allowed one of the waiters to place a napkin in her lap and waited for Miss Grant to speak.

“You’ve been busy Kara,” her former boss and sometimes mentor said deftly picking up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. “I read your Green Lantern interview and your Mysterious Tsunami articles, good work and very well researched. But then I see that you’re doing a bit of social climbing as well,” she added with a raised eyebrow dipping the piece of sushi in soy sauce before popping it in her mouth.

Something about that word social climbing triggered her anger, Lena wasn’t like that and she certainly wasn’t like that. Maybe Miss Grant was just baiting her, but nobody talked about Lena liked that in her presence. 

“I would never use Lena like that Miss Grant. She’s my girlfriend because she’s both fiercely intelligent and deeply compassionate and I'd be with her even if she was an intern at L-Corp,” she answered firmly snapping her own chopsticks apart with excess force before picking up the piece that looked the least fishy. 

“So it's official and romantic that’s what I wanted to hear,” Miss Grant smiled at her and picked up another piece of sushi as she waved the waiters away. “Now the important question Kara. Does she know?” she asked once the wait staff was gone.

Kara almost dropped the piece of sushi she was lifting up to her mouth but managed to catch it a bit faster than should be humanly possible. Miss Grant knew, but she couldn’t know, they’d fooled her with J’onn’s help. 

“Nice catch,” the founder of CatCo. observed. “And yes I did fall for your little theatre production back in the day. But in the future, try not to stare so lovingly random superheroines in public alright?” she asked producing a picture of Supergirl and Green Lantern. This one had been taken from a different angle than the stills from the footage taken of them in Los Angeles. The ones that had then been blasted all over the news. This one showed Lena in profile fully unmasked safe for her glowing green eyes with her hand on her arm. It had been taken while she had talked her down from her rage-fueled rampage.

“How?” she asked and studied the picture which was jarring because she could see just how concerned Lena looked and the blood on her own face and hands was a stark reminder of just how far she could go when pushed.

“That’s of no concern, but trust me when I say that this is the only copy. I made sure of that, but for the love of god Kara, make your girlfriend wear a mask or something. Kara Danvers can hide in plain sight but Lena Luthor is the universally known face of a global business empire,” Cat declared poking in her direction with her chopsticks.

“I will and thank you, Miss Grant. Oh, and can I keep this?” she asked holding up the photo and when her former boss nodded she slipped it into the pages of her notebook. 

“Now tell me all about it. How did you manage to snag Lena Luthor? The reporter in me is dying to know,” Miss Grant asked with curiosity clear on her face. 

“Off the record?” she laughed in response and when Miss Grant nodded and laughed in return she launched into the tale of how she’d fallen for and been wooed by Lena Luthor. Their lunch dragged on and it felt good to open up like this and she hoped maybe one day she wouldn’t have to maintain a secret identity, but that was something far in the future.

* * *

Dinner at Lena's was canceled when Sinestro’s next strike came in the late afternoon when six GPS satellites malfunctioned over the West Coast sending air traffic and shipping into chaos along with everyday commuters as now inaccurate map apps sent them of course. Again there was no sign of him or his Corps and just a few yellow flashes on blurry satellite images indicated that an outside force had been at work at all. Lena had rocketed into action right away having been warned by her ring of the attacks, but not fast enough to stop them. Kara had joined her less than a minute later her in the skies over National City. The Kryptonian immediately had taken on the task of guiding stricken aircraft to safety while she took care of the pile-up of ships on route to cities up and down the coast. Once the threat to civilians had been taken care off they’d taken off for space.

“I wish he’d just come already,” Kara declared as they floated alongside one of the disabled satellites while Lena worked on repairing it. Both of them sported green breathing masks that served as communication devices in the vacuum of space. They’d been up here for a while and Kara was getting bored and restless. 

“He wants chaos and fear to be widespread before he does that,” Lena replied as she conjured up a tiny green plasma torch and rerouted the satellites signal past the damage that had been caused to its circuits.

“Yeah, but sooner or later he’ll get pissed off at us stopping his plans though, they always get upset when you thwart them a few times,” Kara argued as she kept an eye on the star-filled blackness around them. “If he’d just show his face I could just punch it because I was going to make us dinner and everything” she stated and cracked her knuckles.

“Not until I finish the new suit you will,” she reminded her punch-happy girlfriend as she closed up the access panel on the satellite and started floating towards the last one with Kara gliding along next to her. 

“ Five down, one to go and there will be other dinners. You’re still staying over right?” she asked hoping she didn't sound too needy as the last satellite came into view

“Of course, I can pick up my stuff when we're done here,” Kara answered like there was no doubt about where she’d be sleeping. “Oh and Cat Grant knows about us,” she added offhandedly. “Told me to make sure you keep your mask on,” she continued sounding sheepish now. 

“Jess figured it out too. We kind of suck at this don’t we?” she conceded with a sigh as they reached the satellite that had its access panel blown clean open and yellow sparks flew out of it. They'd been sloppy in Los Angeles, but it wasn't the end of the world.

“They’re both smart and have spent time around us in both worlds sort to speak, so I don’t think we super suck at this whole superhero thing,” the blonde said thoughtfully with her hair flowing around her head like a halo in the zero-gravity environment. 

“I could have blurred my face when I was in Los Angeles, but I wanted you to see me,” she admitted knowing full well she’d not been mindful of her secret identity during that time. 

“That’s sweet, but mask on at all times from now on please?” Kara asked with her do-it-for-me smile that she was growing to love more and more. 

“Yes Mentor Zor-El,” she teased the blonde hero in her slightly accented Kryptonian and she felt Kara float up behind her and wrap those impossibly strong arms around her midsection while she worked on the repairs. 

“Speak to me beloved for I miss the sounds of Krypton,” Kara spoke in her native tongue as they floated together in the emptiness of space causing her to gulp as she hurried to repair the stricken satellite. The language of Krypton she’d learned from Lex’s notes and had brushed up on it once she moved to National City just in case she’d encounter Supergirl, but she’d never suspected she’d be using it like this. Finishing her repairs in record time she closed up the satellite and a small nudge with a mini green starship Enterprise set it back in its proper oper.

Turning around in Kara’s embrace she put her hands on the woman’s strong shoulders, but not before disobeying orders and peeling her mask of leaving it to float next to them. Spoken Kryptonian could be casual like English, but the way Kara had spoken just now had been more formal and archaic and she knew that the words carried deeper meanings based on the emphasis you placed on them. More importantly, it was clear that Kara craved to hear the language of her the planet of her birth as it seemed to calm her or excite her. It was complicated or maybe being in space had just made Kara homesick she concluded.

“Your eyes are like a bottomless well that I fall into endlessly, but I hate to see them filled with such sadness as you long for home,” she spoke slowly placing weight on the words fall and endlessly to convey her feelings and Kara’s smile was as always like the sun rising in front of her.

“You think me silly?” Kara asked in the melodic language that sounded like a song coming from the blonde hero as she placed her hands on Lena's hips 

“It is never silly to think of home beloved,” she answered and pressed her forehead against Kara’s with her hands coming to rest on the woman’s hips in response.

“Keep talking and tell me of the stars like you did that night by the large lake?” Kara asked since on Krypton there had been no word for sea or ocean. So floating there among the stars Lena spoke of them in the language of Krypton bringing the tongue of a dead people back to brilliant life once again to a captive audience of one Kara Zor-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out a bit differently from how I planned it originally. The war is coming, but I ended up wanting to touch base with their supporting cast before that happened.


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss continues for Lena and Kara, but Lena can't shake the feeling of dread as she starts having nightmares of green cities burning in yellow flames.
> 
> The Danvers' family barbeque also happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer holidays are eating into my writing time somewhat so if this is disjointed blame the sun

Sparks flew each time she struck the unyielding metal with a glowing green hammer. All around her floated semi-transparent green blackboards covered in the calculations she kept running through in her head. Lena Luthor was among the smartest people on the planet, and she knew if she'd just focus all of her mental might on her task she would complete it in time. It had been two days since the attack on the GPS network, and she had this gnawing feeling that they were running out of time to prepare. So, the last few nights she'd gone to bed with Kara after an evening of domestic bliss and normalcy. Well as normal as a household with two moonlighting superheroes would ever be. Then she'd wake up a couple of hours later in the midst of some green fever dream and head to her lab to work.

The dreams had started a few nights ago, and they were always the same. Yellow fire burning through a green city or some variation of that theme. Emerald worlds laid waste in a yellow inferno night after night almost as if it was a warning.

On a mannequin in the lab was the mostly completed suit she was making for Kara. Now she loved seeing Kara in her red skirted blue suit make no mistake about that. She'd fallen for her wearing it after all, but this was about keeping her girlfriend safe. Visions of a pale and exhausted Kara stumbling from the bunker still haunted her at times and she fully intended for that to never happen again. Also, the amount of kryptonite her mother had admitted, while under interrogation, to recovering from the bottom of the for her once master Sinestro scared her. 

She'd kept the blue and red color scheme of course, but this wasn't a cheerleading outfit, this was a suit of armor. Delicately crafted interlocking blue scales made up the suit's main body which covered both the arms and the legs, and it sported a high neck collar trimmed in gold. Only three bare spots remained on the suit, bare patches that showed the underlying dark blue Kevlar mesh. Bulletproof as Kara might be Lena was a big believer in back-up plans.

Completing the look were all the trimmings that would mark the wearer as a member of the House of El. A heavy and regal golden rimmed cape was clasped onto crimson shoulder pads outline in gold. The crest of the House of El was emblazoned in brilliant red and gold on the chest plate of course and on the buckle of a sturdy gilded belt. The red boots with again gold piping were bulkier than the ones Kara usually wore, reaching all the way up to the knees and provided padding. All she had left to do was to convince Kara that she should wear the red gauntlets, but the Kryptonian was insistent she needed her hands free. 

A few strikes to the latest piece of blue alloy finished the fusion of metals and she let the hammer fade away into nothingness. Picking the delicate piece of metal, barely an inch square, she walked over to the mannequin and attached it with a blast of green plasma from her finger. Almost done, just a little bit more time and they'd be ready.

"Lena," a sleepy-sounding voice called out from the doorway leading into the lab. "Come back to bed beloved," Kara asked her in Kryptonian, which they found themselves often speaking around the house when it was just the two of them. The blonde was wearing a borrowed bathrobe of her which was too short on her tall frame and barely closed around her chest. Finishing the bedhead look was Kara's blonde hair falling in messy curls around her face, and shoulders and Lena couldn't say no to that request.

"Woke up and felt the need to work on the suit a bit more, I'm sorry," she apologized running a piece of cloth over the armor to polish it as Kara strode across the lab, straight through one of the green noticeboards, with the explicit intention of fetching her. 

"I still think I'll look silly in this thing," Kara yawned and put an arm around her shoulders, and the stunning blonde that now lived with her was all but falling out of the robe now.

"Nonsense, you'll look regal," she declared and slipped an arm around Kara's waist pulling the taller woman close. 

"If wearing it would make them listen to you I would wear right now, no matter what it looks like," Kara said, sounding annoyed and sleepy now and squeezed her shoulder. 

Them of course, being the various government agencies and heroes they'd approached trying to rally support. Underfunded, overwhelmed or unbelieving had been the responses they'd been met with. Alex had believed them and J'onn too along with Superman, but even he wasn't convinced fully. 

"Hey, we'll beat him. The early warning buoys you helped me install in orbit will warn us if anything enters the inner solar system at least," Lena said in an upbeat tone of voice and tried to cheer up the grumpy looking Kryptonian next to her.

"I know, but I think you're driving yourself too hard," the blonde admitted and picked her up in a bridal style carry in one smooth motion. "So, I'm taking you back to bed," the blonde hero declared smirking before gasping when she decided to just nuzzle against her girlfriend's neck.

"Have I told you how strong you are lately?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck as she let herself be carried back to their bedroom. 

"Not in the past twenty-four hours," Kara laughed, and it was a deep and rich laugh followed by a quick kiss before she flew them through the apartment towards the bedroom. She'd noticed that her girlfriend when happy or at ease would hover just off the floor instead of walking. After all, why walk when you can fly. 

"Well you're so strong," she giggled, not something she did often, but it seemed to drive Kara a special kind of crazy and she squeezed the woman's biceps. 

"You're pretty strong too, your determination and drive are stronger than any ones I've ever met," the blonde replied and flexed her muscles in response to her touch. 

"Oh shush now. Are you going to flatter me or take me to bed?" she teased and let her hand slip underneath the open robe that wasn't doing anywhere close to a good job of concealing Kara's bare skin. Kara's skin was always warm to the touch she'd found out early on and she lived for the moment when she could touch it.

In response, Kara lowered her to the bed, and she watched through hooded eyes as the blonde removed the bathrobe from her muscular frame, and she licked her lips. Not for the first time, she admired just how perfect her lover's body was, and she could watch the woman's muscles rippling all night and never grow bored.

"I thought you were tired?" she asked her voice now lower and she felt herself shivering as Kara turned the full force of her gaze on her. It was what she'd started calling the Kara Zor-El look and it was hard to describe. The closest she'd come was that it was regal and demanding, but never threatening. Pulling off her power ring she placed it on the nightstand within easy reach while still keeping her eyes firmly on Kara.

"I don't need as much sleep as humans you know that and If you can wake up to work in the lab, well then you can wake up…" she started, but Lena cut her off stretching out on the bed while rubbing her thighs together and running her fingers through her hair. If Kara was going to put on a show, then it was only fair that she returned the favor.

"Then I can wake up and work on you?" she asked and smiled playfully at the blonde beauty standing naked at the foot of the bed with a body like living steel.

"Miss Luthor," Kara exclaimed in mock shock and crawled on top of her, pinning her arms above her head with one hand while with the other pushing her clothes out of the way for her mouth to explore pale skin. 

"I'm sweaty…." she gasped when Kara's pink lips touched her skin and she wriggled a little bit underneath the blonde goddess. The power the blonde could project was like an aphrodisiac to her. Day to day she was in charge, she had the power, be it as L-Corp's CEO or as Green Lantern, but something about submitting to Kara felt so good. 

"Don't care," Kara growled and something about her living goddess growling made Lena's brain short-out and she let herself be ravished. If Kara's strength was near infinite, the same could be said for her appetites. 

It was close to dawn when she woke up again with Kara curled up next to her. The blonde's head resting on her chest and golden locks spread out all over them both as strong arms were wrapped around her. Stroking the hair out of Kara's face she studied the woman's sleeping features and made a vow to herself that no matter what would come she'd fight with all her might so that one day Kara would always look so peaceful.

Disengaging herself from the blonde's grip took some wiggling, however, but she was getting the hang of it. Slipping on the robe Kara had discarded the night before she padded into the kitchen. One cup of coffee later she was sitting on her laptop working through the night's emails. Using her ring, she brought up her model of the inner solar system and her early warning system hadn't been triggered. 

Zooming out she scanned the entire solar system from the comfort of her kitchen counter. Where are you, you son of a bitch? She thought and waved the tiny model out of existence when she spotted nothing unusual. Kara had made a good point when they'd been in space repairing satellites. Sooner or later Sinestro would grow tired of them foiling his plans and arrive in force. 

Finishing her coffee she closed the laptop and headed for the lab, the secret door to it was never closed unless they had company now. Kara had insisted on it. Being a mad scientist, she’d said was part of who Lena was. Then she'd apologized right away for implying that Lena was insane. 

Summoning up all her blackboards again she stood in front of the suit she was making for Kara, just two more patches left to fill in. Running her fingertips over the exposed Kevlar she decided to try something different. Closing her eyes, she focused on the power of the green light and then she opened them, and everything was tinted green. Floating green hands reached out and picked up an unworked ingot of her and Kara's alloy from her workbench and then using her own generated nanobots started shifting the metal into shape. The gleaming blue nugget became surrounded by a shimmering green bubble and squinting her glowing green eyes she morphed it into the scales needed to complete the suit. 

Sweat ran down her forehead, but this wasn't as hard as folding space and time at least, the final piece floated to its place and she bonded it to the rest of the suit with a blast of plasma from the tip of her finger. Then another ingot was disassembled and reassembled at the atomic level and with a slight victory fist pump, the suit was completed. Kara would be ready and protected for whatever was to come now and that was all that mattered.

While all this happened, Kara slept peacefully and hugged the covers to her chest and the power ring sat on the nightstand in the bedroom where it had been placed the night before.

* * *

Later that day, at lunch to be precise, Kara walked across the street from the CatCo. building to a small cafe she'd discovered run by a lovely old man and his family. Sitting at one of the two outside checkered tablecloth covered tables was Alex already sipping her coffee and scanning her surroundings from behind dark sunglasses.

"Hey you," she greeted her sister slipping into the seat across the table from her and she smiled at the waiter and gave her order. Her mood had been high since Lena returned from Oa and had for all intended purposes asked her to move in with her. Only rarely did she have thoughts about throwing somebody into the sun or taking off for some desert island. Still, on Lena's urging, she'd hit the books about posttraumatic stress and she now knew at least that she had to be mindful of her anger. Because it could and would return at the most random thing. 

"You're in a good mood," Alex smiled at her and sipped her coffee. "Being a live-in girlfriend agrees with you," her sister added teasingly and she just smiled all the brighter.

"Shush you! Lena is amazing to live with, well aside from the whole workaholic thing, but I'm working on that," she said poking her tongue out at her sister. "So why the spy movie style meeting at noon with plenty of people around and escape routes?" she asked and saw Alex take a deep breath. She suspected what was coming, but she still felt the anticipation, plus nervous Alex was just so much fun to watch. 

"So... I kind of have a thing with Jess. You know Lena's assistant, but it's not a-kind-of-a-thing. It's definitely a big real thing because Jess shared her calendar with me so we could better find time together and I'm bringing her to meet mom," her sister blurted out and then took a long sip of her coffee while scanning for those potential escape routes. 

"So, did it become official before or after you made her sign the DEO non-disclosure forms about me?" she asked accepting her tea and croissant from the waiter without missing a beat. Lena had told her about the little make-out session she'd walked in on at her office when she'd returned from space, but they'd agreed to, in Lena's words, give Alex a break. 

"You knew?" Alex asked taking off her sunglasses looking both relieved and somewhat upset that this declaration didn't seem to faze her sister. 

"Lena caught you two making out remember. I had to sweet talk it out of her, but she gave up the goods in the end," she reminded her sister and bit into her pastry making what Lena called her happy little noises while chewing on it. 

"And you didn't call me out on it? And please, don't speak to me about Lena Luthor's goods ever, and I mean ever, again please," Alex begged her sounding a bit unbelieving that her sister could go days with something like this and not at least poke a little bit of fun at her.

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready," she shrugged and sipped her tea. "Also, Lena told me to go easy on you. We're both happy for you two you know and Jess is amazing and it helps that she knows about… well everything," she concluded making a flying motion with her hand with an accompanying swooshing sound, before making a fist and intimidating Lena's Green Lantern laser blasts with matching phew-phew sounds.

"She's brilliant you know, like scary smart even," her sister laughed, and her face lit up when talking about Lena's assistant and she leaned across the table becoming more animated as Kara decided now she could tease.

"Hot too…" she teased her sister while leaning across the table with her best conspiracy face on and Alex just stuck her tongue out in response as they were almost nose to nose and whispering like teenagers.

"Oh she's business lady hot!" her sister then laughed. "We do share some similar tastes, don't we?" she asked and Kara gave a mock horrified look at the thought, but it made sense. They had grown up together, gone to the same school and faced the same trials. 

"So, are you saying that the Danvers' sisters like pencil skirts and big... brains?" she laughed and Alex just threw a sugar packet at her which she just caught and they both giggled. This felt nice she thought. Despite the looming threat from beyond the stars. It also meant that no matter what Sinestro threw at them he couldn't win. Because they would always refuse to give in to fear.

* * *

That weekend they drove to Midvale in the green convertible that Lena had bought after their getaway in Cape Hope. Too many good memories attached to it she'd declared. Now however was time for the Danvers family barbeque and Lena despite putting on a brave face was a mess. She was about to meet Kara's adoptive mother and Alex Danvers was going to be there with Jess, plus J'onn J'onzz had been invited along with James Olsen and Winn Schott, so the entire super friends’ family and her, the Luthor.

"Don't worry they'll love you," Kara assured her almost like she sensed the dread that she was feeling and place a warm hand on her knee. It wasn't just dread at meeting the family though, she'd been having those dreams of late. Dreams of an emerald city crumbling into a yellow desert. So, their car's trunk contained Kara's new suit along with various other gadgets she'd decided would be good to have within easy reach. 

"Maybe, but I can't help being nervous. This is meeting the family after all and let's see now. First of all, you have a secret agent sister. Second, there is your Martian space-dad and finally there is your vigilante ex-boyfriend turned best friend who has Superman on speed-dial," she listed off the credentials of the guests that were invited.

"It was one kiss!" Kara declared and squeezed her knee which caused her to speed up without realizing it until she looked at the speedometer. "Plus, you're the far better kisser," she boldly added giving an over the top wink in her direction. 

Overly dramatic winking aside Kara was a vision in a yellow sundress and white sneakers for their trip and she had chosen cutoff blue jeans and a red blouse tied-off at her stomach paired with her country girl boots. Super heroics and the ring itself both contributing to her getting into the best shape of her life. So, she'd felt like showing off the results. It also played into that fact that she'd been representing the House of El in her color choice as of late. It was becoming a regular occurrence because it made Kara do a happy little bounce whenever she did so. Living with Kara was also giving her glimpses into the woman's Kryptonian side. The blonde put a heavy emphasis on family, togetherness and yes presenting her house of birth. 

"You say the nicest things," she laughed and reached over to shift gears, but it was just a ruse to place her ring hand on Kara's thigh. Again, on the blonde hero's suggestion, she always kept the ring on now, only turning it around when around people that weren't in the know. Kara had stood up in their bedroom one night and given a very long and passionate speech, while in her fluffiest pajamas, about embracing who you are and standing tall no matter what. The woman did have a way with words after all when she wasn't a babbling mess of course. 

"Eyes on the road Miss Luthor, but don't stop on my account," Kara reminded her parting her smooth and toned legs slightly, but before she could feel up her girlfriend further a motorcycle blew past them with two people on it. The rider was distinctly female in tight brown leathers while the passenger wore a summery floral dress with her arms clinging to the rider. Both looked oddly familiar to her despite having their faces obscured by helmets.

"Hey, we're not slowpokes!" Kara exclaimed sounding somewhat offended. Super-sensitive ears having picked up something hers couldn't. That could only mean that the rider and passenger were indeed heading for Eliza's house as well.

"Alex and Jess?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and Kara looking quite miffed at her older sister nodded with a pout.

"Step on it! She's not beating us to Eliza's cookies!" the blonde owner of National city's most bottomless stomach declared. 

"Hold onto something…" she grinned putting the pedal to the metal and the engine in the green Jaguar roared in response. Alex Danvers' bike was fast, but she knew she could catch up to the agent, it was after just a matter of torque to weight ratio. Indeed, they caught up with them a few miles down the road with Kara whooping with glee and making faces when Alex glanced over to them. Alex's twisting of the bike's gears, however, sent the pair hurtling ahead of them again and this time she heard Jess give a loud squeal.

"Faster, we must go faster or do I need to go out and push!" the excited blonde shouted and both of them were grinning from ear to ear. They raced all the way up to Eliza's driveway with no clear winner as they took turns overtaking each other, but Kara loved it and that was good enough for Lena.

Pulling up outside the Danvers residents split seconds apart she saw Jess jump off the bike the moment it stopped and pull of her helmet. The usually businesslike assistant was jumping around with her arms in the air shouting declaring her and Alex the victors even though she thought it had been too close to call.

"We won and that was awesome! Go team sidekicks!" Jess declared as a smiling Alex Danvers pulled off her helmet and shook her hair out.

"Hey, we won! But it was so awesome right?" Kara agreed and joined Jess for a little impromptu celebration where they just jumped up and down holding hands.

"Nice driving Luthor," Alex greeted her somewhat gruffly as she slipped out of the car and picked up the wine she'd brought for Eliza.

"You're a hard woman to keep up with agent Danvers," she said in return and then decided that this wouldn't work. Not if this was supposed to be a fun family weekend. "Why don't you call me Lena for the weekend?" she offered, and the agent cracked a smile pulling off her gloves. 

"Very well Lena, call me Alex then," Alex offered in return and stuck out her hand which she shook firmly sealing the deal on their professional truce for the weekend. In no way did she judge the older Danvers sister for what she'd called her professional paranoia, but she wasn't going to let it get in the way of, what should be a relaxing weekend. Before whatever shitstorm hit them next of course. 

"You brought Jess I see," she stated making small-talk while glancing at Kara and her assistant talking animatedly. The blonde did have the ability to make everyone come out of their shell and whatever she was saying was making Jess blush and giggle something fierce. Furthermore, Kara Danvers had no filter when she was comfortable around someone which Jess was finding out the hard way. 

"Felt like it was time. I hope it's not going to be a problem. What with you being her boss?" Alex asked following her gaze to their respective girlfriends' bonding while bickering over whose partner was the better racer. 

"It's no problem at all. Jess and I have an understanding, just be good to her okay? She's a compassionate woman who deserves someone who will look after her like she looks after everyone else," she said putting just a bit of Luthor steel behind her words. Before Alex could answer Eliza Danvers came out on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"Alex Danvers what have I told you about racing on the driveway?" the Danvers matriarch declared and when Lena cracked a grin the woman turned her attention onto her with the giggling from Kara and Jess growing even louder.

"Hey! Don't think you're off the hook either Lena Luthor I saw your handbrake turn from the upstairs window," she exclaimed and Lena felt herself blushing as Kara came over laughing putting her arms around both her and Alex's shoulders.

"They know what they're doing relax," Kara giggled as Jess came up next to Alex and took the agent's hand and Eliza broke into a smile which then gave way to a loud sniffle and the woman seemed to somehow deflate before their eyes. Faster than a speeding bullet both Alex and Kara were at her side.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alex asked and Lena felt like she was spying on a private moment as Kara hugged her mother and unused to family closeness, she tried to look everywhere but at the trio.

"It's just that… you two are so grown up now... that's all and you're both here with your…" Eliza paused looking for the right word glancing up at her and Jess.

"Girlfriends," Kara supplied her smiling encouragingly at her mother as Alex rubbed her back.

"Your girlfriends are here with you and aside from her driving, everything you've told me about them…" she trailed off and it just devolved into a Danvers group hug. 

"I only raced because Kara wanted first dibs on your cookies," she quipped without thinking and was rewarded by a chorus of Danvers women laughing. Eliza wiping her tears somehow escaped the Kara and Alex combo hug and walked over to her and Jess. 

"Jess, I'm so happy you could come," the Danvers' mother greeted Jess and gave her a hug. "Thank you for being there for Alex, I know it can't be easy at times," she added as Jess just smiled and muttered her thanks becoming rather shy. 

"Lena," her girlfriend's mother said turning her attention onto her and she had to draw upon quite a bit of her willpower to not use her ring to fly off. "I'm glad you came," she added and hugged her before whispering. "No more vanishing for two weeks. Understand?" and all Lena could do was hug the woman back and give a little nod. Behind them, she could see Kara give her a goofy thumbs up. Stepping back Eliza looked back at her daughters and almost on cue Kara's stomach rumbled loudly.

* * *

The other guests arrived after Kara had given her a tour of her old room and a quick make-out session had followed before they were interrupted by James and Winn's arrival in the Guardian-mobile. She'd sent a message to Winn suggesting that they come ready for anything and the DEO's resident computer geek was actually one of the few people that just took her at her word. Something to be said about sharing a family connection to super-villains that just brings people to a mutual understanding.

Dinner had been pleasant, she felt accepted and seeing Kara heat vision the chicken from the barbecue that had been undercooked had been oddly satisfying to watch. Among her family, Kara was embracing her heritage more openly and without restraint and it made the blonde woman glow with happiness. After dessert and boardgames, J'onn bid his farewells while James and Winn camped out on the living room couches. Now she lay with her head on Kara's chest in the woman's teenage bedroom with one strong arm around her shoulder and she felt at peace. They were amazingly still fully dressed aside from kicked of sneakers and boots under the bed. 

"See it wasn't so bad," Kara said in a low voice as she squeezed her shoulder before pulling her in closer. They'd left the window open to enjoy the evening breeze against their warm faces and this way they could glimpse the moon and the stars outside. Both of them enjoyed stargazing and the reddish comet from a few weeks ago still hung in the night sky, so they'd made plans to fly out there and check it out up close soon. 

"You didn't get three different versions of the she-is-my-little-girl speech tonight," she snorted and looked up at her blonde girlfriend in the pale moonlight streaming in through the open window. Crawling on top of the leggy blonde she straddled Kara's hips and used her ring to generate a small orb of light so she could see a bit better and as always Kara was smiling.

"And are you planning on making an honest woman out me after all those speeches?" the blonde underneath her joked and she almost said yes without thinking. Then while trying to find the words, to sum up, that yes she loved Kara and one day maybe she'd do just that. Her ring starting flashing, bathing the entire room in a green glow so bright it shone out the window and into the night. 

"Alert, alert multiple breaches of inner solar system perimeter detected, alert, alert!" it droned and they barely had time to act. Because then the Earth shook, and the sky rumbled as yellow shafts of light crashed down on the Danvers' resistance. The war had come to them at last and it was perversely fitting, she thought that fear would strike in the night. Then the world around them exploded into blinding yellow light and the last thing she heard was the loud swooshing sound of Kara moving at superhuman speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up it's Evil's Might as Lena and Kara face their fears and rage as we're reaching the end of this story


	14. Evil’s Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready to rumble!

Lena’s ears were ringing as the world gradually came back into focus around her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she felt was Kara holding her close as they were both shrouded in her own protective green aura. They were hovering over the shattered remains of the Danvers’ family home, with splintered wood and destroyed furniture strewn all over the ground. Above them it seemed like the entire sky was bathed in yellow fire. The Sinestro Corps arrived on Earth in force, and their first target had been them.

Looking up at Kara’s face she could see that her girlfriend’s jaw was set, and her eyes shone with unbridled rage. The others! She panicked and scanned for them quickly, finding them all huddled behind Winn’s Guardian-mobile. 

“I got them out,” Kara answered her silent question in a flat voice and her eyes narrowed as she looked towards the distance. “I can hear them in National City,” she declared quietly flying them down to the ground.

“Kara don’t do anything rash please,” she pleaded with the blonde hero as she lowered her to the ground with a sad smile. What followed was another burst of speed and faster than the eye could see, she was dressed in her new suit. It hugged her muscular frame as it glimmered in the yellow light that lit up the sky. To her eyes, Kara had never looked more regal or terrifying. Yet this wasn’t the explosive rage Kara had told her about following her disappearance. This was simmering calculating fury.

“He took another home from me,” Kara stated and got ready to fly off. So, she did the only thing she could think of to stop her anger fueled girlfriend. Launching herself at the woman she wrapped her arms around her neck with her feet not touching the ground and she spoke her oath.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might.

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

The oath rang out among the remains of Kara’s teenage home while she clung to the woman engulfing them both in a green glow. The Green Lantern uniform appeared over her body and when her vision cleared from the green light which always engulfed her during the transformation, she saw Kara smiling down at her. 

“Beloved I need to do this, honor demands it,” the blonde Kryptonian spoke in her native tongue sounding almost sad while pulling Lena’s arms from around her neck with ease.

“You are not doing this alone,” she declared putting her hand on Kara’s arm. “Together in all things remember. You promised me Kara,” she reminded, no begged, in Kryptonian while pulling her mask of so she could look Kara in the eyes.

Lena Luthor didn’t beg, but the coldness that seemed to have overcome Kara scared her. Thankfully, the words seemed to reach something inside the blonde hero and her face softened. Reaching out Kara smiled and stroked her cheek. It was working, then something struck Kara from behind three times in quick succession and she howled in pain before falling into her arms.

“Kara! Kara!” she shouted as her legs buckled under the weight of the fallen hero. Looking down at Kara’s back she gasped. Three glowing green spears, at least five feet in length, made from kryptonite were impaled in her broad back. In the distance she could see three dots of yellow light flying towards National City. Why hadn’t her ring alerted her? Damn it this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. None of her scenarios had accounted for this.

“Lena….” Kara gasped collapsing against her and she could hear Alex and Eliza running towards them. James in his Guardian armor outran them both and slid to a stop next to her, helping her lower Kara to the ground on her side.

“Where did they come from?” he demanded as Eliza started checking Kara over with a concerned look on her face and tears in her eyes.

“They came in so fast, I just saw yellow blurs,” Alex exclaimed standing guard over her fallen sister with her weapon at the ready and her eyes scanning their surroundings. “I thought you could detect them?” she demanded, and Lena couldn’t answer because she felt Kara’s warm blood on her hands now.

“Lena… beloved...“ Kara whispered then coughed up blood before reaching out and putting her hand on Lena’s heart. “Beloved you can do this,” she stated firmly and then all strength seemed to leave her, and she went limp with her hand falling with a heavy thud to the ground. 

Lena got to her feet as everything seemed to slow down around her. Alex pushing her out of the way to get to her sister, she saw Eliza pulling at one of the spears sticking out of Kara’s back and noticed Winn arriving with a pale-faced Jess behind him. 

Dropping her mask on the ground she looked at Kara’s pale face, with blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth as the light faded slowly from the blue eyes she loved. No this wasn’t how it was meant to go at all. The suit was supposed to protect Kara, but it had done nothing. 

“Lena?” Jess asked putting a hand on her shoulder as Eliza and Alex worked furiously trying to keep Kara with them and Alex was now shouting into her phone for a medical evacuation while James pulled Winn away. 

“Stay with her, please?” she asked her assistant and the woman nodded firmly. She glanced at Kara’s lifeless body one last time before the emerald glow overtook her eyes again and her last vision of Kara was in hues of emerald green before she blasted off for the sky. Sinestro was going to burn in her light she vowed. 

Cutting a green streak across the yellow sky she arrived in National City only a few minutes later only to find the city in chaos. For a few moments she could do nothing but stare. Gigantic yellow semi-transparent monsters straight out of her darkest nightmares flew over the skyline and the screams of its citizens rang out everywhere. Above the L-Corp building, her building, hovered Sinestro in the flesh with his arms crossed over his chest and an imperious look on his purple skinned face while shielded behind a yellow bubble. Draped over the L on top of the building was the unconscious body of J’onn J’onzz.

“Green Lantern of sector 2814,” Sinestro greeted her in a voice laced with menace and loathing. It was like she was a living symbol of everything he hated. He’d after all been banished from her Corps decades ago, but she hadn’t expected this much hate. 

“Sinestro,” she spat back trying hard to keep her emotions in check even as visions of Kara’s impaled body haunted her mind. Flying straight here hadn’t been the wisest move and she knew it, but something inside of her called out for vengeance and vengeance wasn’t a patient beast. 

“Where is your Kryptonian lover?” he asked offhandedly while grinning knowingly as three other yellow Lanterns joined him from behind, most likely the very same as had launched the spears at Kara in Midvale. But she paid them no heed, they were lackeys, henchmen, it was him that had hurt Kara.

“I was so hoping she’d put more of a fight then the last son of Mars,” he commented looking down at J’onn’s battered form. Glancing at the Martian Manhunter she could see him breathing which currently was one of the few things in her favor. Then she tried quietly to scan Sinestro and his three minions searching for weaknesses, but her ring couldn’t get a read on them. It was like they simply weren’t there and her eyes grew wide. Realization dawning on her that she’d just been played for a fool. In fact, Sinestro had been playing her ever since the night she got the ring.

“Oh, I do believe she’s starting to understand,” he laughed and the grim-faced yellow Lanterns behind him laughed too. 

“You see, I killed your predecessor at Alpha Centauri child. Then I took his ring and I made some modifications before I sent it on its way and even your puffed-up Guardians of the Universe couldn’t detect it,” he stated and held out his hand. “Now, come here,” he declared, and she felt herself floating towards him and no matter what she did the ring wouldn’t obey her. 

“How did you do it?” she asked through gritted teeth as she tried to resist floating towards him, but she couldn’t fight it, no matter how much willpower she applied to the ring.

“I introduced a tiny yellow flaw to the ring’s heart, so now it responds to me when called,” he explained with the cockiness only a supervillain could possess and hovered in front of her

“Flaw or not, Supergirl will come back and kick your teeth in,” she declared with as much conviction as she could muster as she felt her arm extend against her will. Sinestro just smirked, floated in closer and pulled the ring slowly of her finger. Trying to make a fist she screamed in frustration, but the force of the pull was just too strong as her hand opened no matter how much she resisted. 

“Then I hope for your sake she will do so in the next few moments,” he said her pulled the ring of her finger. “Goodbye, Green Lantern of sector 2814,” he stated with finality in his voice and with that she was falling towards the ground.

“Kara…” she whispered as she fell backwards with her arms outstretched. “...I love you,” she whispered as the life she’d always imagined with Kara flashed before her mind’s eye. Christmases and Thanksgivings that would never come to pass, the marriage she’d only started to dream of, their future children and a lifetime of happy moments. It all flashed before her like a movie being played at too high a speed. Then everything went black.

* * *

Back at the remnants of the Danvers sisters’ childhood home in Midvale. Eliza Danvers was slowly pulling the last spear out of Kara’s back with Alex’s help as James, Winn and Jess could only watch. Two bloody spears already lay on the ground as the third one was inching its way out with a sickening wet sound. But then despite the blood, despite the gaping holes in her back. Kara’s eyes shot open when her ears picked up what were undoubtedly Lena Luthor’s final words. A quiet declaration of love for her. 

“No!” she howled despite the pain and the blood and tried to get up, but Alex gently pushed her back down, so she reached her hand towards the sky and the red comet she and Lena had watched earlier started falling towards her. Brilliant blood red light pierced the yellow glow that still sullied the sky as it fell towards her waiting hand. It was a red ring; a symbol of rage and she wrapped her hand around it as it fell into the palm of her outstretched hand.

“Kara Zor-El of the dead world Krypton you have great rage in your heart,” the ring declared, and the ensuing crimson blast blew Eliza and Alex clear away from her. Power, such much power and she could feel it pulsating in her fist. Lena had told her about the other rings, the spectrum of light and now her rage had called this one down from the heavens. It was red like the red sun of Krypton and the fires of Rao!

Snakingly she slipped it on her finger, and it felt like a fire was coursing through her veins and red liquid covered her eyes and ran down her cheeks. The ring’s red energy oozed over the suit Lena had made for her and replaced it with a black and crimson uniform. The crest on her chest was replaced by the black and white symbol of the Red Lanterns. Standing up slowly she popped the last spear out of her back, and the red glow stitched the three gaping wounds on her back together with a sickening crunching sound of skin and bones like steel being knitted together. 

“Kara?” Alex asked slowly getting to her feet, half raising her weapon and she just gave a bloody smile as a black cape formed around her shoulders and flowed down to her ankles. The red rage filled her mind, squashing every other emotion, safe for the flicker of love she felt for Lena. 

“Tell them... I’m sorry,” she told her sister and she could hear that her own voice was a guttural gurgle now. Blasting of to the sky towards National City she left behind her, a red burning symbol of the House of El on the ground.

* * *

It was dark, again and this time it had to be hell, Lena concluded. She’d been falling to her death without her ring and she’d made her peace. Now she was just floating in inky blankness and she expected whoever was going to escort her to her final destination would arrive shortly. Or maybe this was it for the rest of eternity. 

“Young Lantern Lena Luthor,” the voice Ganthet spoke and the small red robed blue being appeared in front of her in a flash of green light. “Quite the predicament you find yourself in,” he commented on her current situation. 

“Ganthet, what’s going on?” she asked her voice echoing in the endless void she found herself floating in. “Am I dead?” she asked, and the blue being chuckled.

“Oh, far from it! You are just in a pocket-dimension of my creation. We are not called the Guardians of the universe without reason,” he chuckled and held up one glowing green finger to underline his point. 

“Sinestro did something to my ring, put a flaw in it somhow,” she exclaimed and looked at her bare finger with just the faint tan-line of the ring as a reminder of it. Her mind now unburdened with thoughts regarding the afterlife snapped back into action. No ring, no problem, she was still Lena Luthor, she could figure this out. Without the power ring it would just be roughly eight million times more difficult, give or take a few percent. 

“And we in our arrogance didn't see it, but ask yourself Lena what is your ring?” Ganthet asked almost surprised at her reaction that losing the ring was in any way a hinderance. 

“It’s the source of my power, without it...” she trailed off as the blue being shook his head and slowly it dawned on her. “No, no I get it now, the ring is just a tool,” she stated and Ganthet smiled slyly at her.

“The light of creation flows through all things and the rings help all Lanterns focus it,” she went on as the realization came fully to her. That morning in her apartment, when she’d finished Kara’s suit, she’d thought she’d taken the ring of before crawling back into bed afterwards, but it had never been on her finger at all. All that had been her unconsciously using the green light. 

“And what are you going to do with that knowledge Torchbearer?” he asked her while mischievously tapping the side of his nose. 

“I’m going to make Sinestro understand the oath he once broke,” she declared and closing her eyes she looked inwards and there it was. A tiny green spark deep inside her mind and she started to fan it into a burning flame. Images of Kara danced in the green flames, the memories of the blonde’s smiling face giving her strength, it was like a beacon of hope for her.

“Speak that oath again young Lantern and let the flame of willpower’s green light burn away this darkness and embrace your destiny,” Ganthet declared and for the second time that night she spoke her oath.

“In brightest day, in blackest night,

No evil shall escape my sight.

Let those who worship evil's might.

Beware my power--Green Lantern's light!"

Green flames erupted from her eyes and shot out of her fingertips as the flame in her mind, no it was in her heart, grew into an inferno. Then Ganthet’s little pocket-dimension dissolved around her and with a wink the Guardian vanished. 

Back in her regularly scheduled reality she came to a stop three inches of the ground and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Then she fell butt first to the ground when a red streak zoomed in overhead and the accompanying sonic boom blew out windows all over the city. 

“SINESTRO!” Kara’s voice roared in the sky and a massive explosion of red and yellow erupted from the top of the L-Corp building. At that moment she was both relieved beyond words and terrified beyond comprehension. Kara was alive, but had given into her rage, and that in turn had drawn a red ring across the cosmos towards one of the most powerful beings in all of existence. Still the emotion she felt the strongest was hope, hope that with Kara returned that they might just make it through the night. 

Flying felt different without the aid of her ring but she felt the green flame growing around her and she started to rise into the air. Slowly she rose up, almost like she was learning this all over again and once she crested over the edge of the L-Corp building’s rooftop she saw Kara was spewing what looked like red foam from her mouth and her eyes were bleeding. The now red and black clad hero was swinging one of Sinestro’s howling minions against the imperious villain’s shield by the leg, much like she’d done in Los Angeles.

“You killed HER!” she was roaring in a guttural drawl, but not making a dent in Sinestro’s shield and with a dismissive backhand of a giant yellow hand he swatted the furious and frothing Kryptonian from the sky.

“You are resilient Kryptonian, but you are no Lantern,” he stated dismissively as Kara tumbled in the sky before regaining her balance. Dropping her make-shift humanoid club the red stained hero roared in rage as she flew towards Sinestro again with a glowing red fist raised. Red veins glowed and bulged on her face and with heat vision and heavy blows she hammered away at the yellow shield engulfing the top of the L-Corp building, until she was swatted away again. Crashing through several buildings before bouncing against the ground hard, finally coming to a stop against and bending lamp post. Lena winced at seeing Kara take such a blow and flew up higher to draw Sinestro’s attention. 

“She’s more of a Lantern then you ever were Sinestro!” she shouted as she rose up into the sky, her green aura now a brilliant flame and she grinned when the villain’s eyes grew wide for the first time during their encounter before narrowing in anger.

“You…” he trailed off and signaled for his two remaining henchmen to rush her, but she just focused her willpower and two green portals appeared swirling in front of her charging foes and they were engulfed by them when they couldn’t alter their flightpath in time. Both were screaming for help before they got transported to the far side of the solar system and she let portals blinked out of existence. The hope inspired by seeing Kara alive even in her rage fueled state made wielding the green light that much easier but doing this without the ring was a strain, so she needed to end this fast. 

“Ganthet sends his regards,” she stated and pointed one flaming green fist at him, and a blast of emerald flame engulfed his shield and then she started slowly increasing the local gravity around him. Stephen Hawking’s eat your heart out! 

“It is not possible…” Sinestro gritted his teeth as he tried to push back against the force of her fire and will. His shield cracking and buckling now, but she had no idea how long she could keep this up however and hoped that Kara would get back to her feet soon. 

“I work in the impossible,” she declared with boisterous Luthor-esque bravado and put more pressure on his shield as Kara came roaring back, shrouded in a glowing nimbus of crimson and with her now black cape billowing behind her, she slammed fists first into the yellow shield. 

“If gravity won’t end you. Let’s see how you deal with horror then!” Sinestro snarled at them and unleashed on them unspeakable yellow horrors dragged up from the darkest corners of the universe. Bug-like creatures of yellow light covered in spikes and sporting gaping hungry mouths, rose up out of his shield and swarmed all over Kara who had been pounding her fists against the yellow shield.

“Kara!” she shouted, as the blonde hero just growled in defiance, pulling the bugs of her and roasting them with heat vision before they became too many and swarmed all over the Kryptonian. Heading straight for her they came on like a wave of teeth and claws and she could hear Sinestro chuckling menacingly behind his shield. Burning them with blasts of emerald fire did little to stop them because there were just too many of them and she couldn’t keep up the pressure on Sinestro’s shield at the same time. When the swarm of yellow horrors was almost upon her there was a burst of light and Kara came roaring out of the mass of swirling yellow horrors.

“Stay away from her!” Kara roared with blood red spit flying out of her mouth and her bleeding eyes ablaze. “Mine! She’s mine!” she roared placing herself between the oncoming swarm and Lena and burned away the front row with a wide blast of heat vision. 

“She’s my beloved, you can’t have her!” the blonde hero shouted and threw out her arms to protect her and Lena barely managed to throw up a green shield before Kara solar flared like never before. Streams of blue and crimson energy burst forth from her bloody eyes and expanded ever outwards burning away Sinestro’s constructs and causing him to wince in pain when the flare slammed against his shield. 

“Enough!” Sinestro roared and his shield exploded outwards showering them in yellow shards that cut through their suits. Lena felt a deep cut on her thigh and side and had to stop her attack to seal them up temporarily as green fire danced over her exposed skin stitching the cuts together. Kara however felt no pain, only rage as her own red glow just oozed over and sealed up whatever wounds she received to keep her fighting. 

"DIE!" the blonde roared and hurled herself against their foe, but it was a clumsy attack fueled by rage and anger and with her Kryptonian strength depleted, Sinestro could easily sidestep her and Kara hurled passed him towards the sky. Then a yellow beam from Sinestro’s ring shot out and encased Kara in a yellow replica of the ship that had brought her to Earth. Sinestro then made a fist and the construct started to shrink around Kara. Bringing one of her worst fears to life. 

“No! No! Not this!” Kara howled in her guttural voice slamming her fists against the sickly yellow construct around her. Lena remembered how she’d told her about the voyage to Earth when she was only thirteen. Encased in a tiny spacecraft, floating alone in the Phantom Zone and, aware at times of her surroundings and how alone she was. So, she knew that in Kara’s irrational state of rage this was a fate worse than death. 

"Hey Sinestro you ever play softball?" she shouted at him with a grim look on her face betraying how cornball she’d just sounded and when he turned to face her, she hit him with a massive glowing green softball bat sending him flying across the city until he crashed into the side of a building. Making things was difficult without the ring she was finding out the hard way. Better stick with fire, fire good, she thought having bought herself time to check on Kara and come up with some sort of a plan. Sinestro was skilled and relentless and wouldn’t stay down for long.

With the city still in chaos they needed to end this fight and Kara needed to get that damn red ring of. Because unlike her own ring the Red Lantern rings would fuse with their wearer over time. All rings, in fact, bonded with their wearer, but the red ones, in particular, didn’t take kindly to being removed once put on. Zooming upwards to the encased hero she felt the force of Kara’s blows against the yellow glass.

“Kara look at me, I need you to breath and take the ring off okay?” she said, and the blonde shook her head and kept pounding on the glass. Kara looked so frightened, but before she could get her out of the craft a powerful blast of yellow beam knocked her to the ground, and she grunted as she bounced hard against the concrete. Feeling her shoulder pop out of place leaving her no choice then to pop it back in with a grunt. Glancing at the cuts on her side and on her thigh, she saw a bit of blood seeping out through her glowing green stitches, but with a bit of effort she managed to seal them up again. They would hold for now.

Sinestro glided down to her and with a wave of his hand blasted Kara’s yellow prison into orbit. Wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth she got to her feet and let her fists burst into emerald flames. 

“You’re using the green light without your ring. Impressive,” he commented, and she blasted him out of frustration, but he just deflected her bolt away with visible disdain. 

“Oh, I’m all kinds of impressive didn’t you know?” she taunted him, sounding as cocky as ever and put her fists up ready to blast him, but he was faster. 

“Let's see if you can still overcome great fear!” he roared and blasted her backwards with bright yellow light. But it wasn’t an attack meant to hurt or kill her. Instead in front of her eyes she saw visions of herself in shades of yellow, visions of what could be. Her with her head shaven like her brother Lex’s with Supergirl kneeling before her. Cities on fire, her initials on banners hanging of buildings, troops marching under her watchful eye. No! She would never become like Lex or any of the Luthors. Clenching her fists, she pushed back against the visions dancing in front of her. Using the green flames that burned in her eyes like her own emerald version of Kara’s heat vision to blast and burn the fearful visions of things that could one day become reality, if she wasn’t careful.

“You’re nothing more than a villain hiding behind the facade of a hero,” he taunted her as he pushed even more of her greatest fears on her. Supergirl, Kara dead at her hands. Her alone in her office smashing a picture of her and Kara together. No this wasn’t real she reminded herself, but Kara was real and what they had was real. It was time to remind Sinestro just who she was and what she could do. 

“I’m not a villain! I’m Lena…” she stated through gritted teeth and took a step closer to him. “Kieran….” she snarled and took another step as the green flame in her eyes flared even brighter. “Luthor!” she roared and blasted him from both her eyes and fists throwing him back a good ten feet and forcing him to divert his attention to put out her green flames. 

“I’m the Green Lantern of sector 2814, beloved of Kara Zor-El!” she declared and burning away the last of the yellow glow that had encased her. “And I’m not afraid of you!” she exclaimed thrusting both hands in front of her ready to blast him again but stopped when a searing pain shot up through her arms.

“So strong, so willful,” Sinestro chuckled seemingly unfazed and held out her ring in the palm of his. Her ring that he’d stabbed with a yellow needle. Materializing another sharp yellow pin, he stabbed her ring again and it sent a sharp red-hot pain through her skull as she fell to her knees screaming 

“How?” she asked in agony trying to get back to her feet, but it felt like her neurons were on fire and her body spasmed each time she tried to move a limb. 

“A little trick I learned on my travels child. The ring chooses its wearer, but the wearer must also choose it, they are joined,” he explained and twisted the yellow needle into the ring. “In their arrogance those blue midgets made you Torchbearer as well, protector of the green light so connected to it that you don’t need a ring, but what do you think rings are made out of?” he asked and stabbed the ring again making her howl in pain. 

With her mind on fire she tried to focus, knowing she’d just have to hold on. Because she knew something Sinestro did not. Once the yellow spaceship he’d encased Kara reached a high enough altitude it would expose the hero to direct sunlight. Hopefully giving Kara the power boost, she would need to break free. It was fitting that hope was her last resort. 

“You will never win!” she spat at him struggling to get to her feet despite the three yellow needles embedded in her ring and the pain was shooting down her spine now. 

“I’ve already won! Your Kryptonian whore is spent and heading for deep space and all I have to do is find out how much pain you can endure before I kill you,” Sinestro laughed stabbing the ring with the third yellow needled and she fell to one knee. 

“Oh you think you’re so smart,” she laughed in his face despite the pain and blasted him with more green fire, but she had to hold her wrist steady just so her aim wasn’t off and the flame wasn’t strong enough to burn him. Together in all things is what they’d promised each other after all. Hope was what Supergirl stood for and it was what she stood for. Hope for a better tomorrow.

“Goodbye Green Lantern of sector 2814,” he snarled as her green fire washed over him, crackling against his yellow shield, and he got ready to stab her ring the fourth time, but a loud boom stopped him as Kara Zor-El came hurtling down from orbit with her eyes glowing red and crimson foam frothing from her mouth.

“SINESTRO!” Kara roared again and slammed into him at full speed sending the ring tumbling from his grasp and the yellow needles breaking when it bounced on the ground. Lena darted forward and scooped it up, it felt like an old friend when she slipped it back on, but not like a needy ring like the One Ring in The Hobbit. The ring pulsed on her finger and she let her green fire seal it up and burn out whatever impurity Sinestro had poisoned it with.

As a tiny spark of yellow flickered and died deep inside the ring, there was however no time for an extended reunion with her ring. Because the sound of Kara smashing Sinestro through the front of the L-Corp building echoed across the city. Running towards the massive hole they had blasted through the front of her building she could see the blonde hero’s back as she held Sinestro’s battered body with both hands, shaking him violently. 

“You dare come here!” Kara was ranting and spitting into the unconscious villain’s face now. “This is my planet, my people, my home!” she shouted slapping him across the face to try to wake him up to face her wrath. Backhanding him with her ring Kara drew blood and spit from his mouth as a tooth flew out of his mouth. Each time she gave in to her rage and anger the ring seemed to pulse. 

“Kara! Stop!” she shouted at the blonde hero running up behind her as Kara dropped the limp body of Sinestro to the ground and then she heard the sizzle of heat vision slowly building up. 

“He must pay!” Kara insisted in a hollow voice without turning around, but she could see more red glowing veins on the side of her neck and face. The ring needed to come off Kara and fast, before she took a life and the scenario, she’d feared the most back on Oa would come true.

“And he will, but you are better than him,” she insisted and stepped between Kara and her target. Letting her own eyes return to normal she looked into Kara’s red blood covered eyes and held up her hands to cup the blonde’s face. Even full of rage and scared by red veins Kara was beautiful. 

“Am I?” Kara asked looking down at her with some of the redness lifting from her blue eyes. It was like two blue orbs were staring down at her from a sea of crimson. It was time for one of those speeches Kara was so good at. 

“Kara, I understand that you’re angry and want to just see it all burn right now, but giving in is not the answer, take the ring off alright and we’ll lock him up on Oa,” she pleaded with her girlfriend trying to break through the rage’s influence as she let her hands start to glow softly.

“I can’t do that,” Kara growled in response, made a fist with her ring hand and tried to tear herself away from Lena’s gentle hold on her and the soft green glow emanating from her hands. Kara twisted her head from side to side trying to look away as she no, the ring fought against her, but Lena Luthor didn’t give up easily. 

“Kara, beloved, I’m begging you don’t throw it all away for petty vengeance. Remember that time by the lighthouse. There is always a hope for a better tomorrow, but that tomorrow won’t come if you don’t take the ring off alright?” she begged the blonde hero and let her hands slip down to Kara’s hand which held the angrily pulsating red ring. 

“You don’t understand I need this! If I stop being angry, I could just as well forget all about them,” Kara shouted at with blood tears in her eyes, but she just smiled, got up to her toes and gave Kara a kiss. Putting all her hopes and dreams for them into that one kiss, she felt Kara resist at first, but then slowly she gave in as the red veins faded from her face.

Kara’s lips felt cold, they’d never felt cold before, but she let the fire in her heart burst into a brilliant inferno that engulfed them both. Putting her hand over Kara’s clenched fist she floated of the ground so she could be face to face with the blonde Kryptonian that had stolen her heart so long ago. 

“Do it!” the blonde urged her when she broke the kiss and then grimaced as the red ring fought back almost as if it was alive and aware. Lena tried to pull the ring off, but it sprouted red roots that embedded itself in Kara’s hand, only one thing to do she decided and wrapped both hands around Kara’s fist.

“Stronger together,” Lena whispered in Kryptonian and started burning the ring away. “I’m sorry Kara, but you have to move on. The past is the past, but you have a future, here with me,” she kept on speaking to keep Kara in the here and now and at the same time her green flames danced over them both. But the Red Lanterns didn’t give up their recruits that easily. 

“Kara Zor-El of the dead world Krypton belongs to the Red Lanterns,” an ungodly voice burst out of Kara’s mouth along with a gush of red blood and she tried to pull her hand back from Lena’s grasp. 

“You will always be Kara Zor-El of Krypton,” Lena spoke back in the language of the dead world and pulled Kara back towards her. “You’ll have a home with me for as long as you will have me. The House of El lives in you and if you’ll let me, it will live on in me too,” she spoked with conviction offering herself up to Kara’s house in a formal declaration. “I, Lena Kieran Luthor, pledge myself to the House of El!” 

Hearing that Kara’s eyes cleared of the blood that had been hiding their beauty from her and with her beloved howling in rage and pain she burned the red out of her system with the red ring resisting her every step of the way. 

“No! She belongs to us!” the ring spoke through Kara again and she closed her eyes in pain, but she felt the blonde her clench her fist with all her might and together they burned it all away. Heat and pressure causing the red ring to crack and then explode between her hands, the fragments being burned up in emerald flames.

Kara’s eyes remained closed as the red and black suit melted from her body leaving her in the one Lena had made for her, and the red veins on her face and neck receded as she took a deep breath.

“Lena?” she asked in her usual sweet voice opening her brilliant blue eyes again and Lena just nodded. “Welcome to the House of…” she gave a small smile and spoke but was cut off by a gurgling chuckle coming from Sinestro and in that moment Lena decided that she had enough of him. 

Spinning around she saw that the purple skin leader of the Yellow Lanterns had gotten to his feet and was pointing his glowing yellow ring at them both. Before he could attack them with whatever he was conjuring up, she had pushed Kara behind her and swung out her own ring out like a Western gunslinger in response. She knew that she was faster and smarter than him and having her ring returned he stood no chance against her now. Especially since she was fed up with him. 

Encasing his raised fist in a green gauntlet and she went with the first idea that came to her mind for how to neutralize him. The idea was that of dear old Schrödinger's cat and Sinestro howled as green tendrils wrapped around him tighter and tighter until the sound coming from his mouth was muffled. Tighter and tighter she wrapped him up in a green construct which no light either entered or escaped. Way more complicated things were happening at the quantum level which made up the wibbly wobbly fabric of reality of course, but that’s why she loved having a tool like her power ring. It made things like that almost easy.

In short, she trapped him in a state of quantum superposition. It had taken all her power and the rings power to do it despite how simple it had looked, but Sinestro was now neither here nor there, just in between. Until somebody opened the metaphorical box and observed him, of course. Wiping the blood that was running out of her nose away, she let her ring hand fall to her side where it tangled limply.

“Did… did you... kill him?” Kara asked from behind her staring wide-eyed at the opaque green obelisk which now stood where Sinestro had been moments before.

“No, but by Einstein’s frizzy hair I wanted too, but we don’t do that so I just I trapped him in a paradox based on the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics,” she answered realizing she was babbling drowsily and then felt herself start to sway from side to side before she collapsed, but Kara caught her before she hit the floor. Why did breaking the laws of the universe have to be so damn taxing she thought as her head felt very floaty and her fingers and toes were all tingly. Time to just close her eyes and rest now. Yes, that sounded like a good plan. 

“Lena, are you alright? Rao! You’re bleeding! Stay awake! Please don’t close your eyes!” she could hear Kara panicking as she half opened her eyes. The gashes Sinestro had blasted in her side and thigh earlier and which she’d been holding closed with her own willpower had opened up again, and now with her power spent the two large gashes were bleeding profusely. Looking at Kara one last time she smiled before closing her eyes in the knowledge that they had won, and Kara was safe. Once again things faded to black for Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now, tune in for the aftermath next time!
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize to National City for the absolute pounding I've had it endure in this story
> 
> This chapter was a blast to write and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Finally, yes, there will be an extended Mentor Zor-El / Student Lena scene before this story is over ;)


	15. Together in All Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Decisions about the future get made and the high fluff warning is in effect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut to be found and if it's awkward I'm so sorry!

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound cut through her mind like a high voltage laser through reinforced steel as she tried to ignore it and squeezed her eyes shut. Beep! Beep! Beep! Why wouldn’t it stop! Who did she have to pay to get some peace and quiet around here? Lena Luthor slowly opened her eyes, then snapped them shut again as everything was just too bright and white. Beep! Beep! Beep! Oh, but that noise had to go she decided, so trying again she opened her eyes just a crack and slowly blurry images came into focus. 

Flowers, balloons saying Get Well soon, so many flowers, and was that a Green Lantern Build-A-Bear teddy-bear. Seeing an unflattering hospital gown was good because it meant she wasn’t dead yet, then she saw white sheets and finally a heart monitor, the source of that irritating noise came into view. Looking down she could see that an IV was sticking out of her arm and moving her fingers she felt the familiar weight of her ring. Beep! Beep! Beep! Slowly she raised her arm and it felt like she was lifting a piece of a dwarf star, but stubbornly she aimed her ring at the offending monitor and blasted it into a shower of sparks, giving her some peace and quiet at last.

“What I wasn't sleeping! Rao! Lena, you’re awake!” a startled voice that could only be Kara’s blurted out and the blonde's smiling face filled her field of vision. Kara was looking as radiant as ever with her blonde hair down and her thick-rimmed glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she beamed her megawatt smile at her. Still dazed and confused she glanced at Kara’s finger, no red ring, good, but she did see that the blonde was holding a book with the title Being Mindful of Your Anger. 

“Right! You need some water, here, are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry because you’ve been sleeping for a while now. Oh, and Alex, I got to call Alex and Jess and…” Kara was babbling as she felt a glass of water pressed against her lips and took a slow sip. 

“Kara, breath,” she chuckled even though it tore at her throat simply to speak and Kara nodded and closed her eyes taking a few calming breaths. Lena couldn’t resist giving an admiring smile. Oh, how she'd missed this amazing goofy mess of a woman. The Kryptonian was wearing blue surgical scrubs and white sneakers and, on the floor next to the chair she’d not been sleeping on was a half-eaten container of Chinese food. “How long?” she inquired, wondering just how long she’d been out of it, especially seeing that Kara appeared to be fully recovered.

“Three days, twenty hours and thirty-two minutes, give or take ten seconds,” Kara answered carefully taking her hand. “But I wasn’t counting or anything,” she added sheepishly. 

“Where am I?” she asked and for some reason her brain just wouldn’t let her speak more than two or three words at a time right now. Reverting to what could only be described as its default mode of observe and analyze. 

“You’re in the DEO medical wing, I brought you here after, well after you went all quantum theory on Sinestro and burned out your power. Alex and Eliza patched you up and don’t worry Jess released a press notice that you’d been injured in the fighting while trying to save people, which is technically true,” Kara explained, then took a deep breath and turned the full force of her pout on her. 

“But don’t you ever and I mean ever scare me like that again Lena Luthor. We've both been through so much and I'm not planning on losing you. Do you understand? ” the blonde hero demanded firmly but still somehow lovingly and rubbed her thumb along the back of her hand. Lena felt that familiar warm feeling in her stomach. The undeniable truth was that she hated worrying Kara, but the fact that her girlfriend cared so much always surprised her. Chalk it up to the Luthor family upbringing and not being used to unconditional love, she concluded somewhat sadly.

“Sinestro?” she asked next in an unsure tone of voice and Kara frowned at the mention of the name, but she had to know what had happened to the leader of the Yellow Lanterns.

“Ganthet, you know that little blue guy that just kind of floats? Well he showed up after I brought you here, and you were right he’s a total space-grandpa,” Kara exclaimed with the frown fading like dew before the sun. “He took him to Oa and told us there was a nice not so comfy neural dampening containment cell orbiting a black hole waiting for him there,” she added with what could only be described as a slightly evil but very satisfied grin. 

“The flowers?” she quizzed the grinning blonde with an amused smirk, she wanted to say something more meaningful. Like I love you stupid much or marry me now, but she needed to know a few things first and you should never make big decisions fresh out of a medically induced coma. That was a thing, right?

“Oh, those are from your employees and Jess, mom, the city council, the president, DEO staff, some came from Wayne Tech for some reason, with a note from some guy named Bruce about wanting a chat. Oh, and Kal-El sent that teddy-bear along with chocolates, which I kind of ate, sorry,” the ever-energetic blonde answered. Lena looked around for a bit taking it all in and then she looked at Kara who was shifting from one foot to the other looking a bit nervous at the sudden silence. Nobody else seemed to be around so this was the best chance she would get before more people would undoubtedly arrive.

“Kiss me?” she asked the nervous looking blonde hero and she was rewarded instantly by Kara sitting down carefully on the hospital bed and stroking her hair before leaning in for a kiss. Licking her lips in anticipation and her eyes were laser-focused on those soft looking pink lips. After all, she had saved the day and the hero always got the girl, right? Yeah again she wasn't doing a very good job of not talking to herself in her head.

“I heard you by the way, and I love you too,” Kara whispered and lowered her lips down towards hers and Lena felt that familiar warmth of Kara’s touch. It was a slow and gentle kiss, with her girlfriend being mindful of her banged up state, but it felt like a jolt of pure energy to her system.

Kara loves me! By Tesla’s Coils and Bastard Edison’s Stolen Ideas, she loves me! Rang out inside Lena’s mind despite her throat not being in a state to word them plus it was hard to speak with lips of steel pressing on yours. The kiss wasn’t nearly long enough, but then again, she wanted most kisses with Kara to go on forever. Breaking the kiss, the blonde stood and rose up to her full height and squared her shoulders as she adopted the regal bearing of Kara Zor-El. Before she could ask what was going on, the Kryptonian had pulled something out of the pocket of her not quite so regal looking blue scrubs. It wasn’t much, just a small jeweled golden pin with the House of El crest set in it with small rubies. She looked at her girlfriend a bit puzzled before she remembered her own words that night in the ruins of the L-Corp lobby. I, Lena Kieran Luthor, pledge myself to the House of El!

“I hereby accept your pledge to join the House of El, Lena Kieran Luthor,” she spoke formally at her in the musical language of her homeworld and pinned the insignia pin on the hospital gown. Lena’s green eyes grew wide and she ran her fingers over the small pin, then her eyes started to water threatening to spill over with tears. Was this what having a family felt like, she wasn’t sure because she didn’t even remember how that felt. Hell, maybe it was just whatever they’d been pumping into her for the past three days or the two close brushes with death she’d just had. In any case, she felt like having a good long cry right about now and darn it she deserved one. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Kara whispered soothingly sitting back down on the bed and wiping the tears from her cheeks. “Oh no, did I say something wrong or stupid? Was this too soon? It was too soon right? You don’t have to join if you don’t want too, I just thought that this was cute and I love you so much and oh please stop crying,” she babbled and the change from regal Kara Zor-El to gentle bumbling Kara Danvers was almost instant.

Wiping away her tears and sniffling she pulled herself together. How had she gotten so damn lucky to have Kara freaking Danvers literally, stumble into her life? She pressed her ring finger to Kara’s lips to shush her as she reached for the glass of water and took a long sip of it. As she drank Kara’s blue eyes adorably went cross-eyed trying to look down at her finger with a look of utter surprise and she gave a giggle almost spitting the water everywhere before she spoke in a quiet but strong voice. 

“I’d be honored to join your house, Mentor Zor-El,” she said in her slightly accented Kryptonian unable to resist teasing the blonde just a little and rubbed her finger slowly over her pink lips as blue eyes grew wide and then lustful. And Rao! A Luthor thought for the first time, and there was that look, that regal and demanding look Kara could somehow turn on in a split-second. 

“You are… an incorrigible pupil Miss Luthor,” her blonde Kryptonian mentor spoke in a firm voice and ever so carefully leaned over her. “Once you’re better we shall continue with your… education,” she straight up purred and Lena gulped audibly. 

Before they could continue discussing her education their moment was broken by Alex Danvers bursting into the room in a white lab-coat looking and sounding quite upset about the blasted heart monitor which had sent the entire medical wing into a panic. Kara who was blushing furiously just laughed at her sister’s ranting and held onto her hand. Then it was like the gates had been opened as more people came flooding into the room and Lena had never felt so accepted before. She put it down to almost dying twice to save the world and that should really be enough to change any mind still in doubt about her loyalties, but what mattered the most if that they’d all come out of it in one piece, and that was a win in her book. They’d do better next time of course.

* * *

Shortly after their reunion, which were becoming way to frequent for her liking, Kara found herself pacing outside of Lena’s hospital room after Alex had ushered everyone out, including her, much to her dismay. Because apparently, she was a hoverer and would only get in the way her sister had declared. In the end, it had taken assurances from Lena that she wasn’t going anywhere to convince her to leave.

For three days, twenty hours and thirty-two minutes she’d sat at Lena’s side, reading, praying to Rao or just meditating quietly. Lena’s gruesome injuries combined with the red ring and the influence it had exerted, all those things had shaken her to the core. So, she’d done what Lena would have done, observed and analyzed, by finding books and videos online about how to deal with loss and anger and she’d turned to Rao. The God's whose name she often invoked but had never thought about beyond that. Now, in no way was she religious, Krypton hadn’t been that way for millennia when she was born, but the meditation taught in the teachings of Rao had helped center her and give her clarity of thought.

Looking down at her hand were she still bore a faint mark from where the red ring had tried to embed itself in her flesh, she made a fist and then relaxed it. Together she and Lena had burned it away and, in that moment, she’d felt free, free from her anger and from the burden of being the last true Kryptonian. In large part because Lena had pledged herself to the House of El and together, they would keep the memory of Krypton alive. Despite all that, by no means did she think she was now magically better, those feelings of anger, rage and loss would always be there waiting to strike, but being accepting and mindful of them was a place to start.

Lena pledging herself to the House of El, however, presented her with a different kind of problem. For one Lena despite her brilliant mind and indomitable willpower was human, but that didn’t really matter. It was another thing which she knew would complicate things between them in their still young and fledgling relationship. For you couldn’t join a Kryptonian house unless you did so through marriage and by Rao, she did want to marry Lena, but the thought alone excited and terrified her in equal measure. Still, if three days and nights of self-reflection had revealed anything to her, it was that she wanted the raven-haired girl with eyes like green kryptonite by her side for as long as possible.

The pin had been a token of sorts, but she knew she needed to prepare if she wanted to go ahead with her slowly forming plan. Bracelets had to be forged, customs observed, and most annoyingly Kal-El had to be informed. As the eldest it was her choice of course, but Kal could be a stickler for traditions despite not understanding them fully and despite Lena’s heroic sacrifices the shadow of Lex still hung over her cousin like a dark cloud. Maybe she should just fly him to Mars and have a long chat about letting things go.

Putting away thoughts of marriage rituals and annoying family members for now. She had in the days spent by Lena’s side also decided that she would move in permanently with her beloved and didn’t expect much of an argument on that front. It would be an adjustment for them both now that the threat of Sinestro wasn’t hanging over their heads, but a little bit of normal would be a nice change of pace. 

Leaning back against the wall she pulled a slightly squashed a bar of chocolate out of her pocket and slowly unwrapped it. A normal life with Lena, what would that even be like? The woman was a genius workaholic that had a secret lab in her house for Rao’s sake, but she could work with that. Maybe she’d even ask Lena for her own space in the lab to work on a few things. So whatever flaws the brilliant CEO had, they were far outweighed by her many excellent qualities. Yes, she'd make a fine addition to the House of El.

Biting into the sweet chocolate she gave a firm nod to herself. It was settled in her mind there and then. She’d gather what was needed to forge the bonding bracelets and Lena Kieran Luthor would become Lena Zor-El. If she said yes, of course, and she gulped hard while swallowing her treat. Hadn’t thought about that had you Zor-El, her inner voice which sounded a bit like Lena teased her. Yep just the hard part left, getting down on one knee at some point in the near future and saying those six words, Lena Luthor will you marry me?

“Kara! Get your butt back in here, we can hear you moping around through the door,” Alex called out providing a welcome distraction from all those heavy thoughts about the future, then her sister poked her head out and waved her back inside.

“Yay!” she squealed, yep it was a full-blown squeal, but she didn’t care, and she gave Alex a smile that was probably the goofiest she’d ever pulled.

“Yes, heaven forbid I take up more of your smooching time with vital medical examinations,” her sister teased and smooch her girlfriend she did, not caring who saw. Because she loved Lena Luthor and one day, she would marry her.

* * *

Two days later, Lena stood in front of a podium outside the scaffolding-covered L-Corp building, again under repairs. Wearing a dark navy-blue pantsuit with a white blouse and in heels that brought her almost eye to eye with Kara, she ran her finger over the House of El pin on her lapel. Behind her stood Jess impeccable as ever and the new addition to this familiar scenario was Kara herself. The blonde with her long hair done up to perfection was dressed in a white knee-length silk dress with her strong arms bare and wearing matching white heels with thin-framed glasses on her nose. Shinning like the sun her stunning girlfriend stood out in stark contrast against the building site her headquarters had been reduced to by their fight with Sinestro. 

A bit of drooling on her part had indeed happened earlier when Kara had emerged from their bedroom in her outfit and she might have called her girlfriend an angel and asked if it hurt when she’d fallen from heaven. Smiling she shook away the memories of Kara laughing at her for being so corny as she focused on the task at hand. Clearing her throat, she placed her hands on the podium.

“Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming,” she said in a clear conscience voice before glancing back to Kara who gave her a subtle, well subtle for Kara Danvers at least, thumbs up. In front of her was a crowd made up of her employees, National City citizens and the press. The mass of humanity filled the square in front of the L-Corp building. Among the throng of people, she could spot Alex and a team from the DEO keeping a watchful eye on things and she knew that just above them hovered an invisible Martian Manhunter. 

“National City has been through a lot in the past few months. The satellite that came crashing down on us, the raid by the Takron slavers on the city and the West Coast and the attack on our GSP systems. Finally Sinestro’s arrival and eventual defeat at the hands of Supergirl and Green Lantern, but through it all we have endured,” she stated, banging her fist against the podium with her ring turned inward and a loud cheer went up.

“Supergirl once told me that her motto is stronger together and I believe in those words with all my heart,” she went on putting her hand over the pin on her breast and she could hear the audible ‘aww’ coming from Kara. When she’d asked Kara to stand with her today, she’d expected more of a fight truth be told as the woman wasn't often keen on being the center of attention, but the blonde beauty had surprised her like she often did by just asking for the where and the when. They were of one house now she’d explained to her and that meant she would stand by her side in all things now. 

“Which is why I’m here to announce a new plan no, a new deal to borrow a phrase, to not only to rebuild what has been damaged but to make it better. In the spirit of those words, stronger together, L-Corp in cooperation with other companies such as Wayne Tech and the National City council will work to bring the future to our city, to our home!” she announced her voice rising as the approving noise of the crowd rose with it. 

“Now, before the press in the front row asks, no I’m not doing this for profit, all the work and all the technology will be donated free of charge. The end goals being among others, free public transportation, disaster-proof buildings, and clean renewable energy. All of this I’m offering to National City because it has become my home and it’s where I intend to stay and rebuild,” she knew she was almost shouting now and her debate team coach in college would have hated it, but the crowd roared feeding on her unbridled passion. 

James Olsen was on the prowl in the front of the crowd with his camera at the ready and shot a picture of Lena, her face exultant and her arms thrown out wide and the sun reflecting off the pin on her lapel. That, however, would not be the picture that would garner the most buzz. No, that picture would be taken a few moments later.

“And that rebuilding starts right here, right in front of you,” she declared turning slightly and sweeping her hand towards the tower behind her. 

“Once the work is completed on the renamed National City Towers it will become a fully sustainable building and model for which the rest of the city will be built on," she admitted and turn back to the crowd taking a brief pause to gather herself.

"I won’t lie to you, this won’t be easy, but the truly important things never are. Hope and willpower are what will drive us forward. Hope for a better tomorrow and with willpower and determination, we can usher in a better tomorrow stronger together!” she finished with her spirit soaring for all to see before lowering her arms which she hadn’t realized had been raised in triumph and the roar from the crowd was deafening as she felt Kara’s fingers brushing against hers. The blonde angel in her pristine white dress had shifted closer to her during the speech and the look of adoration on her face was breathtaking. 

Afterwards she wasn’t quite sure what had come over her, that simple innocent brush of Kara’s fingers against her had triggered something inside her or maybe it had been the adrenaline coursing through her veins. This was home and home to her was Kara. The next thing she knew she was sweeping the blonde up in her arms, then she’d dipped her down slightly and kissed her passionately on the lips in front of thousands of people and the press. Kara’s hands had pawed at her arms before she’d wrapped them around her neck and the blonde had returned the kiss with one leg raised off the ground. When they both came up for air grinning like idiots in love the crowd was roaring even louder, and James Olsen had his next award-winning picture. Lena Luthor declaring to the world that National City was her home and it was a home she shared with Kara Danvers.

* * *

“You can put me down now, I’m fully capable of walking thank you very much,” Lena protested feeling just slightly annoyed at her girlfriend who was carrying her into their apartment following her speech outside the now rechristened National City Towers. They’d also made a stop at the DEO afterwards since Alex and Eliza had insisted that she return for frequent and extensive check-ups, but it had helped that Kara had to endure them too. The blonde Kryptonian seemed to be suffering no ill effects from her brief time as a Red Lantern, but neither her sister nor adoptive mother were taking any chances. 

“Not a chance, Alex said you should take it easy and if that means I need to carry you around then so be it. You took an unholy amount of punishment in that fight and I also don’t want you crashing after that speech you gave,” Kara said with a no-nonsense look on face her which left no room for arguments while lowering her down to their living room couch. The blonde then kicked off her white heels and sauntered into the kitchen before returning with a glass of orange juice with a straw and a giant chocolate chip cookie.

“Drink,” she ordered her handing her the glass, and Lena simply took the straw between her lips with a raised eyebrow and slowly sucked and swallowed the slightly sharp juice. “Eat,” Kara told her offering her the cookie and cracking just the tiniest of teasing smiles.

“Yes ma’am,” she teased right back and bit into the cookie without taking it from Kara’s hand, looking up at her she put on her best bedroom eyes, chewed and swallowed slowly before taking another bite and Kara’s hand which despite the blonde’s inhuman strength was shaking now.

“You are…” Kara started with her voice shaking just a little bit as she nibbled at the cookie, sucked deliberately on the straw again and swallowed sensually before licking the crumbs of her red lips. Kara’s love of food was a great tool to use when teasing the owner of National City's strongest appetite after all. 

“Incorrigible?” she asked and pulling off her heels before getting to her feet. Removing the cookie and glass from Kara's hands so those would get in the way, she placed her hands on Kara’s hips she looked up at the statuesque golden goddess that she’d just declared to the world she was sharing a home with.

“That and several other suitable adjectives that I can't quite think of right now,” Kara murmured placing those warm strong hands firmly on her shoulders as she got up on her toes to kiss her. Placing a gentle kiss on those pink lips before pressing harder and smearing her red lipstick all over on them, then she pulled away and looked into Kara’s half-closed blue eyes.

“I love this white dress on you, so pure,” she whispered running her hands over the soft silky fabric, feeling Kara’s steel cord muscles through it. “No bra either, my oh my, aren't we rebellious today, but I wonder…” she trailed off and pulled up the hem of the dress that came to just above Kara’s knees. “White panties, oh Miss Danvers did you do that for me?” she chuckled, and Kara blushed furiously while biting her lower lip. Kissing her again she grabbed two handfuls of the blonde’s perfect ass and didn’t stop her assault of kisses and caresses until Kara was panting for breath. 

“Sit down and wait here please,” she instructed the blonde beauty who just silently nodded her head and sat down on the couch crossing her legs while looking at her expectantly. “I’ll be right back with your treat,” she promised and retreated to their bedroom.

* * *

Kara had goosebumps as she sat down on the couch, Lena had just fried any rational thought from her brain with her kisses and touches and now she waited patiently for whatever treat the raven-haired beauty had in store for her. Randomly she realized that goosebumps weren’t something she often got so she held one arm up to her face and studied those tiny raised hairs until a rustling sound from the bedroom made her look up at and her jaw dropped.

Lena Luthor, her Lena, was wearing what could best be described as a Supergirl suit. It was generated by her Green Lantern power ring that was obvious because the color scheme was green and black. Having forgone the cape the suit hugged the curvy CEO in all the right places too and by Krypton’s red sun it looked amazing and freaking hot. Lena looking mighty proud of herself made her way over with her hips swaying, green heeled boots tapping on the floor and the emerald skirt swishing back and forth around her porcelain white legs. To top it all off a black top stretched tight across her ample chest and the House of El crest was proudly displayed there in white and green. 

“Mentor Zor-El,” she spoke in flawless Kryptonian, planting herself on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I’m overdue my next lesson, right?” she purred into her ear and Kara felt those goosebumps rising all over again. Thinking straight became extremely difficult when Lena started nuzzling and kissing at her neck, but thinking was overrated anyways and so was being straight for that matter. 

“Pupil Luthor,” she drawled and ran her hand up Lena’s thigh and smiled when the woman shivered under her touch. “I’m glad you returned for more… lessons,” she added and pushed up the skirt revealing, yes! Tiny green underwear and she gave Lena’s firm and rounded butt a playful smack and was rewarded with a low needy moan. 

“Kiss me, please,” Lena begged, throwing herself into the role and Kara couldn’t say no to that, so she rolled on top of the green-eyed woman, gently pinned her arms above her head and kissed her hungrily on the mouth. In the process instantly ruining the fresh coat of red lipstick that had been applied there. The feeling of having Lena Luthor submitting to her was mind-blowing each time the CEO did so and she loved it. 

“Yes!” her lover gave a muffled moan still speaking Kryptonian to her and it did something to her at a primal level combined with her submissiveness. Another louder smack to Lena Luthor’s butt followed and she squeezed the firm pale flesh in her hand. 

Next she allowed her hand to roam lazily over the fabric of Lena’s suit, she played with the woman’s fantastic breasts and pulled more moans from her throat. Mercilessly toying with her pupil’s nipples, she felt her squirming and trying to wriggle her wrists out of her grasp, but she wasn’t having any of that. Torn between wanting to explore Lena fantastic breasts and diving straight in for the kill sort to speak, she placed her mouth over a stiff nipple and sucked with enough force so Lena felt it intensely through the fabric of her suit and in response the woman arched against her. In the end, however, her impulsive side won out and she pushed her hand down into those tantalizing emerald panties.

“Kara!” Lena squealed loudly when she found her target and the brunette spread her pale legs slightly while looking down at her with shimmering green eyes. Meeting Lena’s gaze she swallowed hard, so much trust in those kryptonite eyes and so much desire, all directed at her. It was one of the many reasons she loved Lena so much, she treated her like a woman, not an innocent girl or some confused alien being, with Lena she could just be herself. 

“Beloved,” she murmured and slipped down between Lena’s legs pulling of her Green Lantern Corps issued undies “Let me take care of you... my hero,” she teased before her tongue found its target and she felt the CEO wrapping her legs around her head and perfectly manicured fingers ran through her hair.

“Holy Hadron Collider!” Lena exclaimed with a moan, breaking out of Kryptonian for a moment and she rocked back and forth against her mouth as she lapped up the sweet taste that was uniquely Lena. Slipping her finger into her beloved’s sex gently, she felt it clench around her, and the warmth was overwhelming. Feeling Lena’s fingers racking through her scalp and she could hear the woman’s heartbeat thudding like a hammer striking an anvil again and again. Pushing in deeper and curving her finger made Lena arch her hips all the harder into her and squeeze her smooth pale thighs around her head even tighter. 

“Say it! You know what I want to hear,” she ordered Lena playfully while looking up from between tightly clenched pale legs and glazed over green eyes opened to meet hers, and yes it was clear that the powerful CEO knew what she wanted to hear. 

“Rao! Please Kara... I mean Mentor Zor-El, please!” Lena begged her in the language of Krypton, just slightly accented due to how close to the edge the poor woman was, but it was more than enough encouragement for her to push Lena over the edge and into the bottomless abyss of her orgasm.

* * *

Several hours later they lay next to each other sprawled out on their bed with Kara’s white dress hanging off the ceiling fan and pieces of Lena’s ‘Supergirl’ suit scattered all around the bedroom and they just smiled at each other. Both women were glowing and exhausted. Well, as exhausted as someone with superhuman stamina, can be in Kara’s case. 

“So, do I get a passing grade?” Lena asked her smugly smiling blonde girlfriend who lay there naked as the day she’d been born with her hands behind her head and her sweaty golden hair messily spread around her head like a halo. 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure, come see me again tomorrow, you know my office hours,” the blonde joked and then in a move that was just so Kara she poked out her tongue and giggled.

Rolling on her side, she propped herself up on her elbow and traced random patterns with her finger on Kara’s incredible abs and chuckled when the touch made the blonde suck in her stomach momentarily.

“I’m sorry I just planted one on you after the speech, I just got caught up in the moment,” she apologized, since they hadn’t talked about that yet and she had kind of sprung the kiss on Kara she felt like it needed to be discussed.

“It’s fine don’t worry about it, I was going to kiss you anyways, you just beat me to the punch,” Kara laughed in response and it was that deep rich laugh that she sometimes let out and Lena loved it. Then her muscular goddess rolled on her side to face her, with golden locks of hair falling everywhere, and she shivered when the stupendously beautiful blonde ran her fingers over the faint scars on her side and thigh. 

“Guess I outed us, uh?” she went on when Kara didn’t speak and put her hand over the hero’s heart, and she felt that strong thudding beat of the woman’s impossibly generous and loving heart. 

“Meh, I think everybody with eyes could see it even before you kissed me. I was all but screaming; Looked and me! I’m her girlfriend, you know. Think about it, a woman standing behind her powerful partner giving a speech looking all supportive and adoring," she started explaining while cupping Lena's breast and she sucked in a quick breath at the unexpected but not unwelcomed touch..

"I mean duh, the imagery I was going for was kind of obvious, basic social-engineering,” the blonde went one affirming that everything she’d done surrounding the speech had in fact been planned to send a message that they were together, and she ran her fingers through Lena’s dark and messy hair. Lena swore that one day she’d figure out why Kara was always so damn warm before she chuckled at the fact that Kara Danvers could be so calculative, in turn, the blonde just shrugged and placed that warm hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll only use my manipulative ways for good and please don't tell Alex that I can do spy stuff just as well as she can?" the blonde asked and it was just so earnest that it sent Lena into another fit of laughter. For some reason laughter came so easily when you were around Kara. 

“So, partner, I guess the million-dollar question is where do we go from here?” Lena asked once she got her breath back while leaning into Kara’s hand as she stroked her cheek, and she could feel a slight uptick in the blonde’s heartbeat as her ring hand rested against her still glistening chest.

“We go wherever the fuck we want to go,” Kara replied throwing out a very rare curse word and then burst out laughing herself. It was almost like she was shocked at her own vulgarity and Lena being unable to speak because of it.

“Miss Danvers!” she laughed as well unable to hold it back and shifted herself on top of the blonde reporter that had wormed her way fully into her life somehow over the past few months. Well not really wormed, she’d left the door wide open with a neon sign outside declaring, hot blondes welcome.

“Yes, Miss Luthor?” Kara asked innocently kissing her on the nose and flashing her brightest smile that could easily outshine the sun. Wanting to say so many things, but that could wait, right now she just wanted to ask one thing.

“Together in all things?” she asked taking Kara’s hands in hers and interlacing their fingers together with her ring pulsating in time with their synchronized heartbeats.

“Together in all things,” Kara agreed, and they looked into each other’s eyes while pressing their foreheads together. Kryptonite green eyes gazed into sapphire blue ones that were like the ocean and they could just as easily swallow you up. Lena didn’t mind that, she would gladly spend a lifetime gazing into those pools of blue and never tire of it. When the ring had found her, it had said she had the ability to overcome great fear. Maybe this was the last of her fears she’d now overcome. Allowing herself to have a home, here with Kara Danvers, her Supergirl.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now put those pitchforks down! Look I gave you Mentor Zor-El and Lena in a Supergirl cos-play!
> 
> In all seriousness, I've known for a while that this story would end up being roughly 15 chapters long and when I wrote The End after that last scene it felt right. 
> 
> Now I could easily write fluffy slice of life stuff for another 5-10 chapters, but I felt like this story had a beginning, a middle and an ending. 
> 
> This isn't the end of Green Lantern Lena (GLena) and Kara Zor-El's journey, but I'm going to take a bit of time to come up with the plot for the next installment, plus it's kinda hard to write while running around during our summer holidays that are coming up as of this posting. Also, I want to read some stories now! I have not read a single thing on here since I started writing because my brain is weird like that. My first stop The Accidental Proposal by ThatsNoShipItsASpaceStation
> 
> Now for some more insight into the writer's brain. Welcome! I have this idea for Lena running for political office and the whole speech scene was me trying on that idea to see if it works (blame binging Madam Secretary on Netflix). Whether I'll use that idea in the next GLena story or in a whole new fic I haven't decided yet (Vice President Lena Luthor falls in love with Secret Service agent and ex-Marine Kara Danvers?). I would also like to do a story from Kara's point of view, having explored her inner workings a bit in this one. Lots of stuff bubbling in the old dome piece.
> 
> Finally, thank you all so much for reading what I know is a niché story in this fandom! Thank you for your feedback, your kudos, and even your criticisms. They've all meant the world to me. I said at the start that this was my first attempt at writing in almost ten years and the knowledge that even one person read and enjoyed it has encouraged me to keep at it. 
> 
> So let me take a bow and exit stage left and until next time please keep hoping for a better tomorrow.
> 
> p.s. dyslexics are writers too, we just hate proof-reading because 'of' and 'off' sounds exactly the same!


End file.
